Fences: Which Side are You On?
by GodComplexX
Summary: AU Year 2034: A drunk Claire gets a ride home from her brothers nemesis Albert Wesker. Neither enjoy the experience and they part ways hoping to never meet again. Fate has other plans. "Don't play with fire Claire, you might get burned." Now M
1. Chapter 1

Fences

AU, Year 2034 WeskerxClaire ChrisxJill RebeccaxBilly LeonxClaire (one-sided) LeonxAda

_I was pretty shocked that this is what my life ended up like. I never thought that I would end up on the "wrong" side of the fence, I guess you could say and straying from the path my parents and brother set out for me. Chris always said I was to curious for my own good, and that it would get me in trouble. I always brushed him off each time, telling him that I'm "not six anymore, I can handle myself" type of thing. It was true, plus I usually got out of a situation before anything bad could come of it. But, the day I crossed paths with my brothers worst enemy I was doomed. My curiosity called me to him and I became entranced in his silky web. I am ashamed to say that he fascinated me and everywhere he went I was surreptitiously follow. Chris always said to stay away from him (like with every man I met). "He's nothing but bad new Claire!" But, here I am going against my brothers wishes, like the stubborn girl I am. I'm his enemies bed for God' sakes! Watching, admiring his chiseled body rise and fall under the covers. Breathing calmly as if he doesn't have a care on the world. Albert Wesker, the egotistical, mean, ice king that I have grown to love._

* * *

><p>Claire Redfield was not happy. She was cold, dirty, missing a damn shoe, and drunk off her ass. Each time she swayed in her attempts to walk felt like all the things she ate and drank were going to spew out and say "hello" to the dirty New York sidewalk. She glared at the streetlights and neon signs, deciding that they were to bright for her glazed eyes. Direct opposites of her lemon-flavored War Head mood. She knew exactly who to blame it on. <em>"Oh, come on Claire! When was the last time you went out? It'll be fun! Cute boys, drinks, music, you'll love it!" <em> _"Oh I don't know Diane...I'm not really a party person_." _"Leon will be there..." Diane smirked. "Diane! You know I don't like Leon like that!" "Yeah, but it would mean a lot to him if you were there, he's been pretty down lately." Claire let out a sigh of resignation. "Oh fine! Why do you always pull the Leon card?" _Claire scowled at the memory. She should of listened to her instincts and stayed at home with her husky Fen. "It'll be fun she says, you'll love it she says! Ha! Thanks Diane, I do love it when your fucking drunk (along with everyone else) and I can't get home, forced to walk in the freezing New York weather..." She looked at the alleyways, stupidly contemplating resting in one. She quickly banished the thought. _Only if you want to be raped or murdered Claire. _As she walked she became aware of how cold her naked foot was. She only had the left pair of her favorite Navy pumps on, and wobbled on the heels of four inches. She stubbornly refused to abandon it just because she lost the right one. "Where is that damn thing anyway...and why is it so cold!"

Albert Wesker was simply driving along the frosty New York city streets. Enjoying the silence of inside his Mustang and lightly tapping the steering wheel with his gloved fingers. That is until he heard a rather loud yell of frustration coming from down the road. He was slightly surprised that anyone would be awake at this hour. The only ones being prostitutes and those looking for said prostitutes. _And me. _The yell did sound feminine. As he drove further down the street he spotted a young woman, no older than nineteen and shivering in a strapless white dress...walking with only one shoe on. She had a thin shawl around her, and her ponytail was messy. He could tell she was swearing up a storm as she walked, wobbled. _She looks familiar._ He squinted a little til his mouth frowned in disapproval. _Claire Redfield. Chris' sister. _

Claire spotted a black expensive car with her peripheral vision. The car was slowing down as it got closer to her. _Oh God, not another creepy guy trying to get in my- _"Care to explain why your outside at this hour Miss Redfield? Surely you are aware that its well past a little girls bed time, correct?"

Claire could barely contain her anger at his snide comment. "Of all the people in the world, I had to get one of the most egotistical men to find me." She slurred and grumbled under her breath. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. However, you haven't answered my question Miss Redfield. What are you doing outside at this hour?" Claire turned and faced the rolled down car window, noting how even at night he still wore sunglasses. With a groan she rubbing her temples failing to ease back an imminent headache. At least his annoyed baritone voice was keeping her mind of the cold. "If you **must **know I just came from a party. Now are you going to leave me alone?" "No." Claire shook her head and resumed walking ignoring the car the followed, without turning her head, Claire spoke. "Why don't you just leave? Don't you hate my brother and I? What's up with all the concern?" She struggled to sound sober but she was positive that the older man wasn't stupid. "Get in the car." His voice taking on a stern tone. She contemplated telling him to leave but it was cold, and she really didn't want to walk all the way to her house. At night. In New York. She sighed, and not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth she walked toward what she now knew was a Mustang. She heard the door unlock as she got closer and shakily entered the vehicle butt first to prevent flashing someone that might be on the streets. Once completely inside, cold hands closed the car door and reached for her seat belt. Click!

The car started and pulled off. She shiver into the leather seat. "Do you think you could turn on the AC?" Claire whispered. "I'm sure your capable of turning it on yourself." Came his rude reply. His eyes never left the road. _Wow, Chris told me he had no social skills but seriously?_

_Claire _shifted in the seat, reaching for the AC, and pressing the heat button. She sighed when it came on. She enjoyed the heat on her frigid skin and the silence in the car. "How long were you outside?" _Silence ruined. _Claire shifted again, facing the side window trying to get as far away from Wesker as possible. "Not that long to get seriously sick." "It's less than forty-five degrees outside and you think you'll be fine? Hmph. I was hoping that you would be the smarter sibling, seems your in the same boat." "I hope you choke." "Mutual feelings Miss Redfield." Claire has never felt so sick when someone said her name. It was as though he chewed it up, spit it out, and stomped on it repeatedly. "Where is your residence located? Assuming you don't live with your brother, which will be a shock." Claire threw him a hate filled glare. "My house coming up. And before you make another rude comment, about my age and how I should be living in some apartment. My dad bought it, and no he doesn't pay for it. I do." She finished with a sneer noticing his slight smirk.

"The third house to your left." When they arrived at her home Claire never felt so relieved. She felt suffocated by the air in his car. _Pure annoyance. _She was shocked that he didn't make fun of her more but he probably didn't want to waste his time on her.

He unlocked the car door and she got out, yanking off her remaining heel with a frown. "Where is the other shoe?" "That's a good question." Bare feet touched the filthy street. She stumbled as she walked and she heard an annoyed sigh. Wesker wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other took hold of her right arm, placing it around his neck. His height did not umped their movements. He was helping her to her door. She followed his deliberately made steps closely, to closely since once they reached the she nearly slipped when he stopped. "Keys?" She reached into her bra with her left hand, holding up the item in the light of the lamp on the wall. His body left hers as she pushed the key in, unlocking the door. _Creak! _She turned to at least thank him but he was already walking toward his car. "Let's make sure this never happens again now Miss Redfield. This was far from being enjoyable." He entered the vehicle, started it, and pulled of with a screech.

"Yeah, and to think I was going to say thanks! Dick." Claire walked through the door anticipating Fen to run up to her barking happily. He would have had he not been asleep next to her couch. _He must have been waiting for me. Sorry boy. _She walked over to him, running her fingers through his white fur. He stirred a little and yawned. " Hey boy, you miss me?" She felt him lazily like her arm. "Of course you did, well let's go to bed now, Mommy is a little drunk!" She giggled still smelling Vodka on her breath, she laid down on the couch closing her eyes with a sigh. "What a long day."

As Wesker drove to his mansion he couldn't help but reflect on the younger Redfield. She reeked of alcohol and anger, but still (just barely) managed to uphold an air of respect. Even if he didn't give it to her. Like her brother she was a fool. A pretty fool yes, but a fool nonetheless. Just like the rest of her family. He was quite glad to have her out of his car, as it now smelled like her. Vodka. "She shouldn't be drinking anyway. She's underage." He wondered what would of happened had he been a cop. Either way the whole event was bad and he was eager to forget it.

Wesker pulled into his drive way, stopped the car and got out. As he walked towards the door his front suit pocket vibrated signifying a call. Only one person would call him this late, and that was William Birkin. He sighed and answer the call. "Yes William?" He made sure his dear friend knew how much he didn't want to talk right now. "Sheesh, I was hoping for a 'hey there buddy!' Anyway, something great happened today! Wanna hear about it?" Wesker rolled his eyes as he entered the house. He didn't bother saying "no" to Williams question. He already knew that no matter what the man would tell him anyway. With an inward groan he spoke. "What exciting thing happened now William?" He heard an excited squeal on the other line. "Sherry said her first word!" William began to cheer, going on and on about how cute his daughter was. " I swear fatherhood is one of the greatest things in the world! Albert, I think even _you _would like it!" Usually he didn't approve of people using his first name but he let William sly, he was to excited. However, he did note it as one of the things to get him back on. "I highly doubt that. Babies whine. I hate whining." "Yeah, that's true but you might end up with a quiet baby!" Wesker let out a short humorless chuckles. " And the chances of that are what? One in a million?" Both let out a light chuckle.

"So what has your panties in a bunch today Wesker? Some of the newbies at Umbrella?" "No, I meet Redfields little sister." William let out a sharp hiss. "Sorry Wesker...was she ugly?"

Wesker sighed. William would want to know, I'm surprised he's still married. "Far from it, however, she was drunk and annoyed me with the hereditary 'Redfield Foolishness'," "I see, I'm kinda surprised you gave her a ride. Wesker...do you have the hots for the girl? Hmm?" Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a loud sigh. All he's been doing is sighing lately... "I just met her, and as much as I despise her, her brother, and the rest of their family I'm not going to just let her walk all the way home at midnight. " " I knew you has a heart! Hopefully you never have to see her again." Wesker nodded even though William couldn't see it. " Well, I suppose I should let you go. A pretty boy like yourself needs your beauty sleep!" William joked. " I hope Sherry wakes up screaming her lungs out." Wesker retorted. "I do too, it's Anne's turn to lull her back to sleep."

As time passed Wesker hung up phone, bidding his friend a goodnight. His blue eyes glanced around the living room, finally stopping on his black couches. _Go up stairs or sleep on the couch? _With a slight shrug walked over to the couches, and laid on the three-seated sofa. Wesker let out a puff of air. " I can still smell Vodka."

Claire woke up with a sharp pounding in her head. And she shifted on her couch with a low groan. But as the pounding got louder she jumped up as she realized it was the sound of someone knocking on her door, and the yells of her older brother Chris. "Claire! Claire open up!" _Must he be so loud? _"Ugh, give me a sec!" She slid off the sofa to the carpeted floor and crawled, literally crawled toward the door. The pounding in her head still roaring prevented her from doing much else. She managed to unlock the door from her laying position. The door opened with a creak. _Should fix that... _"Really Claire? Get off the floor," "I can't head hurts..." Claire mumbled into the carpet. Chris laughed a little and lifted her up off the floor. She clung to him, shifting her weight to prevent from falling. She smiled at him but frowned when he didn't return it. "What?" "Wesker called me," Claire froze in her brothers arms. _An hear comes the argument. _"What did he say...?" She had an inkling of what he said but she hoped she was wrong. Chris let go and took on a look of disappointment. "Claire how many times do I have to tell you about drinking? Especially when you don't have a ride home? Your nineteen Clarie, not twenty-one! Do you know how embarrassing it is, hearing about this from _**him**_?"

Claire rolled her eyes. " It isn't like I drink every single day Chris. Plus it was party, a whole bunch of people my age were drinking too!" She knew it was pathetic excuse, but she wasn't going to let him belittle her. Every time she turned around there was Chris ready to tell her that what she was doing was wrong. She had no room to breath! It was his turn to roll his eyes and let her go. "Everyone else isn't my concern you are Claire. I don't want anything to happen to you, and your lucky Wesker found you."

" I wouldn't call it 'lucky' to meet a man who hates us, Chris." Chris walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup filling it up with water. He handed it to her and she took it. As she drank it down Chris spoke. " You have a point, but a least he took you home...speaking of which, are you ever going to take up my offer and live with us? Jill misses you." Claire shook her head and walked towards him, she began rummaging through the many cabinets until she found headache medicine. " And why is that? Isn't it lonely here? Jill would really like to see you more often, **I **would like to see you more often..." She flashed him a small smile. " I've told you two many times, I'm trying to branch out beyond our family wealth and make my own place in the world. I can't do that with you two hawks around, sneaking peeks at my art an all that." Chris laughed even though he looked a little crestfallen. "How's your new job at Emmy's?" Claire shrugged. "It's a pretty good job I guess all I do is take orders and bring out food. And since the place is usually packed I get some pretty good tips. A bonus is that Rebecca works there too." Chris nodded with a smile, he was glad that she found a good job, and that Rebecca was there to keep her company. "Did Wesker give you any trouble?" Claire didn't answer to occupied by the time. "Crap! I have to get ready for work!" She dashed out of the kitchen to her room. "Thanks for waking me up!" She yelled. "Would you like a ride?" "It's fine Chris! I have my own car you know!" He scoffed. "That old thing! I'm surprised it still works! Why not just let me buy you-" Claire peeked her head out of her bedroom door, her lips pursed into a thin line. " I take that as a no...we'll I'll leave you to get ready. Have a good day at work Claire." He made a move to walk out, but she darted towards him enveloping him a bear hug and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Gross! Claire!" She beamed at him. "Have a nice day Chris." He gave her a dorky smile before ruffling her hair. He still looked a little sad but he had smile on his face now. With that he left.

Claire kinda felt bad for rejecting her brother's offer again, but she was determined to make her own way, away from her family. And that started with her job.

As Claire walked through the elegant glass doors of Emmy's Café she was greeted by a high-pitched squeal. "Claire! Hey there!" Claire smiled as she recognized the voice. It belonged to Rebecca Chambers her best-friend from high school. The younger girl was bouncing with excitement, her short brown hair bobbing up and down. Emmy's regulars looked on with amusement, having seen this everyday. Rebecca sashayed in Claire's direction and pounced on her. Her arms wrapped around her in a bear hug, for her petite form Rebecca was surprisingly strong easily squeezing Claire's air out. This lead to Claire gasping for air and causing the customers to chuckle lightly. "R-Rebecca! I kinda need oxygen!" She rasped out. Rebecca instantly let go and smiled sheepishly, while scratching her head awkwardly. "Hehe sorry..." Claire only hugged her back and let go, walking over to the cashier and flashed him a smile. "Well now that we've entertained the customers, let's get 'em fed!"

Wesker drove down the street with a scowl on his face. He desperately needed coffee, without it he couldn't function around the idiots at his company. He would only chew them out every time they did something relatively foolish, which was quite often. Through the sides of his sunglasses he spotted a well know café, Emmy's. He had heard that their food was to die for and their coffee, heavenly. "I could use a big cup of heaven right now..." He grumbled as he 'U' turned and headed into the serene building. _They better be good._

Claire began ushering out food to a large amount of people. She was happy, she kept getting good tips today and she loved it. Plus she got to make a group of adorable little kids laugh with her silly jokes. Kids laughter always made the day better. _I wonder what it be like __to have kids. _Claire was shaken out of her musings when the bell above the double doors to the left of her jingled. _Another customer! _She barely registered a black suit as the customer strode down to an empty table. She felt a hard poke in her side; her eyes snapped in its direction meeting Rebeccas' excited face. "Oh my God Claire! Do you know who that is? It's Albert Wesker! The CEO of Umbrella Corp! They practically own everything! Well except your brothers' a company. But, you get the point; he's practically a celebrity!" She whispered barely contained a squeal. "No way..." Rebecca kept going on and on about Wesker and how she should know who he is. However, Claire wasn't really listening. She didn't want to believe that God would be this cruel to her. She had hoped that she wouldn't encounter the man after her drunken stage. Obviously, God had another plan. "What are you waiting for? Go serve the man! He's already getting swarmed by people! Shoo Shoo!" Rebecca nudged Claire in Weskers direction. She held back a yell of frustration as she pulled out her note pad. "All right people move it, move it! Let the man breath!" Wesker raised an eyebrow, he was clearly shocked to see her. As the crowd dispersed Claire spoke. She struggled to be nice. She repeatedly clicked the end Star Wars pen. _Be calm Claire. Don't stab him in the face with your pen, you just bought it. No need to get it all bloody._ "Hello, I'm Claire and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink, _Wesker_?" She ground out the sentence hoping that this would be quick. She really wanted to get away from the older man. "Coffee, black and no sugar,_Claire_."

Wesker could clearly see how deep he got under the younger Redfields skin. And he found it pleasant. The way she squeezed the middle of her ridiculous Darth Vader pen and the way she bit her lip in anger, he enjoyed it. He made a mental note to come to Emmy's more often to torment her. "Anything else?" She fidgeted, her small feet shuffled on the tile floor. "Did I say anything else?" He hid a smirk as she hissed in frustration and nodded. "I'll be back with your coffee," As she walked away he heard her mumble something. Running the sounds in his head he figured out her venomous words. "It's going to take all of my will power no to poison it! In fact, I just might!" He chuckled at her childishness.

Within seconds Claire was in front of him again. She delicately placed the steaming cup of coffee on the smooth table. " I hope you enjoy your coffee." She began to walk away but his voice stopped her. " I do hope you refrained from poisoning the coffee like you said you might." Her face flushed and she briskly walked away. Smiling, he lifted the cup to his lips, breathing softly to cool it's contents down before taking a sip. The warm contents slide down his throat leaving a pleasant warmth inside. _A cup of heaven indeed!_

Wesker decided that from that day forward he would go to Emmy's every morning to torment Claire Redfield, and to enjoy the delectable cup of coffee. Mainly for the coffee.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Eh? Constructive Criticism please~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

NaokoSuki: D'aww you gave me warm and fuzzy feelings :3

elvenzombiezz: Thanks a bunch! :3

pinkalmonds: 'insertabeamingsmilehere' :D

**CEO Troubles**

He just wanted to get through the day without a headache. He just wanted to sit down, read, and go through various meetings without a fuss. But, No! Arguments had to happen, unsavory names had to be thrown left and right. _If only I had a gun..._

Wesker sat down at a huge rounded table. Only the best of the best at his company could sit here with him. Either discussing new business ideas, and him saying 'yay or nay' to them. But, right now a fight was taking place. Between to ill tempered women. " I've been trying to tell you Excella! You just wanted to continue being hardheaded and not accept my help! It's your fault that the books didn't sell well!" A blonde woman yelled, no _screeched_. She was red in the face and was gripping her husbands shoulder with all her might. "You didn't try to tell me anything Annette! My plans were sound! Until _someone _decided to sabotage them, isn't that right Annette?" Excella's perfect bun was now shaking about, strands of deep brown were hanging down her face. She was scowling accusingly at the married woman in front of her. Annette merely rolled her eyes.

Behind gloved hands Wesker took a glance at William only to find him staring between the two like a hormonal school boy. He was apparently enjoying the fight. Hell, a _small_ part of Wesker enjoyed the fight as well, but they didn't need to know that. "Enough." All eyes snapped to him, and the fuming women backed off. He let the sheer power of his voice sink into there minds before speaking. "Annette is right, Excella she has told you many times that your plans weren't as 'sound' as you thought. You have cost the company thousands of dollars, I hope you can come up with a plan to regain our losses." Wesker began fixing his sunglasses, he didn't even bother looking at the woman as he spoke. He know exactly what she was doing and what she was thinking. Excella gaped at him, opening an closing her mouth, she acted like dying fish. Her face shifted downwards in shame, "I apologize sir. I'll work on that right away," Wesker nodded in her direction and she left the room grumbling to herself. As soon as the door closed Annette huffed.

"Good riddance," Annette shifted towards him and her green eyes gazed at his face.. "Why do you still keep her around Wesker?" Wesker sat back down and ghost of smile appeared on his face. "We need her father for the time being, and when she actually listens, she gets the job done." _And because she relieves me of my stress._ William raised his eyebrows in a knowing way but said nothing. "I guess, well your the boss. I just hope keeping her here doesn't come back to hurt you or anything..." Wesker stood and walked over to the large window behind him, deep in thought. "Hopefully, that will never happen and Excella will continue to be an asset." His eyes scanned the surrounding area. They focused on a building so close to his own, yet it was so far away. "What are we going to do about BSAA?" William knew what he was looking at, his own eyes narrowing at the thought of the Redfields. "For now," Wesker turned to face the couple. "Outbid any contracts they may have made. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some coffee." _And torture Claire._ " I hope your not just going to carry around the pitcher wherever you go Wesker." Annette joked. "Why are you leaving without your cup?" "I'm going to Emmy's for coffee." William piped up. He had a smile plastered on his face. "Ha! I see you've finally listened to me about Emmy's!" _Going to go see Claire?_ Wesker just kept walking towards the door. " Stop smiling," And with that Wesker walked out of the room. "Never!" _It always starts out that way._

As Wesker drove down to Emmy's, he couldn't help but notice a strange feeling of excitement pooling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off as his extreme desire for caffeine. **_Remember the signs! _**Something seemed to yell at him. He ignored it. It had been weeks since he had last encountered Claire at the café, ever since then he has visited Emmy's to "torment" her. _An to down a "cup of heaven"._ The majority of the days she would be there serving, and annoying her with his presence became his new hobby, and on occasion they would talk as well. Sometimes they were tolerable. _Even if it ended with her calling him a jerk, and stomping off, threatening to poison his coffee. _Rarely, would she even join him at his table during her break. They would talk about his company, (as if she didn't know everything already), and their ideals and aspirations. She would anyway, Wesker only listened. He saw no point in discussing things that weren't impertinent to her, only answering questions with a 'yes or a no'. But, the fact that she curious...was a _nice_ feeling to say the least. He was brought out of his thoughts when reached the building. "I wonder what she'll talk my ear off with next..." The bell above him jingled as he entered, the customers simply gave him a nod, they were used to him coming in and no longer bombarded him with adoration. Something he was glad to be relieved of. Like before he sat and waited, like always for Claire to appear. Five minutes later she did. "Coffee?" She didn't seem so annoyed with his being there anymore and her gaze seemed to soften at the sight of him. That would change as soon as the torment began. " Yes...dear heart." He felt her gaze harden at him, her eyes were steely. Her glares brought him joy."You know I hate that nickname, Wesker." He shrugged calmly not at all miffed about her tone, if anything he found it amusing. "It suits you." She scoffed. "It suits a child, and I haven't been called that since I was one. That nickname is reserved for Chris, not you. For that I should dump sugar in your coffee you ass." She walked away, clenching her hands. He smirked as he stared pass the glass to his right, his chin resting on the back of his hands. He found it silly how such 'endearing' nickname could easily make her furious.

She came out with the coffee minutes later, and set it down. She then plopped at the seat in front of him. " Why do you like black coffee?" She spoke softly; her tone was a contrast to the one before. _She must be bi-polar. _"Why do you ask always ask questions?" He inquired to make her mad. She ignored it and spoke again. "Why do you like black coffee?" He sighed."No reason." Claire smiled at him, something that caught him off guard for a short moment. "Looks like you answered your own question!" Wesker found himself stifling a small chuckle dead in his throat."But really, there has to be another reason. Black coffee is disgusting. Dis-gust-ING! Are your taste-buds dead or something?" His eyes focused on her for a moment. She looked genuinely perplexed while he was the epitome of no emotion. "Coffee in general is disgusting, dear heart." She glared at the use of her nickname but said nothing. "Then why drink it?" He took a sip of his coffee as he conjured up an answer. " It wakes me up." She shook her head. "Of course it wakes you up. What a boring answer." "What a boring question." She smiled again and playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Well," She glance down at her watch and stretched. His eyes followed the stretch, tracing over her muscles of their own volition. This shocked him but his eyes didn't move away. Luckily, her eyes were closed and she was none the wiser. "Looks like my break is over! See ya around jerk!" And once again she gave him a soft smile, and if Wesker was someone else he would of done the same. Her actions set an unwelcome feeling of nervousness and a quicker heartbeat made he stop from doing so. "Bye, dear heart." She deadpanned and walked over to a new customer. His eyes watched her hips as she walked, they swayed delicately, slow movements natural, never forced. Wesker was glad he was wearing sunglasses, else everyone would know he was 'examining' Redfields little sister. _I hate my eyes._

He returned to Umbrella confused, he didn't understand he watched her the way he did. He shook it off though; he had work to do and he wasn't going to waste time thinking about a kid. _It was the caffeine. _"Hey there boss, glad your back. We just outbid TerraSave's contracts on a couple tire companies overseas. "Good," He glanced at the man before him. It wasn't William. "Ah, Mr. Trevor, glad to see you out of the hospital." More workers, more work done. "Thank you, sir. My aches and pains are a thing of the past. I'm ready to work." Wesker nodded, he found Trevor's enthusiasm uplifting. "Get to it then, Mt. Trevor." Trevor nodded and left the first floor. When he left Wesker headed towards the elevators, ready to press the button to the highest floor when another voice stopped him. "Wesker!" _Excella. _He turned and faced her, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. He wasn't exactly in the mood for her right now. She smiled up at him and began to twirl a piece of her hair around a finger and biting her lip in an attempt to look cute. She only did this when she wanted something, someone. Him. Wesker was no immune and found this routine old. Her actions annoyed him. "Do you think you and I could 'meet' after your done with you paperwork?" _Why not just say it out loud?_ "We shall see Excella." Then the elevator opened and he entered. He was happy it arrived to quickly. Before the doors closed he spoke. "I will call for you." And the doors shut.

Wesker entered his office with a frown. William was sitting down at his couch with a twinkle in his eyes. He was twisting thoughts in his head, "Why are your eyes twinkling?" _Stop it._ He said nothing, but he stared at him with a smile on his face. "Talk," Wesker instantly figured out that he wasn't in the mood for William either. "You were gone for a while you know?" **_Stop it._** "And?" Williams smile never faltered at his tone, it got wider. "It doesn't take that long to get coffee, _Albert_." Weskers eye darted to his friend in a cold hard glare. "We only talked nothing more _Birkin_." William, never stopped smiling even though he glared. "You know I hate my last name." "You know I hate my first." "Touché." William began chuckling to himself. " I hope your not in here just to pester me William." More laughter filled the office, and Wesker looked out the window with a loud scoff. " TerraSave outbid us for a plot of land." "A minor loss, I'm assuming?" Wesker questioned, if it was the small plot left after Antony's Arts & Crafts store went out of business then it meant nothing. If it was the area where the abandoned apartments were... "We lost the Lola Vista apartments Wesker." William had a look of concern on his face, he began to stand an walk over to Wesker. While, Wesker continued staring out the window. His hands clenched slightly before he started speaking. "I see...that is unfortunate." Silence. " Sorry, buddy." Still silence. "Soooo," William drawled. "What did you two talk about?" Wesker turned abruptly and removed his sunglasses. "Why does it matter, William?" The other man smirked. "Because you've been 'visiting' Emmy's for weeks, and Claire works there." "I'm only there for the coffee." "Yeah, I highly doubt that." William began heading for the door. "Like I said before, that's how it always starts. You go somewhere for one thing, you find a girl, and suddenly the only reason why you even go out anymore is to see her. That's how I met Annette. In fact it seems like how everyone is meeting people these days, besides the internet..." William then left the room with wide smile. " I only go there for the coffee." Wesker whispered to himself.

Wesker was glad to have peace in is office once more, he was able to get his paperwork finished in record time. However, no he had nothing to do. "Except Excella." He swiftly pressed the red button on his intercom and spoke into it. " Lisa, please send Excella up here." "Alright, sir." The door opened and Excella sauntered through, wearing a suggestive smile on her red tinted lips. "You wanted to see me Wesker?" She spoke with a seductive tone and began sliding her dress off. Wesker was expressionless as he began unbuttoning his suit jacket. "Yes, I did." _Let's get this over with. _

* * *

><p>It's going to take a bit for the "fun" to start, maybe around the 6th chapter. Currently, I'm not feeling this one so far (maybe it's because I have a headache?) Anyway, I have no idea what to name Chris's company (I referred to it as BSAA and TerraSave, can't figure out which one to use.) I also have no idea what else rival companies do to each other besides outbid, and have others call them up and complain, if you know more let me know~ *Chapters will eventually get longer.)<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who alerted drop by an review eh? *bats eyelashes with a violin in the background*  
><strong>

**False Labor Day. Lady in Red. "At least that's what I keep telling myself"**

Chris was scared. No, beyond that. He was frantic. Jill's groans of pain and 'take me to the hospital' had him on edge. It seemed as if she was going through labor but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was speeding down the highway to the hospital. "Jesus! Slow down Chris before you kill me and the baby!" He did as Jill asked reluctantly. "Sorry Jill, I'm just scared." _Understatement of the year. _ Jill gave him a pained smile. "Well, at least we're ten minutes away from the hospitallll!" _Shit. Shit. Shit! _

Chris ran up to the receptionist demanding that they get a doctor and a room for Jill. Luckily, the hospital wasn't that busy today and two nurses got Jill a wheelchair and eased her into it. "Don't worry sir, your wife will be just fine."

As he followed them down the hallway, leading to the room Jill would be staying in for a while he whispered. "I hope so..."

A loud ringing noise was heard in Claire's sleep. Ignoring it she turned in her bed. Encasing her head in soft pillows. The ringing stopped for a second before resuming and with an even louder curse she answered her cellphone. "Hello?" She hissed angrily. Her only response was a nervous sentence. "Jill might have the baby tonight..." Claire jumped up and rushed towards her closet. "Oh my god! I'll be right there." Claire hung up the phone without giving Chris time to respond. As she pulled on some pajamas she heard a familiar whining noise from behind her bedroom door. Claire pulled open the door to find Fen looking at her with concern. "Woof?" She smiled at him and scratched behind his ears, calming him. "Don't worry boy. Mommy is OK." Fen seemed content with her answer and left her alone. She then rushed out of her room, grabbed her keys and ran towards her door. "Woof!" She turned frustrated that Fen needed her right now. "Yes?" Fen was holding up a pair of shoes with his head cocked to the side. Claire stared. "Oh..." She reached for the shoes,pulled them on her feet and scratched behind Fen's ears. "Thanks Fen! Be a good boy while I'm gone!"

Chris paced back and forth in the hospital room before Jill told him to stop. "Jill..." She sighed. " I know Chris, just wait until the doctor comes back." Minutes passed before the doctor came in gracing the couple with a smile. " How do you feel Mrs. Redfield?" She shrugged. "I've been better Doctor." The doctor then faced Chris. " And you Mr. Redfield?" The doctor got no answer as he looked a Jill nervously. The doctor chuckled at the poor man before speaking. "Well Jill, your contractions are irregular, which means..." Jill let out a chuckle full of relief. "That I went into false labor?" The doctor nodded and smiled. "Good! It's a little early for this bun to go out of the oven don't you think Chris?" Chris nodded before flashing her a goofy smile. " Your free to go Mrs. Redfield, see you in four months!"

Claire was on her way to the hospital when her phone rang again. With care she answer it a placed it on speaker phone. "Hello?" She got a sigh in return. "Don't tell me that it was a false alarm..." Claire was pissed. She had to wake up at 12:56 on a work day for a false alarm? "Well, at least the baby won;t be born premature...only four months left right? Such an eager little thing." Chris laughed quietly but stopped immediately when Claire asked if he freaked out. The two laughed some more before hang up and wishing each other a goodnight.

* * *

><p>Music blared and colorful lights decorated the nightclub as people danced to the sounds of the nightclub. Leon stood next to the bar as his friend Louis went on and on about his girlfriend. "I'm telling you Leon! She is drop dead gorgeous in business suits!" Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you only told me about fifty times since we came here, Luis." <em>I wish Claire could be here.<em> Louis frowned. "Are you thinking about Claire? Dude, she doesn't like you like that, man! Keep. It. Pushin'" Leon dragged his hands down his face and groaned. "How?" He missed Luis's smile and when Louis called out someones name. An Asian woman walked through the dance floor. She was dressed in red and her hips swayed sensually. In that moment all thoughts of Claire jumped out the window as the woman got closer and closer. "Leon I would like you to met a good friend of mine. Go on introduce yourself!" The woman held out her hand and Leon took it. " Ada. Ada Wong, nice to meet you." She smiled. " Leon, Leon S. Kennedy. Nice to meet you as well Ada." _Very nice._ " Why the "S" Mr. Kennedy?" Her smile was still present. Apparently she liked meeting him as well. " Leon Kennedy sounds weird don't you think?" While the two talked amongst themselves Louis was eying his beer. _Playing matchmaker is fun!_ Leon glanced at Luis on through his eyes he said a thank you to his friend. Luis just raised his beer watching as Ada dragged him to the dance floor._** Really**__ fun._

* * *

><p>Claire walked though the door with a tired look on her face. The scene before her calmed her with its familiarity. Fen once again waited for her by the couch, sleeping peacefully. She didn't even bother heading for her bedroom and instead walked to the couch falling asleep. Her sleep didn't last long as her phone rang. This time she had no pillows to block the offending noise out with and she reached into her pajama pocket. "Hello...?" Was her groggy greeting. "Claire! I know this is random and all but I found your shoe...were you still sleeping? You sloth! Get up! Anyway you'll never guess where you shoe was!" Claire rolled over and whispered. "Where?" She didn't care really, she just wanted her shoe back. "In my pantry! Of all places! I'm on my way to your house to give it back, you better be awake when I get there!" Their conversation consisted of 'Shut ups' and ' I don't wannas' from a tired Claire as Diane got closer to her house. "Almost there! I'm walking towards the door...Ding Dong!"<p>

Claire slid to the door and opened it giving her friend a glare. Diane shoved the navy pump in her arms and pushed past her. "There you go!" Fen jumped on her in excitement. "Woof!" Diane smiled at the puppy. " Hello Fen! How are you boy?" She got an ungraceful lick on her hand in response. "Gross!" But she laughed and walked over to a couch and sat down. Claire walked over to her room, stripping clothes off and tossing them out into the hallway. "So Claire-Bear* How are you? What's happened these couple of weeks?" Claire let out a long laugh. "After the party, Wesker found me and drove me home. That, wasn't a wonderful experience at all. Then the very next day, he came into Emmy's. And he's been tormenting me ever since then." She poked her head out of her room and found Fen holding her discarded clothing. "Fen! What are you doing?" The puppy turned and faced Claire, he dropped the clothes and barked. "Woof!"_ Laundry! _He picked up the clothes and walked into the laundry room, dropped the clothes there, and walked out facing two shocked people. "Your dog is a genius!" Diane shouted. Claire moved her mouth wordlessly and snapped her attention back to Diane. "Seriously I have to teach Alice how to do that for me." The two laughed.

"Something is odd though Diane. At first he would get his coffee, drink it, and then leave. Now he gets his coffee, sips it, and stays for a while...sometimes we even talk. He still torments me but as the weeks pass he stays longer and longer." Diane walked into Claire's room and found her dressed in her Red and White uniform. "Maybe he likes you? Boys always tease the girl they like because they are afraid to say it." Claire's skin flushed. "Wesker doesn't like me Diane! If anything he tolerates me, and he isn't a boy. He's thirty-three." Diane wiggled her eyebrows and rubbed her chin. "Wow Claire-Bear! Didn't know you liked older men! Plus boys and men are essentially the same just with bigger parts." Diane giggled as Claire's blush darkened. "D-Diane! I don't like Wesker!" Her friends manicured fingers waved in front of her face. "You sure? That blush of yours says other wise! And I still say he likes you." Diane then left but not before teasing Claire even more. "Go out and woo your man!"Claire flipped her off and left shortly after. _He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He __**doesn't **__like me. And I __**don't**__ like him!_

Her car stopped in front of Emmy's she walked out still trapped in her own mind. As she entered she barely registered the sound of a squeal and a hug. She barely registered her legs moving into the kitchen. And she barely registered a black suit and a jingle of a bell. That is until she felt Rebecca push her out into the open. "Go serve your friend!" Sunglasses and hazel eyes connected with each other and Claire nodded at him. She didn't even bother asking him what he wanted, and she went straight to making his coffee.

Wesker watched her with examining eyes. He had often wondered why he came to Emmy's. He knew somewhere that it was no longer for coffee. But, he couldn't figure out his reason. The sound of a coffee mug colliding with a table brought him back. She still pulled out a chair and sat in front of him. He was glad she wanted to talk to him. Though he would never admit it. It was a nice feeling being talked to. Really talked to. _And I love teasing her. _She stared at him for a while before asking him one of her many questions. " How long have you known Chris?" Wesker took a sip of his coffee. "Since high school. During that time you barely came up to his knee."

Claire scoffed. _That would explain why he knows my dreaded nickname._ "I can't really say I remember seeing you...but then again I hardly remember anything from back then."

_I can't really say I remember you._

Wesker took another sip of his coffee. The warmth that followed as it went down his throat did nothing for the pain he felt though. The not so foreign feeling of pain pooled in his gut and he hated it. He didn't even understand why it was there. " Of course you were a little girl then your brain couldn't hold all that information in. Like now." Claire gaped at him in shock. Her lips parted and a desire to give her another reason to part her lips surged inside him...What?

Claire puffed her cheeks and glared at him. " Say's the old man. But...at least you don't look old. Your pretty hot for a thirty-three year old." _Wait. __**You like him.**_The two stared at each other in shock. Claire in a belated attempt to stall her words. She blushed in embarrassment.

_Say something! Say what? I don't know just say something!_ Wesker took another calming sip of his coffee. " I suppose I should thank you for your compliment. But, I'm not attracted to little girls no matter how cute they may be." _What? **You like her.**_

_Thanks for the backhanded compliment jerk-face._ Claire stared at him for a while, her blush still present. She noticed that he was smirking at her. Her heart began to beat faster as she left the table. "Thanks for the compliment Wesker." _I don't like him, at least that's what I keep telling myself._

"Your welcome Claire." _I don't like her, at least that's what I keep telling myself._

* * *

><p>The chapter didn't originally end like this, in fact it was way longer. I lost the original one, because I'm smart. T_T I re-created it from memory and condensed it since I was(still am) pissed. Oh well~<p>

*= Did you see what I did there? Claire-bear, Care-bear eh, eh? *crickets*_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier since I haven't put it anywhere: Does it look like I own RE?**

_Yay for being lazy and inadvertently getting stuff for school~ Yeah!_

**Lust for a Redfield.**

Wesker was happy to have a free day off to work. _William can handle it, or should I say Annette can. _The dark highway stretched out before him in miles. Tall buildings and occasional car lights were all that made it easier to get him where he needed to be. He passed an assortment of cars before spotting a rather old vehicle pulled to the side of the road and its owner holding a phone to her ear and swearing. _Claire Redfield._

"Are you serious? When I need you guys the most you don't want to answer your damn phone? Claire heard a car stop in front of her and a creepy old man stepped out of the vehicle. "Need help little lady?" Claire cautiously looked up; she had a bad feeling about this man and so she lied. "Nope! I'm fine a friend is on their way..." The old man walked closer, he had a look in his eyes that screamed evil. Claire had a feeling that he was going to try something and she got ready to fight. "Dear heart, you should really stop getting into trouble." _Of all the people in the world! Wesker? _" What are you doing here?" The old man turned and faced Wesker, scowling. " This one is mine, I have plans for 'er so get lost. Else you and the little lady get hurt." Wesker didn't even pay the man any mind and kept walking. _Get out of here you idiot! _"I'm not the one that will be hurt." Claire winced at Weskers tone. It was cold, heartless and if it had been a knife it would of cut the man into pieces. The old man didn't speak nor did he move. He stared at Wesker and if you looked close enough he was shaking. The sheer power in Weskers voice scared him. Weskerseyes were trained on him, daring him to move. The man ran back to his car and pulled off in a rush.

"What the Hell?" _Teach me how to do that!_

Wesker turned his eyes to Claire. He squinted, seeing if the man caused her harm. _Not a scratch, good. _"I'm assuming your car broke down?" She nodded slowly. "Um...thanks." He only nodded and examined the car. "I doubt you want to wait two hours for tow truck. So follow me." Claire didn't even complain she only waited until the black Mustang unlocked and she entered. They drove in silence. Until Claire's stomach decided to break it. The growling noise made her blush in an attempt to cover it up. "Your hungry." She nodded. "I was on my way to get food. Claire saw him nod and he turned and went down some random street. She wasn't in the mood to pay attention to street names, her only focus being on the man to the left of her. She stared at his sunglasses for a long time, wondering what the color of his eyes were and why he wore them so often. She voiced her question soon after. " Why do you always wear sunglasses?" The only response she got was the turning of the steering wheel and the sound of a car parking in front of a restaurant. Wesker stopped the car, and spoke. " Because I can." A simple answer, an answer that Claire deemed unsatisfactory. "That's not a good answer you know, an answer you know." Wesker got out of the car and Claire soon followed. Wesker being the gentleman that he is opened the door for her, she said her thanks and looked around the fancy place. A woman walked up and asked if they wanted a table for two. She had to use most of her willpower to not roll her eyes. _Do you see anyone else lady?_

Another woman lead them to a table near the windows. Claire could see the bright lights of New York's and the cars passing by. "Hello, my name is Bryan and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" Wesker shook his head. "And what would you like beautiful?" The man smiled cheerfully at Claire, he appeared to be at least twenty. In response to the compliment Claire blushed lightly and ordered water. Wesker sat silently a pang of jealousy in his heart. Why he didn't know, but it was there and he didn't like it at all. Sure over the month he would sneak in subtle flirts here and there (against his better judgment, mind you) most of the time they meant nothing. Up in till now, his heart seemed to disagree with his mind. He kept telling himself that it was nothing. There was absolutely know way he could ever care for the girl in front of him. No possible way. But having this _boy _flirt with her while she ordered her food irritated him. The server did asked if he would like something to eat as well, he declined. He lost his appetite after hearing William tell him the recent baby stories of Sherry.

Claire slowly took a bite out of her seasoned Salmon. Her taste buds were bombarded with hints of lemon and a large variety of spices. "This is yummy!" She squealed happily. The surrounding customers turned their heads to see what all the commotion was about. Claire didn't care, she continued eating until the fish was no more and her stomach was content for the moment. She saw that Wesker (from what she could tell) was looking at her and she opened her mouth to ask why. "Do I eat like my brother or something?" She got no immediate answer, a few seconds passed before he spoke. " No, that's why I'm staring." She laughed a little. "I never understood why Chris couldn't be a little neater when he eats but oh well." The two fell silent, they gazed out the window until the server Bryan appeared. "Well, sweetheart would you like some dessert?" Claire looked at Wesker, after all this was his money she was using. "If you want dessert get dessert." She beamed at the older man across from her. "Vanilla ice cream please!" Her attitude turned into that of a child in a toy store and the server chuckled. "Coming right up!" Bryan left Claire shifting in excitement. Its been a while since she had ice cream. Especially since she generally avoided it in the stores else she would buy a large amount and pig out. _That _definitely wasn't healthy. However, now that she had it in her clutches she wasn't going to let it go. _Anywhere except my stomach! _ The ice cream came quickly, the restaurant gave her a generous amount of it as well. Claire _almost _drooled like a dog. "Enjoy your ice cream!"

Wesker watched her take a small spoonful of the dessert. Slowly she raised the spoon to her lips and guided the sweet inside. She shuddered in delight. "This is delicious!" Her eyes gleamed and she happily destroyed the bowls contents. As she neared the end Weskers eyes caught a drip of the ice cream at the corner of her mouth. "Dear heart." She looked up in disapproval at being interrupted. He rolled his eyes. "You have ice cream on you face." She lightly touched her skin trying to find the traitor. "Here?" She asked stopping her hand. "No, to the right." Her hand followed in that direction. " Not your right, my right." Her hand changed its course and stopped. "Here?" Wesker shook his head once more. "Here?" He got fed up and reached for her face. Cupping her chin his thumb slowly wiped the ice cream away from her lips.

Claire vaguely noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves anymore and that his hands were soft— slightly calloused and warm. All she really cared about though was how close he was to her face. She could smell the expensive cologne he work that smelled like it came from Heaven, she noticed he had a smooth face despite his age and for the first time she saw his eyes. She couldn't see what color they were but she saw them and that made her happy. It seemed like he held her face for hours before letting go and pulling away, letting her resume eating the remnants of the treat. She felt a blush in her cheeks and buried her face in her bowl so he wouldn't see. _What was that about? And why do I want it to happen again?_

Wesker felt his heart beat quicken when he held her face. It was a sickening feeling, he felt like for the first time in years he would throw-up or do back-flips. _Haven't felt this way since..._ " All gone!" He turned his attention to Claire who just couldn't stop beaming at him once more. He nodded and they left, leaving a tip for the waiter and paying the bill. The car ride to Claire's was full with small conversations. "Why don't you two get along anymore." He threw her a side glance, already knowing who she was speaking about. " You assume we got along before." He saw her nod. " I've seen pictures, with you, Chris, and Jill," He was silent while she continued. " You all looked so happy, even you despite the fact that you didn't even smile. I just find it sad that great friends were driven apart over something. I don't know what happened so I'm not going to judge either of you. It's just...sad." Wesker said nothing, he continued driving to her house and before long he was there. He followed her to her door in case something else happened and she flashed him a smile. "Thank you." He nodded as she entered her house. He left then and went home.

Ring! Rrrring!

"Hello?"

"Hey there!" It was William and heard another male voice accompanying his in the background. "Hello Wesker!" Alfred Ashford his cousin. "Its obvious you two want something so spit it out." The two laughed at his rudeness before speaking in unison. "Where have you been?" He camly told the two what happened and William whistled. "Ah ha! I knew it! I'm telling you Wesker your going to end up falling for the girl! You even took her out on a date!" Wesker bit back a growl. " Wesker? In love! The gods must be blessing us on this night!" Alfred squealed. " I'm not falling in love with anyone." William scoffed. "Yeah right! It's a sign Wesker! Soon you'll see her outside of Emmy's like earlier. Jesus loves you!" The two went on and on about how he was falling in love and get in a fight with Chris over Claire and so on. He really wanted to shoot himself. " So since your with Claire, what are you going to do about that dumb bitch Excella?" William started laughing his head off, gasping ' I can't breathe!' "Alfred." Alfred even joined in the laughter. "What? It's not like you care about her despite her delusions." He heard William tell him how what he said was rude even though it was funny. "So what? She's disgustingly vain, and plus she calls me 'Allie poo'. That warrants a rude comment. Anyway what are you going to do?" Wesker ran his free hand down his face. " Nothing. There is nothing going on between Claire and I. I would sooner go back to college then begin a relationship with Chris's little sister." The two said 'sure' dragging out the end before wishing him a good "Claire filled dream night."

He sat down in a comfy chair and closed his eyes. Over time his resting mind went to Claire and the moment when he wiped away the ice cream. The innocent sight was erotic, he really just wanted her to get fed up with touching her face to find it and lick it away. And her skin! It was soft and practically flawless, the only blemishes being the now faint scars from her childhood. " If she is a gift from God, I need to find away to send her back. This is just ridiculous!" It wasn't the first time that he thought about her. It was now a month and few weeks since their first encounter and already his thoughts strayed to her. Small innocent ones excluding the one he just had. His desire for Excella was waning. He now wanted Claire and apparently God wanted him to get her.

* * *

><p>It's 2:47 AM right now. I'm not tired, I'm hungry. *Goes to make a sandwich.* Sorry it took so long to update and that the chapters get shorter( but they WILL get longer), I rough draft on my phone because I'm cool. Ta Ta!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter took so long because I fried my brain while writing a lemon for Bleach and various OC oneshots for another anime: Durarara -Lady Nerd :3 Should I post the lemon?

**Let's Get To Know Each Other Better. / One thing in common. BAD DAY!**

It was a bright day in New York. Boys and girls were going on dates, famous celebrities were shopping, people were having disputes over pizza places, and Claire? She was getting road rage. "Move you slow bastard! The speed limit is fifty-five not ten!" Extreme road rage. She woke up with a kink in her shoulder, she had a massive headache, and to top it all off her car was still being a spoiled brat. All she wanted was to get to Jills' house and talk. That was it! But no, she had to coerce her car to work today, some genius in front of her couldn't drive, and she really just wanted to go back to sleep.

Ring! Ring!

"I am not, answering that." It was either her brother, or Rebecca and Chris wasn't going to help her mood with his 'brother tendencies' and Rebecca wasn't going to help either with her constant happiness.

Ring! Ring!

"No."

"Oh come on old man! If your over the age of sixty stop driving please!"

Ri-

"What?" The caller sucked in air. "Bad Day?" It was Leon. "Yes. What do you need?" Her speech was clipped and she _really _anted to go to sleep. "Well I suppose it will have to wait. Hope your day gets better Claire." Leon hung up and Claire shoved her phone back into her purse. She would feel bad later on in the day and call him to apologize, right now though she wasn't apologizing to anybody anytime soon. "Really kid? Really? Can't you walk faster?"

Jill sat comfortably on the couch flipping through channels on her T.V. And munching on chocolate covered pretzels. The morning was good to her. Chris sat to the right of her, making a phone call and discussing plans for their company. Occasionally he would slip his hand into the bowl of pretzels and steal a couple. Most of the time she would slap his hand away. "Have you thought of a good idea you would like to patent?"

Knock knock!

"On my way!"

"Well then, call Patent Co.! WE patent any of your ideas-"

Jill opened the door and let a rather grumpy Claire inside. "Bad day?" Claire didn't even look at her. "How did you figure that out?" Claire sat down next to Jill when they reached the couch. " Well you're wearing a shirt that reads ' Bad day, piss off.' Usually that means something." Claire didn't even chuckle, she only rubbed her shoulder and grimaced. "Would you like a pain killer?" Claire shook her head. " I already took some. They just haven't kicked in yet." She said with a frown. " How many pills did you take?" Claire held her hand. "Five? Well would you like me to you tea?" Claire shook her head once more. " You're the one who's pregnant here Jill, I'll make my own tea." Claire tried not to follow suit. " You're so moody Claire and I'm the one pregnant!" Chris stood finished with his phone call and embraced his seething sister. " What has you all riled up sis?" Claire's tone was venomous. "You currently. Mainly because your hugging me." Chris whistled and backed away. "Whoa! Claire are you on your period?" As soon as the word left his mouth he shuddered, waving his hands like a little girl who picked up a bug. Claire took a deep breath. " Yeah, what has you all pissy? Usually you're all 'I hold the sun in my heart! Nothing can bring me down!' now you're all 'Die." Claire pursed her lips. Don't say his name, don't say his name. Don't. Say. His. Name.

"Nothing and no one." She shifted her eyes back to the teapot on the stove. _Please whistle!_ "You're lying Claire." Her eyes snapped back to her brother. You. Yeah, you. Stop being related to me.

Sissssss!

The teapot! Thank you God!

She turned down the flame, the dial rested on low. "So who is it?" She ignored the question and instead opened a drawer. "Is it a girl?" She took a floral patterned pan holder and folded it over the handle of the teapot. "Is it a guy?" She poured the hot water into her cup carefully, she didn't feel like cleaning. _Now all I need to do is wait. _

"Is it Leon?"

Claire tap danced lazily on the hardwood floors of her brothers large but not lavish home. "Is it Luis?"

"Baby it's cold outside!"

"Steve?"

"I'm singing in the rain!"

"Billy?"

"Devil went down to Georgia lookin' for a soul to find," Her tea finally turned it's color and she dropped two table spoons of sugar into the cup. "Hmm.." She brought it to her lips and let the blazing liquid enter her mouth... Jill chuckled and spoke. "Is it Wesker?" Only to spit it all out, coating the once sparkling counter with her saliva, tea, hints of not yet dissolved sugar. She just stood there mouth agape and staring at the instantly hardening gaze of her brother, and the apologetic one of Jill.

"Claire."

"Fuck." _I'm going to have to clean her counters._

The Redfield home was filled with yelling shortly after that. Chris kept telling her to stay away from the blonde man. Claire was telling him to go choke on a cogwheel and that he had no control over who she decided to start a friendship with. _If _that's what you wanted to call her 'relationship' with the thirty-three year old. Sure her conditioned hate waned the more she talked to him (because the man just couldn't start a conversation to save his life) and the more began to _like _him, but that meant nothing, right? She believed so.

"The man is a rude bastard and manipulates people into doing what he wants!"

"That's the same thing you do with your job!"

Jill opened her mouth and spoke. "Guys?"

"I'm not a manipulative bastard Claire! I'm caring, understand-"

"_Understanding? _Pfft! Yeah fucking right! _Not_ manipulative? Good joke there! You're _not_ understanding that being friends and talking to Wesker isn't so bad! And aren't you being manipulative right now? Trying to bend me to your will 'he'll hurt you Claire?' _Everyone _will hurt you Chris. And that's just like you, only listing you good traits and skipping over your flaws!"

"Guys?"

"I'm not being manipulative! I'm trying to make you see reason Claire! That asshole is no good!"

Claire completely ignored him. "Let's start with listing your flaws shall we? Your controlling, you worry to fucking much, you jump to conclusions, your egotistical, the list goes on!"

"No really, guys?"

"Then how about yours? You're bratty, hot-headed, to damn curious for your own goo, selfish-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The arguing siblings mouths snapped shut audibly. "You." Jill pointed at Claire. "Go into the kitchen, clean up your mess and go into the hallway to breathe." Claire did as she was told. "You." She pointed at Chris. "Go into our bedroom and breathe." His foot steps made no sound.

Claire angrily wiped away at the counter making it shine once again. When she finished she entered the corresponding hallway.

Chris, as calmly as he could, closed the door instead of slamming it. That would only make things worse.

Jill followed after him and Claire could hear the couple arguing. Well Chris was. "Stubborn, overprotective..." Jill's voice was eerily calm and but Claire could tell she was royally pissed. The door opened after a couple of minutes and Jill looked at Claire. Claire looked away, in that moment Jill reminded her of her mother. _Speaking of which I need to call her and dad. _ "So you're friends with Wesker." Claire shook her head. "Yes, and no." Jill walked around her in circles, her eyes locked on the her. _Explain._ "I'm honestly not sure. We talk sometimes,,,I do most of the talking. He just listens, that must be due to his professionalism. We just talk like normal acquaintances." Maybe not _normal_. His occasional subtle flirting (which he cleverly hides behind insults) and her own were evidence of that. Were they friends? Claire hoped so. He doesn't seem like he would be a bad friend or best friend or...anything really. At least he wouldn't chew her up and spit her out like her brother did earlier. "I believe you." Claire clanked her head on the counter. "Thank you." She whispered into the stone. "Just be careful OK? Chris is right about him being manipulative, we've known he for a long time Claire." Claire sighed. Of all the people in the world, she got Wesker. The whole thing was troublesome. The business man better be worth the trouble. _Damn my curiosity. _

Wesker sat in his office, his hands clenched and unclenched in an annoyed rhythm. Of all the people to want, it had to be her. The whole thing was a giant bundle of stupidity. It wasn't the fact that she was younger than him. It wasn't the fact that girls like Claire (which he was almost positive there weren't any) took a lot of time to earn. No, it was the fact that she was a Redfield. Her being a Redfield would cause his father and mother to keel over and die. It also meant it would be a long time before his lust for her would be sated. "She is well worth the effort." But damn it all! He thought up every plan to woo her to his side, and every idea was horrible. _Why couldn't she be like other women?_ No. If she was then the prize for completing this challenge would be bland. He only had one option, it wasn't quick, it wasn't going to be easy, but he would do it. He had to get to know her. "How annoying."

Emmy's wasn't crowed at this time of night. Claire was glad for that. She was to tired to stand and serve a crap load of people. She only wanted to serve one and the mostly stoic man wasn't here. Claire learned that he never came at night. "Well maybe never isn't the right word..." Rarely fit the situation better. The man rarely walked through those doors at night. She hoped he would tonight though. She was bored, lonely, and she wanted to talk to him. To prove to Chris and Jll that people can change. That this man whom they said they've known for years could change in the ten year span of not speaking. He _was _human after all, if a murderer could save kittens and children from a burning building then Wesker could stop being...well a bastard.

The familiar silence of his shoes and the jingle of a bell made Claire's heart leap. Sometimes she would get the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why and frankly she didn't care. The feeling was nice. As long as he was here she would be fine in the quiet café. She wordlessly made his coffee and brought it to him. She sat down with a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" _He spoke first! _"I was lonely and you showed up. Now I'm happy." He said nothing, and he didn't take a sip of his coffee. "I have a question." He stared at her. "Most people would ask the question instead of saying they have one. Ask it, dear heart." She shrugged, and the use of her nick name no longer bothered her. "Are you manipulative?" He continued to stare, only this time he took a sip of his coffee. "Do you want the truth or the lie?" Claire's smile got wider. "Truth." She saw the ends of his mouth quirk up slightly and she got the butterfly feeling all over again. It was a small smile, more of a smirk than anything else but he smiled nonetheless. " Yes. Along with everyone else on this planet." Claire tilted her head in confusion. " I know a lot of people who aren't manipulative." Weskers smile never faded. " They aren't manipulative with _you_. Everyone is manipulative in some way. That Rebecca girl that you told me about for example. In your words she's sweet and kind. In her husbands she could be sweet, kind, and manipulative." Claire couldn't disagree with that. She couldn't count how many times Rebecca made Billy do things like get her chocolate or expensive make-up sets in the middle of the night. " Does that help you understand better?" She nodded and rested her chin on her hands. "Yeah...thanks." Wesker nodded. " It seems we have one thing in common so far." His eyebrows rose. And with the most_ innocent _smile Claire could muster she spoke. "I'm manipulative too."

They talked for what seemed like hours after that. He asked her questions (for once) about what she liked and what she did in her free time. She did the same, most of the things she found out made her eyes widen. Really, who would of thought that Wesker liked to bake in his free time? It was, dare she say it, cute. She found herself wanting to try some of his baked goods one day. She wanted to know more, and if things kept up she would. Wesker seemed to be in awe as well. Who would of thought that the hot-headed, no patience whatsoever Redfield loved to draw and paint? Those two things required a lot of time and patience. Obviously she had it. She also said she goes to art college and always gets the highest marks in her classes. He found himself wanting to go through her sketchbook and see what the girl could create. Maybe getting to know her wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

><p>*insert witty comments here* :D Review, yeah? :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

To busy eating Corn Flakes kthx. Oh and Wesker talks to himself. /he'

elvenzombizz: Bad days are the worst! Sadly the don't always end as awesome as Claires. She's such a lucky lady!

fanofmany: Hello thar! Oh no! Not the apocalypse D: and thank you, I honestly thought I was kinda rushing along ^_^''

NinMetro: Who doesn't! xD

Naoko Suki: Yeah Wesker. JUST. Do. IT. And mom Jill was fun to write. She shall return soon!

And to those of you who alerted: Thanks :D Drop a review, yeah?

**You hold his attention...**

As soon as the alarm went off Claire jumped up and stretched. Her back and shoulders cracked loudly, leaving Claire in a state of bliss while she let out a soft moan. She was excited for the day. She had the day off, and was going to spend it with Rebecca and Billy at the new mall in the city. To their excitement, and Billy's chagrin. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, while humming some random song in her head. When she finished she rummaged through her closet for comfortable clothes. She went through four dresses, two rompers, a frilly blouse and skirt before she finally settled on a plain White t-shirt and some jeans. Even then she still wasn't happy but what could she do?

"Woof! Woof!" _Fen?_ Her husky scratched at the door demanding to be acknowledged. "Oh, don't get your tail all twisted! I'm comin, I'm comin'." She opened her door with a grumble, looking down at a whining Fen she noticed his bowl was empty. "Oh! Sorry boy! I'll feed ya in a second OK?" Fen seemed to understand and stopped whining, instead he waited patiently at her door. Not once did he enter her room. She smiled at him, she was glad he remembered her rules. Extra treat for him! With a rush she pulled on some flats and set foot into her living room. Fen followed, his elaborately decorated bowl hung in his mouth. The width of the bowl gave him the appearance of the Joker with how wide his mouth was. "Hm, bacon flavored dog food or beef stew?" She faced Fen, but she got no response. "Both?" Fen's tail began to wag happily. Claire chuckled. "What a strange puppy!" She poured both products in his bowl and glanced at her clock. She had one hour left before she had to leave. She decided she would waste the time by calling up Jill. She left Fen to devour his meal. Claire reached fro her phone on the kitchen counter. She dialed Jills number aloud.

" 226-5445...I think it is anyway." Claire could never remember the older woman's number for the life of her! She always had to say it out loud to check with her mind. She would hate to see what would happen when she got older. The phone rang and she finally got an answer. "Hello?" Claire smiled before speaking. "Hey, Jill." The older woman squealed in delight. "Claire! I haven't talked to you in forever! How are you?" _Yeah right, a couple weeks ago you were yelling at Chris and I. _Despite that Claire smile got wider, Jill's excitement was infectious. "Oh, same old, same old I got a job." Jill laughed. Claire knew that if she made it seem like they really didn't talk in ages then the woman would laugh. People need to laugh more often. "You make yourself sound so old you know! And this is coming from me, the thirty-something year old." The two talked for thirty or so minutes before they let each other go. The phone clicked and Claire grabbed her car keys, and headed toward the front door. "Be a good boy while I'm gone OK Fen?" She was rewarded with a happy bark. _Now let's hope that ol' Betsy will work today._

* * *

><p>"This place is huge!" Rebecca squealed. Billy merely rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. It was obvious that he was resisting a dirty joke. "Is that your personal observation, Becca?" Claire smirked at the glare she received. "Oh shut up Claire, nobody asked you!" The younger girl stuck out her tongue and skipped off toward a random store. Claire turned to Billy in confusion. "And you married that?" He shrugged and followed after her.<p>

They went through a large amount of stores. Some sold lingerie and Rebecca repeatedly teased Billy with the lacy undergarments. Much to his displeasure (or pleasure depending on how you looked at it). Claire went to an art store to buy new paint and brushes for her work. The new supplies racked up to a hundred dollars, a good buy in her opinion. Most high quality art supplies go higher than that. Rebecca whistled as they walked around some more, her bags of clothes swished around her small frame. Claire only bought a small amount of outfits, why get new clothes when she could get paint? _I swear if it wasn't socially unacceptable I would be a nudist. _Claire laughed at the thought and her eyes darted between Rebecca's bags and her own.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca's eyes squinted, her eyes searched around for something that wasn't there.

"Just imagining myself as a nudist!" Rebecca puckered her lips like she tasted something sour. "Gross!" Billy hid a chuckled behind his hands. " You know, I don't think I would mind you as a nudist Claire." Billy wiggled his eyebrows and Claire chuckled slyly. "Billy!" Rebecca huffed and playfully slapped his arm. "I'm just kiddin' Becca! I'm only interested in seeing you naked." He kissed her and pulled away, he smirked at her blush. This brought a new set of laughter as Rebecca sputtered in embarrassment. "Not in front of Claire!"

The redhead rolled her eyes; Claire was used to couples affection. It's not like she didn't participate in it when she had a partner. Rebecca had no reason to hide it from her. "Claire is a growing girl Becca. I'm sure she's seen this a thousand times."

"Yeah, well I don't want to make her feel like she's a third wheel, it's been a while since she;s had a boyfriend." Claire coughed. "Um, hello? I'm right here." Both ignored her as they 'argued' over her marital status. Rebecca walked ahead of them. "Let's get some food OK?" Both heads snapped in her direction. "Food? Alright!" Billy fist pumped his tattooed arm and walked in the direction of the food court. "He would get excited about that." Rebecca grumbled. "Oh don't feel like a third wheel to the food." Claire joked. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah let's go."

* * *

><p>Wesker was annoyed, deeply, irrevocably annoyed. Excella had begged him to take her to the new mall that they opened. Excella claimed it was to 'check out the merchandise' but of course she only wanted to see the stores. He didn't like malls. To much noise, to many people. That also meant he had a higher chance of meeting Claire. <em>She is a girl after all. <em>He just wanted to get out of the building with what was left of his sanity in tact. After all going after your nemesis's sister surely meant that one wasn't sane. Plus Excella and her constant tugging was grating on his barely there nerves. "Wesker let's get something to eat OK?" He nodded. _Better than having you drag me to perfume stores._

Wesker reached the crowded food court with a scowl. Usually Excella didn't bother him much, in fact he never really paid any attention to her. But felt as though he wanted something else, _someone _else. He just didn't want to really believe that he wanted that person. _Coffee. I need more coffee._ His eyes looked past Excella at the table a few spaces behind her, he quickly found himself staring at Claire Redfield. _Is New York really that small? And how can something so plain look good on the girl? __**Stop it. **_

Through out the laughs and stories Claire participated in she felt as though eyes where on her and she shifted in her seat. "Claire is something wrong?" She shook her head, "Anyway, what is it like being married Rebecca? Billy?" The two shared loving glances before beaming up at her. "It's wonderful!" Claire returned their smiles before continuing her questions. "Was it hard telling your parents? After all Billy _is _twenty-seven..." Billy frowned a little. "You make it sound like I'm fifty!" Claire raised her hands, absentmindedly waving them in the air. She was trying to erase her sentence. "Oh, Billy calm down, and no Claire. My parents were OK as long as Billy treated me right." Rebecca smiled up at Billy and planted a kiss on his cheek. " And boy does he treat me right!" The targeted man smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, quickly he wiped away Rebeccas kiss and did the same to her. Claire let out a small 'Aw!' and loud gagging noises. "So Claire," Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows. "When are you going to start dating again?"

Claire groaned." You know, Leon really likes you..."

"I'm aware of Leon's feelings Rebecca. I just don't feel the same, he's nice and all..." Her voice trailed off. "But you think of him as another brother right?" Claire mentally cheered. _Finally! Someone understands! _"Exactly! I keep trying to tell Diane that but she calls it bullshit! It's so frustrating! And I heard he found a girl, finally!" Rebecca giggled. " So what guys interest you?" The two women stared at Billy while he shrugged. "What? I'm not allowed to help a friend in need?" Claire huffed. " I'm not 'in need' Billy, thanks for making me sound desperate." Billy chuckled in response. "So do you have a type? Smart? Tall, dark and handsome? Artistic?" Claire shrugged. "I don't really know, I like tall guys. Attractiveness is a plus and intelligence is a must. I do like blondes.." She felt eyes on the back of her head but she didn't shift this time. Instead she willed herself to ignore it. Along with the alarming image of an older man who just so happened to have blonde hair and sunglasses.

Wesker for the life of him could not stop staring at the younger girl. Especially after hearing she was single, and many other tidbits of helpful information. He hid his stares from Excella (not like it was all that hard, he is wearing black sunglasses.) but she eventually caught on that he wasn't interested in what she was saying. " Wesker? What has your attention this time?" _Claire Redfield. _"Nothing Excella, don't worry about it." She squinted and looked around the food court. Her eyes stopped as soon as she reached what she assumed (and she was correct) the culprit was. "Is it that girl over there? Is she flirting with you?" Excella then stood up and walked towards the group of friends. _How annoying. Breathe Albert, breathe. _One of the many traits of Excella that Wesker didn't like was that when he hid something from her she would go crazy on anything or in this case anyone whom she deemed responsible. Much to his annoyance.

_** Why did you pick a jealous woman?**_

_ Boredom. _

_** And now that boredom is going to cause you to down whiskey, and it just might ruin your budding relationship with Claire.**_

_ What relationship? This is merely lust._

_** And lust turns into love and love turns into bedrooms, then marriage, and then its babies, then more babies, then death while holding hands.**_

_ False._

_** Fool.**_

Now wasn't the time for arguing with himself. It was absolutely insane. Now he had to figure out a way to smooth this event over with Excella when she finished. After all he wasn't about to run a good fight. _And I'm curious to see how Claire would fair against her. _

The sound of heels on the floor of the food court drew Claire and the others out of the conversation they were having. The looked up and found a woman in her late twenties to thirties glaring at them. Claire mostly. "Um, can I help you?" Rebecca spoke in a confused and curious manner. The woman ignored her and started talking to Claire. "Look, do you know who that is behind me?" For emphasis the woman pointed behind her. Claire's eyes followed and found Wesker looking dead at her, frowning and shaking his head. She was almost positive that he was saying 'Sorry.' "OK, so Albert Wesker is behind you what's your point?" As soon as the words flew out of Claire's mouth she instantly regretted it, for the woman's brown eyes had a fire behind them and she just fed the flames. " The point is, stop flirting with my boyfriend you cheap whore!"

Stop.

_ Boyfriend. A pang of jealousy._

Rewind.

Press Play.

_ Stop flirting with my boy friend you cheap whore._

_ Cheap. Whore._

Now Claire was beyond confused. One, because when the woman said boyfriend she felt slightly jealous, two because she wasn't flirting with anybody except the food in front of her. And last but not least, the fact that she just got called a cheap whore and she did nothing to warrant such an insult. Claire was so confused she burst into laughter. A defense mechanism before she got pissed, really pissed. "Becca.." Billy started scooting back, Rebecca did the same. " Yeah I know." Claire stood up when she finished, the woman towered over her because of her heels but that didn't deter her. "Look, I have no clue who you think you are but I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend. Now if you kindly walk away. I'm willing to forgive you for calling me out of my name." She spoke calmly, mentally breathing in and out helped. She never did take insults in stride. "Oh? Then why is he so focused on you?" _What the hell is this lady talking about? Wait..._

The nagging feeling of eyes on her.

_ Oh._

"Not sure. I was just having a good time with my friends before you showed up." _Walk away lady._

"Or you were flirting with him every chance you got! Keep your disgusting eyes away from him ,peasant!" Claire sneaked a glance at Wesker who was calmly watching from afar, a deadpanned look turned into a smirk when she gave him a look that said ' This lady is about to get punched.' " Wow, you're such a jealous woman aren't you? You **must **be doing something wrong in the bedroom if he's so focused on me. Go fix that and for the record I'm not a peasant. I'm a Redfield." The woman looked shocked for a moment but didn't relent on her tirade. "So you're a Redfield..." The spoiled woman's eyes roamed her body in disgust. " Pathetic, the Redfields must be falling on hard times if they let you go outside looking like that. For once Claire wished she dressed nicer. Her eyes hardened. Claire opened the vaults in her mind as soon as the woman appeared familiar to her. Excella Giovanni, employee of Umbrella Crop. And daughter of Alessandro Giovanni, a billionaire. _Why is she in a mall? _" Correction, the Giovanni's must be on hard times to let one of their own walk inside a mall. Shouldn't you be using up daddies money somewhere? Either way, I'm done talking to a spoiled brat. Go irritate Wesker with that attitude of yours." Claire then promptly turned on her heel before walking away. Rebecca and Billy followed her in haste.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Excella yelled.

But they kept walking as if nothing happened. For good measure they started laughing, with Claire being the loudest.

Wesker sat at the table with a cleverly hidden smile on his face. Most women cowered in front of Excella, for fear of what 'Daddy' would do should she whine. But no, this girl-woman-Claire didn't cower, she stood her ground and walked away. And watching her laugh at the seething woman, get mad, get flustered skin had him wishing he was the reason for it not Excella.

_** It's only lust right?**_

Excella marched after Claire and grabbed her ponytail,pulling it back.

In reflex, Claire twisted around and punched the woman in the face. Excella's hand let go, Rebecca gasped, Billy winced. Excella quickly attacked with a slap and both women were soon fighting like grown men. Rebecca tried to pull the women apart, but that did nothing but spur them on.

People in the food court were cheering. Security was rushing toward them. The women didn't care and kept clawing, punching, pulling at each other. Until Claire pinned Excella to floor. "OK, I tried to walk away, I tried to ignore you. But bitch, now you're on my list." Claire felt strong arms pull her off and she had assumed it was Billy, to her surprise it was Wesker. She glared. "No. No. No. I don't care what your relationship is with her but this woman isn't leaving until something is bleeding." Wesker looked down at her. "She is bleeding." Security tried to help Excella up but she slapped their hands away. Before she could comment on about Wesker helping Claire first and letting his hold linger the man let his arms drop. Claire looked at Rebecca and Billy before sighing. Rebecca gave her a hug and cheered. "You kicked that woman's ass!" Billy nudged his cheering wife. "Rebecca, later."

Excella screamed. "I won't forget this Redfield!" Wesker said Excella's name in disapproval. "Excella, we're leaving." He held a finality in his voice and his eyes (from what Claire could see) were cold as he looked at her. Claire didn't bother shoving down the sense of fear she got from him at that moment. "Come on Claire."

She walked quickly to catch up with the couple. She dared to pass a swift glance back at Wesker. He stopped and did the same. With haste Claire mouth 'Sorry.' to which he only nodded before walking again.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was filled with conversation about the fight and how stupid Claire's car was, mostly about the fight though. "Wow Claire! I haven't sen you fight like that since high school." Billy whistled. "High school? Don't tell me Claire was a delinquent!" Claire groaned. "Mhmm! She got in fights all the time, middle school, elementary school-"<p>

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But, I didn't fight in elementary school. In middle school I only got in a few fights over 'he said, she said' drama. Ended up friends with all the girls and boys." Billy coughed. "You fought boys too?" Rebecca was quick to reply. "Oh you should of seen her in high school! Claire got in fights with upperclassman boys and girls like they were freshman!"

"I'm glad you're hellbent on telling my whole life story Becca." Claire ran her fingers through her with a frown. "I can't believe she pulled my hair! What are we kindergarteners? Though our fight was pretty childish but really?" Claire began stroking the red tresses while whimpering. "My beautiful hair, I'm sorry that mean old lady decided to pull you..." When the car stopped at a red-light the married couple flashed her a look. "What?"

Claire walked into her house happy. Happy because a certain excited dog ran up to her and around her as if saying 'Play with me,yeah?' which of course she did. She lead the dog to the back yard and played fetch with him. The sun was still out so she didn't have to worry about not finding the ball. Fen returned with the soon wet, dirt, and grass covered ball each time before running back to get it again. Her cell phone buzzed and she checked it when Fen returned.

_ New Message:Chris Bro 3_

"_A fight Claire?"_

She didn't bother replying and tossed the ball back.

Buzz!

_ New Message: Jill 3_

"_So did you win?"_

_ New Message: Leon -_-' :D  
><em>

"_Hey did you really get in a fight? Awesome!_

_ New Message: Luis~_

_ Señorita! I just now you kicked ass right?_

_ New Message Diane: Diane :D_

_ I missed it! Damn you could of called me!_

_ New Message: Barry Ol' Pal_

"Barry? I forgot I had the old mans number."

"_I know you used those skills I taught you right?"_

_ New Messag-_

Claire turned her phone off and laughed loudly. "Really Rebecca? It's not like I just got proposed to, sheesh!"

Wesker sat at his desk, reading and signing papers. He heard the door to his office open and he smelled expensive cologne with a hint of flowers. _Alfred._ "So, what happened to Excella face? You know, besides the usual." Wesker didn't even look up. "I thought you didn't care for her." Alfred chuckled darkly. " I don't. I just want to thank the woman who beat her up!" Wesker stopped signing the papers on his desk. He sighed for the fiftieth time that day and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Claire." He found himself saying _her_ name alone lately. Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "Claire? No Redfield? Already on a first name basis with her? Good job cousin!"

"Go. Away. Alfred. Also, go tell Alexia to stop calling, if I have to hear Excella whine one more time..." Alfred shrugged. "She misses her little 'Alberta' it's not my fault. And why don't you just ditch Excella already? You're _obviously_ moving on to someone better." Wesker ignored the last sentence and openly cringed at the use of 'Alberta'. "She still uses that damn nickname?" Alfred smiled sinisterly. "And many others."

Claire laid in bed with a frown. Art school would start up again soon. She was glad to finally be able to be challenged with assignments and everything but that meant more of her time would be lost. Her only free time would be holidays or those rare days when she didn't have to do anything. "No hanging out with Rebecca, Billy, or Diane..." She turned and faced the wall. "Which also means I won't be able to see or talk with Wesker." She didn't fret over saying his name so often anymore. They were friends, kinda, maybe, so she could say it as much as she wanted and as loud as she wanted. _That sounds dirty._ As soon as her mind went down that particular train she got goosebumps but she was sure it was from the AC. "Well it's not like he isn't hot or anything..." She felt a blush rise up. Claire whispered into her pillow after letting out a soft sigh. "Now if only he would take off his sunglasses...maybe next time..."

* * *

><p>Yay for lame fight scenes and trash talk! -not the best at writing.<p>

However, if you would like me to elaborate on the fight I shall do so next chapter in a flashypoo! *Only if you desire it*


	7. Chapter 7

Authoress: Oh Claire~ I kinda feel bad for her in this chapter...but then I don't because I'm evil . Either way this chapter was fun to write and you'll find out why :B

And Claire throws punches, not slaps. /shesaboss.

**Lust for a Blonde man.**

Claire woke up with a groan. Today was the start of her second year in college. She was excited, but tired and she wished she could post pone the day back a week or two. Unfortunately for her she couldn't. Claire got out of bed and prepared for her work filled day. Claire slid her feet to her bathroom and looked I the mirror with a hiss. "That is so not cute!" Her hair was pointing in all kinds of directions making her look like a cartoon character. She grabbed a brush and proceeded to attack her head. The usually obedient locks were defiant, the attacked the brush with tangles that Claire had to fight through. With grunts and groans Claire succeeded in winning her battle. "Next time I'm wearing something on my head..." She groggily huffed as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. As soon as she was finished she donned what she dubbed her 'first day of college' outfit, a simple ensemble of matching dark Grey sweat pants and a matching baggy sweat shirt. She decided to leave her hair down for the day and slipped on sandals that complimented her sky Blue tipped nails.

"Woof!"

"Give me a second Fen!"

Claire opened her door and was face to face with Barry. "Ol' man?" Barry looked up with a shrug and smiled at Claire. "Long time no see Claire-Doll!" With a child-like squeal Claire attacked her 'Uncle' and hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you since you were," She pulled back. "Young!" Barry's brows furrowed jokingly."Ouch! That one hit me dead in the heart Claire!" Fen watched the sight with confusion. "Woof?" _Who is this momma? _

"Oh! Fen, you haven't met Barry yet have you?" Claire stretched out an arm toward Fen. "Uncle Barry this is Fen, Fen this is Uncle Barry!" Fen cautiously sniffed the older man before wagging his tail. Barry laughed. "This pup sure is easy to please." Claire nodded. "And he's super smart!" Claire patted Fen's head. "So Unc' why are you here?" Barry pulled out his keys. " To take you to school. Chris told me about your piece of-" Claire frowned. "Don't you talk about Betsy that way meanie head!" Barry shrugged. "Anyway, he wanted me to drop by and take you to school. You know you should really get rid of that car. She's twice my age and that's pretty bad." Claire shook her head. "That was the first car I got by myself. I'm not getting rid of it just yet."

"Woof!" _Momma I'm hungry!_

Fen nudged his head into Claire's foot and whined. "Yeah I know. It's time to feed you." Claire grabbed his bowl and filled it with a mix bacon and beef stew flavored dog food. "The pup likes a cocktail? Now that's pretty funny." Barry then proceeded to pick up Fen and 'baby talk' him. Fen barked happily at the attention. "Unc' Barry don't spoil him!" Barry let out a chuckle. "But at the rate you're going he'll be my only nephew!" Claire laughed. "Hey! I gotta give my uterus a break you know! You'll get another nephew later on if I feel like it." Barry put the puppy down and once Fen caught a whiff of his food he attacked his bowl. "Which will be by the time I'm eighty-nine. Claire, when are you going to get another..." Barry shuddered. "Boyfriend." The word dripped with venom. "For a second there you sounded just like Dad! And what is up with everyone asking about me getting a boyfriend?" Claire scratched behind Fen's ears before heading toward the door.

* * *

><p>Claire's car ride to school brought out a lot of happy (and unhappy) memories. So much that she just wanted to sit back and remember them all. The happy ones at least. "So, you got in a fight." Claire made a 'hn' noise. " Yes I won, yes I used those skills you oh so kindly drilled into my head Mr. Let's teach Claire how to fight when she's three!" Barry chortled happily. "That's my niece! So what happened?" Claire let out a puff of air. "Well..."<p>

_ Excella marched after Claire and grabbed her ponytail, pulling it back._

_ In reflex Claire twisted around and punched the woman in the face. Excella's hand let go. Rebecca gasped at the force Claire used, Billy winced. After Excella staggered back she quickly attacked with a slap and both women were soon fighting like grown men. Rebecca tried to pull the women apart, but that did nothing but spur them on. Excella yanked at Claires' clothing, pulling her forward and knocking their heads together. Both women grunted and Claire grabbed a hold of Excella's necklaces and started punching her in the face. Excella tried to get up but Claire straddled the woman's waist, shifting her weight on the woman's equally toned legs. This effectively prevented her from moving. Excella, through all the punches managed to hit Claire in the stomach, making the girl try and get air in. Excella gained the upper hand for a time and clawed at Claire's shirt and skin leaving scratches. Claire was getting annoyed with the woman's cat like clawing and pushed her off of her before diving back in like a lioness. Claire stood and Excella mimicked her movements. The women looked at each other with hate in their eyes for mere seconds before charging. Excella backhanded her and in retaliation Claire punched the woman in her lip. Excella screeched at attempted to claw at her. _

_ Both women were hitting each other in any possible place they could reach. The chest, the stomach, the arms and legs, the list went on. Claire hit Excella in the ribs as hard as she could bringing the rotten woman down. Claire quickly pinned her and lifted her right arm ready to hit Excella in the jaw. Sadly she was stopped._

Claire cut out Wesker since Barry didn't really like him either, or she should say his father. She didn't need yelling so early in the day. " So that's what happened." With her tale finished Claire looked out the window. " Looks like I'm here!" Claire beamed up at Barry and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Gross! Nice to know you haven't changed your sloppy kisses rule!" Barry hugged her and ruffled her hair. "It was nice seeing ya kid. Have a great day at school." Claire nodded. " Tell 'Aunt' Allison and the rest that I said hello!" With that she left the car and entered the building.

Claire was flustered. Her teacher Mr. Marcus not only re-introduced himself so flamboyantly and blatantly flirted with all the girls in the class ( which sadly included her) he requested that they draw nudes on the first day. Something that despite all her practice with being anatomically correct, all the naked men and women she has seen, Claire could not stop blushing through. She was mature, but every time she blushed when it came to nudes. And the prompt he gave wasn't helping either. The class had to draw people they knew _naked_. The whole thing was so awkward on so many levels. Claire opted for a simpler option, women. They had the same parts so it was easier for her to draw. She drew Jill sitting comfortably on a piano with a serene smile on her face while she cradled her stomach. Rebecca and Diane were next, they had halos and wings, the two flew in opposite directions with feathers behind them. Ada was last and the bold woman was striking a seductive pose since it _was_ Ada. She had a flapper girl headdress on and long gloves adorning her arms. She was glad Leon introduced Ada to her, she rather liked the woman. She was very polite and sweet with a bold kick and Claire liked it.

Foot steps drew close to Claire's seat and Claire got uneasy. She always got nervous when someone watched her draw. "Beautiful Claire! I see you have improved greatly over the years! And I see you still opt to draw women when I ask for nudes." The long haired man chuckled. He leaned in and whispered. "Let's see you draw males." With that Mr. Marcus walked away and inspected other students work. "Males?" Claire whispered. "Get a grip Claire, it's not like you haven't seen them naked...and it's only a picture." Claire lifted her pencil and began to draw. She drew Chris making a silly macho man pose like he always did to make her laugh. She drew Leon and Luis playing poker, poor Leon was losing and Luis smirked triumphantly. She even drew Steve juggling poorly on one leg and losing his balance. "Well that wasn't so hard..." Claires blush was beginning to fade, he hand never stopped moving though. She drew one more person on the crisp white paper. When she finished she almost screamed. "W-W-Wesker?" The man coolly held his sunglasses with one of his fingers. He sat on a white couch with a deadpanned expression that didn't meet his eyes that held mischief and malice. He wore his common black suit jacket that conveniently hid his anatomy from view. However, there was a noticeable bulge that suggested that he _wasn't _the average man. The look he was giving was frightening and enticing all together. He looked regal, and his hair was, she had to admit, a masterpiece in its own. The man's body however, was even better. Claire figured out that when he pulled her off of Excella weeks ago that he was muscular and it was apparent that her mind went from there. The shading dipped through each crevices his muscles made and they got darker and lighter when they coursed through his abs. To say that Claire was as red as a tomato at that moment would be an insult. The nineteen year old was _beyond_ color. She flipped back to the women to force herself to calm down but the only thing she could think of was 'Oh my God!' She heard footsteps in her direction and Claire cursed her luck. "Ah, I've noticed you've stopped drawing Claire. I suppose it is time to check on your work again, hmm?" _ Dear Grandma Ella and Grandpa John, if you can hear me please make a request for my life!_

Claire watched helplessly as her teacher flipped through her sketchbook. She watched his expression go from pleased, very pleased, to hold-up-you-drew-this? "Claire...this," He held up the picture of Wesker in plain view and many of the students who couldn't see stopped drawing and moved so they could. "This is outstanding! You've captured the man perfectly! I would think you've seen him naked before! The shading could be a bit better but otherwise this is beautiful!" The class was filled with ' Wow Claire!' and 'That's awesome dude!' Claire just wanted to scream and shout. "This is so amazing I just might have to show the man this!" Mr. Marcus held a twinkle of excitement and adoration as he walked towards his desk. Claire quickly followed. " No! Professor please! Don't tell him I drew him!" Mr. Marcus tilted his head in confusion. "Do you not know him? No one would ever draw something as accurate as that without seeing the man.." Claire shook her head. "No, I know him it's just...I drew him naked! If I drew him fully clothed I wouldn't mind but naked? That's so weird!" Mr. Marcus stared at her for a while before laughing, he handed her sketchbook back to her. " Alright, I won't tell if you promise to show him one day!" The professor had a new gleam in his orbs, one that Claire couldn't name. "All I can offer is a maybe..." The professor nodded and tended to his other students. _If Wesker finds out about this I might just die...and wait, Mr. Marcus knows him? _" Professor?" The man raised his head. "You know Wesker?" The man hummed and affirmative. "Old high school buddies, he was well liked." _Why the Hell is New York so small?_

* * *

><p>Claire rushed to work with a tint of Red in her cheeks. She couldn't force the color down since all she could see was that very accurate (how her teacher knew she really didn't want to know) picture of Wesker. She felt that if she added a rose for comical effect she wouldn't be as embarrassed but that probably would of made it worse. Claire pushed open the doors to Emmy's talked, with Rebecca, and got to work. She needed all the distractions she could get before <em>he<em> walked in. Which he did an hour later on what Claire assumed was a lunch break. She flashed him a smile when she was positive the red tint was gone from her cheeks and made his coffee. She often wondered why he needed so much caffeine but then she remembered that (from what he told her) that his employees were buffoons sometimes. The happy face mug clanked with the table and Claire sat down when her break came. Wesker looked at her expecting her to immediately strike up a conversation like always. She would of but her vocal chords didn't work, she became tongue tied and she looked everywhere except him. "Dear heart, you look as though you committed murder." Wesker then took a sip of his coffee like his sentence was just something one says everyday. Usually Claire would of laughed but this time she nodded looking down at the table.

"Yep, I sure did commit a crime, it wasn't murder though." She chanced a glance at him, straining to see what color his eyes were behind the black tint. "And what crime would that be?" He held curiosity in his voice and dark amusement beneath it. "Sketchbook. That's all I'm going to say." Her cheeks flushed at the memory and she stared at his hands anything to forget. _Black leather gloves, large, strong, probably calloused..._ "Does it have to do with the fact that you drew a certain someone naked in your sketch book?"* Claire looked up and gaped at him. Her rosy tint was swapped for a sickly white. " That;s it I officially hate Mr. Marcus!" Wesker raised an eyebrow. "For making you draw people you know, namely your brother naked?" Claire didn't hear him, the sound of her heart overlapped the baritone. " I told him not to tell anybody that I drew you. It's awkward enough that I did and then he goes and tells you! Of all people! I must not be liked up there!" Wesker was highly entertained by Claire's outburst. More entertained than he has ever been since he tricked Chris and Jill in middle school, high school, or college. The young spit-fire was rambling like an old woman simply because she drew him. _Wait._ "Dear heart," Wesker rose his voice a little louder to catch her attention. She stopped and looked at him fearfully. He liked that look. " James only informed me of you drawing your family and friends, rather well I should add. I was not aware that you drew me as well." Claire's skin was pure Red no. "You mean...you..didn't know?" Wesker nodded. "Damn." Claire looked at the clock, she had five minutes left of her break. She wished it was five seconds. " Well this is interesting dear heart. Now I'm beyond curious about your skills." Claire saw him smiled, like a douche. " You'll have to show me your sketchbook some time dear heart." Claire shook her head. " I'll show you the other ones. But, never to one where you're in it, it's to weird. Wesker smirked. " I only wish to see if you're accurate in your work. If not then I'll show you." Claire's eyes widened and she sputtered. Wesker chuckled at her distress and looked at the clock.

"I believe your lunch break is over. And whenever you're ready to show me your sketchbooks let me know." Claire stood and nodded, slowly walking away. " Oh and dear heart," Claire turned and faced him. " I am quite serious about showing you my body should your picture of me be inaccurate." The man held a smirk that would put the devil to shame, and his eyes were chalk full of amusement that Claire could no longer look at him. Her skin was on fire and she rushed to tend to other customers. She ignored the blonde mans chuckles at her expense and forced her mind to focus on the customers not his offer to _help. _

She couldn't help but feel a desire to see, just what was hidden under those expensive clothes of his.

* * *

><p>Claire sat in her bedroom, ready to fall asleep early. Sadly, each time she closed her eyes she had little dreams about Wesker. First they would start out innocent, then he would offer to help her hone her skills in art, which would lead to inappropriate usage of Emmy's tables. Each time she had those dreams her heart would pound in her chest and she would feel sick. "And that smirk..." It was quite possible that the man was evil, pure evil, and she couldn't help but be attracted to the fiery curiosity he ignited in her soul. " The heavens are beyond cruel to me.." For the tenth time Claire closed her eyes and readied herself for perverse dreams and waking up with flushed skin.<p>

Wesker sat in his living room with a smile on his face. He was feeling quite smug about making the younger Redfield blush so much in one day. He has never seen someone go so Red in his life! "She looked...adorable." The word come out uncomfortably. He wasn't the type of person that used 'cute' and 'adorable' in his everyday vocabulary so the words felt strange on his tongue. It was true however, when he offered to give her hands on experience in art itself she blushed so adorably he almost wanted to go 'Aw!', _almost. _It was as clear as day that his dear heart was a virgin. _His. His?_ "We aren't even together, she isn't mine." _Though that is a pleasant thought._ A dark chuckle rose from his throat. "Oh dear heart, you are so troublesome."

Claire just laid there on her floor. She had long since rolled over and caused a commotion that woke Fen up and she assured him that she was fine. Which she wasn't, like before she had dreams about Wesker and they just didn't seem to want to end. Sure she has had them before, like she did with everyone she knew. It was his that always started innocent but never ended that way. They had simple conversations at first. Now, now they were doing everything _except _talking. Unless you counted moans and skin on skin talking. "Just thinking about this is making me feel weird!" _And I feel like I'm melting! _If anyone found out about her dreams she would surely hide in her closet. Chris would probably throw her in a mental hospital,Jill would give her a long lecture about how crazy she was and the rest she didn't even want to think about. And Wesker...

He just might act out the dreams if his actions today were any hint.

Claire was sure that if she was in his position she would. It was probably expected from him, he was rich, he was attractive, _**he was rich.**_ Any girl would fall head over heels for him, except Claire. This was her curiosity and hormones going over board. There was no possible way that she would be on his list of girls. She was no Excella, though she did kinda wish she was in her position. " She did say she was his girlfriend." Except Wesker didn't act like it. He seemed more annoyed with her existence than happy. She wanted to be in Excella's place to knock her down a notch. "This is so damn strange..." Claire closed her eyes and for once, didn't wake up when she saw her dream go down the sex path. Instead the nineteen year old gave up and let it happen.

She was completely unaware of the fact that she was smiling in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Oh Claire-Bear, you're smiling~ Did you enjoy this chapter? I sure did~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Authoress: I'm having so much fun with this story! Six more days till life gets hectic again (Yay...)But fear not! I shall not abandon the story until it is completed! Unless I am whisked away by a handsome prince...

**Head first, Dive in**

Wesker had escaped Excella and her hair twirling, William and his constant questions, and Alfred's teasing to find himself alone on the roof of Umbrella Corp. He was in a fierce battle with himself. The only way to get rid of his lust for the Redfield girl was to get to know her, that however wasn't his current problem. His problem that he _liked _talking with her, _flirting _with her, making her _angry_, making her _laugh_ and _smile_. He _wasn't _suppose to like this. He was only suppose to get to know her enough to woo her, sleep with her, and leave. His mind was set on those cruel goals of his but his heart, something he shut off and built steel walls around, was beginning to beat again. Two months have passed, two long moths and he was beginning to feel like he was child all over again. He loved once, he loved with all his heart even if he wasn't the best at it. The woman he loved, probably _still_ loved somewhere inside him, was with his enemy. The shock of her leaving him for his then best friend made him this way. He was cold, manipulative, egotistical, and narcissistic. These were his main traits and he only showed them often when he was alone or with William and his family. But he couldn't bring himself to show them with Claire. When he was with her he smiled a lot more, chuckled a lot more, thought of her a lot more. The girl was breaking his decade old walls with jackhammers and bulldozers, he wasn't used to it. He didn't like it, and he couldn't bring himself to get away from it. His mind was beginning to convert to this forbidden religion that was Claire, even if he didn't want course, parts of him were still set on getting rid of her in the end, and as things were now, there was a fifty-fifty chance of that occurring despite the wishes of his heart. He had much to lose if he began to fall for the girl. "But I have much to gain if I do, revenge. My lust would be permanently sated..."

_And you would no longer be alone._

"I don't **need** anyone."

_ But, you **want **someone. _

He could hear the door to the roof open up and he heard footsteps coming toward him. _The sounds don't belong to heels so it's not Excella. _Wesker turned and was face to face with William and Alfred. " I don't have time for you two." His voice was like ice, he didn't need them here, he was already at a crossroads and he didn't need anymore problems. Both men for the first time had serious looks on their faces and they walked closer to him, stopping on both sides of him and resting their arms on the ledges. " You've only come up here once Wesker," William spoke first, Alfred finished. " And that was when you were contemplating asking a certain someone out..." Wesker let out a low growl, daring both men to finish their unspoken thoughts. " Like we said years ago, go for it. She might make you happy and she's definitely better than Excella." Wesker scoffed. " And look at what happened the last time." He knew that being bitter was a pathetic fail safe, but he couldn't help it. Bitterness gnawed at his soul. "Albert." Alfred shrugged off the mans glare and continued. "Go. Ask her out. Be happy. This little ray of sunshine might melt all those walls of yours." _She already is._ "Troublesome girl..." Wesker walked away and left the roof.

William and Alfred stayed and looked at one another. "Will, this could be bad." William nodded. "She's a Redfield, she's fourteen years younger than him..." William nodded some more. "And Wesker could screw this all up with that heart of his. He never did listen to reason sometimes, especially when it came from within." William kept nodding. "Will, stop nodding and say something!" William abruptly turned and faced Alfred with the biggest smile on his face. "We'll be there. We'll _make_ him listen to reason. Plus, I'm sure the girl isn't going to deal with any bull if she's anything like her brother." Alfred smiled. "Looks like we're going to play Cupid: How to get a grumpy geezer and a young girl together Edition!" The two fist bumped and left the roof, plans and advice twisting in their heads.

* * *

><p>Claire walked down the street to a populated park. The sun was shining with a sense of hope and good will on the people below it. It was a fantastic day to go for a jog. Which was why she only dressed in a silly t-shirt that read 'I'm not crazy, I promise!' and some short denim shorts and cute little running shoes. She wore her hair down again and the slight wind blew it around carelessly. Claire jogged past playing children and laughter of the parents who watched. The barks and panting of dogs, and the small coos of a baby surrounded and whipped past her as well. She was nearing fountain and she dubbed it her stopping point. When she reached it she sat down on a wooden bench with a happy exhale of air. Claire stared at the fountain, remembering a time when she happily played with the water as a child, and the scolding of her mother when she jumped in. She remembered laughing with her mother about it despite her scolding. Claire could vaguely see Chris playing football with their dad in the not so far off distance. The cheers of 'Good throw Chris!' and the happy replies of 'Thanks dad! Hey, let's teach Claire how to play!' were loud and clear in her mind. That was they day she learned how to play football, and that was also one of the happiest days of her childhood. She was so involved with her memories that she didn't notice a flash of black in the corner of her eye. That is until the person wearing black spoke. "Dear heart?" Claire snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Wesker was in front of her, well the side of her and looked down at her with surprise. "Oh! Hello Wesker." Her acknowledgment was simple and he nodded. "I'm assuming that the seat next to you isn't taken?" Claire shook her head. "Have a seat Sunglasses." Weskers eyebrow quirked up as he sat down. Claire took the time to notice that he wasn't wearing his suit, it was odd. He looked normal, not a stuck-up business man. He wore a simple dress shirt and a tie, with nice slacks and shoes, she expected that. After all she didn't peg him as a t-shirt and jeans guy like Chris. But the outfit, didn't come off as bossy. Of course all good things came to an end when she noticed the muscles beneath the black shirt.<p>

Wesker was aware that Claire was examining his body, or clothes he should say. He didn't mind especially, when she blushed she seemed to notice the tightness of his shirt. Wesker held back a smirk. He was in the same boat she was since he examined her state of dress _if_ that's what you want to call it. The girl barely wore anything! The t-shirt was almost as tight as his, and her shorts were practically non-existent in his eyes. All Wesker could see were shoes and legs. _Long, toned, teasing legs. _The natural red hair shined in the sunlight giving her a glowing curtain that cradled her Claire's pretty face. _If only Chris could see how I'm looking at his little sister..._

"So what brings you to the park Wesker?" Claire sought to break the awkward silence. The park was full of people and even they couldn't bring sound into their bubble. "You." Claire nodded then turned and faced him with a confused expression. "M-me? Why?" Wesker decided not to waste time. "Are you free anytime soon?" He turned his head and his eyes bore into her own. Claire's face became red and stuttered. "W-what? What are you asking Wesker?" He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He could tell that he caught her off guard, that she was merely trying to confirm what her mind believed he was asking. "I am asking you out, dear heart."

Claire could hear her heart beat increase.

_ Ba-thump._

_ Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump!_

She counted them until she reached fifty but the beats were going past that number. She opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't dare look at Wesker anymore. She didn't need to, she could already tell that the man was smirking and if he wasn't doing it openly he was doing it inwardly. She inhaled slowly to calm herself but that ever present blush of hers never went away. She turned and faced him, a ?smile on her face. "Oh. OK, I'm free today..."

Wesker felt relief in his heart. She accepted. She accepted and that meant she was interested in him as well. "Is seven a good time?" Claire nodded but opened her mouth to ask a question. "Do you like dogs Wesker?" He nodded. The girl let out a sigh of relief. "That's good! I was afraid that you wouldn't. I have a puppy, he's a husky and his name is Fen." _Fen? _ "As in short for Fenris?" Claire's eyes widened. "Wow! Most people don't catch on to that!" Wesker let the ends of his mouth tilt up slightly. "I hope he isn't anything like his namesake." Claire laughed and shook her head. "Oh don't worry about that. Fen is a sweetheart and warms up to everyone whom he feels won't hurt me." Wesker looked away from her, the end of her sentence brought mixed emotions. Wesker stood and Claire followed his actions.

"So, I guess I'll see you later on today?" Claire saw Wesker nod. "Where are we going?" Claire could only think of a handful of places to go despite her living in New York her whole life. "Le Noire. I remember the last time I took you out you expressed an extreme desire to go there." Claire almost jumped for joy. " You are the coolest person on the planet right now!" Claire had always, always wanted to go to Le Noire's. She heard that the food there was godly, and their desserts? _Ah-mazing._ Claire was mostly concerned about their ice cream though! Her eyes got a dreamy look when she imagined all the flavors they would have. She was brought out of her mind when she heard a deep chuckle come from Wesker. "Huh? Why are you chuckling?" Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as she pondered what he could of found humorous. Wesker shook his head. "Nothing. I'll see you later, dear heart." Claire nodded and watched him leave. A smile graced her lips.

Unknown to her, Wesker had his own smile to show the world.

* * *

><p>"So you're going on a date?" Claire rolled her eyes even though Ashley couldn't see it. "Of course she is silly!" Rebecca replied with a giggle. Diane and Ada also giggle happily. "About time chick! Who are you going with?" Claire bit her lip.<p>

_ Should I tell them?_

_ They might have a heart attack..._

_ Or they might disapprove...  
><em>

"I...I'm going with..." All the women yelled 'spit it out!' "I'm going with Albert Wesker." Claire closed her eyes and prayed. The phone was silent before Rebecca squealed. " I _knew_ it! I _knew _there was something going on between you two!" Ashley kept saying 'No way!' Ada and Diane spoke in unison. "_The _Albert Wesker? You are so lucky!" The two continued to congratulate her on getting a rich man, jokingly of course...

"So that's why I called you guys, we're going to Le Noire and I don't know what to wear!" The girls went 'ohhhh, someones trying to impress the man~' Claire growled. "OK! I know what you can wear! That white off-the-shoulder tunic! It's long enough to be a dress and you look hot in it!" Claire gasped. "Oh Rebecca I love you!" The girl laughed and the other scoffed. "What about us?" Claire sighed and told them ' I love you guys too.' She pulled out a bunch of heels to and showed Fen. "Fen, sniff the shoe you want me to wear." She knew it was silly but her dog was smart, so he could help her right? Fen stayed at the door. "Woof?" _I though I wasn't allowed in your room Momma... _Claire slapped a hand on her forehead. "Oh yeah...OK then move your paw in the direction of the shoe you want me to wear." Her friends on the phone were laughing their asses off. They knew Fen was no ordinary dog but having him pick out shoes was hilarious. Fen lifted his paw towards a white satin pump covered in black lace. "This one?"

"Woof!" _Yep!_

"Good choice Fen!" Claire slipped the shoes on and walked around. "So you guys," She moved her cellphone to her left ear. "Hair up or down?" Rebecca said up, Diane said down, Ashley said up. Ada was undecided. "Well I guess up it is, should it be in a bun? Or a simply ponytail with curls?" The girls said curls simultaneously. "Make-up?"

"No! You don't need it!" Claire moved the phone away from her ear. "Ow Rebecca! Sheesh..." The phone was filled with laughter.

Claire wasn't the only one having trouble with their attire for the date. Wesker stood in his room with William and Alfred tearing apart his closet without his consent. "All his stuff is so fashionable I just can't choose!" Alfred wailed. William shook his head and kept searching. "Well, Al has a point, I just can't decide Wesker." Wesker ran a hand over his face and groaned. "This is idiotic." He pushed the two men out of his way and searched for...anything really. "Wear White or Navy!" Alfred squealed. "You always wear Black!" Wesker ignored him and pulled out a different Black suit with hints of White. "You can shut up now." Alfred pouted. William just laughed at his face. "Oh Alfred you look so cute!" Alfred shoved the man and continued pouting. "But Wesker! It's all Black!" Wesker deadpanned and opened the suit jacket. "There is White now stop whining." Alfred huffed and left the room, William followed. "Sweep her off her feet Wes." William flashed him a wink before leaving. Wesker rolled his eyes. "Why did I tell them to come over? I can dress myself..."

* * *

><p>Claire finished curling the ends of her hair and put it in a ponytail. She followed the others advice and didn't wear make-up just a simple pink lip gloss. She waited by her door, wondering how he could possibly know where she lived. "Then again if he remembered that I wanted to go to Le Noire then he<strong> must <strong>remember where I live..."

The door bell rang and Claire jumped. Her heart beat began to accelerate. She fixed her clothes furiously and unlocked the door and opened it with shaky hands. Before her was Wesker, true to his word. "Hello dear heart." Claire blushed and ushered him inside, she was glad she was a neat freak. Her house was spotless from the ceiling to the floor. She heard Fen cautiously approach the man before him. Wesker stared and Fen stared back. "Wesker, this is Fen. Fen, this is Wesker." Fen got closer and sniffed, Claire hoped that his tail would wag.

It did, slowly as if he was unsure for a moment, but then it speed up and he barked happily.

"Woof?" _Are you going to be my Papa?_

Wesker scratched the behind the dogs ears, and Fen's tail continued to wag. "Good! He likes you." Claire smiled at Wesker and grabbed her purse. "Shall we go?" Wesker nodded and grabbed a hold of her arm, gently guiding her out, smirking while she blushed. When the door closed and locked Fen listened closely.

"You look beautiful dear heart."

"And you look as handsome as ever Wesker."

Fen smiled and rested his head on his paws. _Momma found a mate and I'll have a Papa soon! Maybe I'll get brothers and sisters too?_

They reached Le Noire and entered the fancy building immediately ahead of everyone else. They had a specific area reserved fro them as well. Claire's eyes widened at the decorations. Crystal chandeliers, beautiful cutlery sets and wine glasses, the tables were gorgeous and the tablecloths were white and navy. "Wow..." Wesker pulled out on of the intricate wooden chairs so Claire could sit, she thanked him shyly. Once they were seated came out and introduced herself to them with a 'Hello! My name is Jessica and I'll be your server tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" Both replied with 'water' and the woman smiled and nodded before walking away. "This place is beautiful..." Wesker agreed. "I like the decorations." Claire felt a little awkward and out of place. It was obvious that the place was full of the rich (as she expected if the expensive cars out front was anything to go byr) with extremely elaborate clothing, and some of the women eyed her with disdain and envy. Wesker caught this. "Ignore them dear heart." Claire nodded slowly. "It's kinda hard when they are and not even trying to hit it but OK." Wesker chuckled.

"They are just jealous of your beauty, and the fact that you are with me."

Claire gave a shy smile, a pink tint was evident. "I...thanks." Her shy smile got wider. Soon the server came back with their water. "Here you go! What would you like to eat?" Claire looked at the menu for a few seconds and found what she desired." Admirals omelet." The server smiled and said 'Good choice!' she then turned to Wesker. "And what would you like Sir?" Wesker order one of he specials and the woman nodded before heading off. "Wesker, do you draw?" It was a random question but she "If you call doodling on the backs of paper in my office drawing..." Claire giggled at the image of a bored Wesker doodling. He smiled softly at her giggle. " I understand, I did that all the time in school; I still do actually, during those times I usually just draw whatever happens to be my muse."

Wesker decided to tease her about the picture of him. "I'm glad I was your muse dear heart." He smirked at her adorable reaction. The spit-fire blushed quite a bit when she was near him. Claire stuck her tongue out at him and laughed later. "You're never going to see the picture you know." Wesker shook his head. " Oh yes I will dear heart. And I'm still serious about that offer should anything be wrong with it. Claire waved her hands in the air with a frantic (cute) expression. "T-that won't be necessary!" Wesker chuckled and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? So you assume your picture is flawless even though you haven't seen my body before? I think I really will have to show you." Claire covered her blushing face with her hands. "You're cruel..." Wesker chuckled. "Yes, yes I am."

Their food came after and they talked more while they ate.

When their food was finished it was time for Claire to get her ice cream. "I hope the food was to your liking!" Jessica flashed a smiled and the two nodded. "Would any of you like dessert?" Behind his sunglasses Wesker hoped Claire would choose something other than ice cream. The treat was sinful. "I would like..." _Please don't pick ice cream. _"Vanilla ice cream." _Damn. _He could see Claire smiling up at the woman. "Alright! I'll be right back! You're going to love our ice cream!" _I certainly won't. _Jessica all but skipped off to retrieve Wesker's second nemesis.

Claire hummed a silly lullaby while she waited for her dessert. The rich occupants (the rude ones) of the restaurant were still staring and whispering but she paid them no mind when what she really wanted was set before her. Ice cream. "Here you go!" Claire told the woman 'thank you' and picked up her spoon.

Wesker watched the spoon with hate and envy as it slid the dastardly ice cream into Claire's mouth. He watched as Claire slowly ate the scoop and shudder with delight. "This is the best ice cream ever." Claire looked like a little girl all over again, the thought made him smile (a little). Unfortunately for him, Claire still managed to get ice cream on the sides of her lips and chin. (How she managed to do that every time when she was such a neat eater was beyond him.) This time Claire he didn't have to tell her were it was and Claire slowly licked the fallen droplets off.

If you asked Wesker her tongue moved sensually.

If you asked Claire her tongue simply moved.

Before long the ice cream was gone and Claire expressed her sorrows. "I shall see you again my love!" She then giggled and smiled at Wesker. "Next time, I'm getting you dessert. You looked so sad when I got ice cream." _No I wasn't sad, I was jealous._ Wesker shook his head and stood.

Claire stood as well and patiently waited as Wesker left a generous tip for Jessica. The two then left the restaurant after paying the bill and entered Weskers car. The drive was peaceful, neither wanted to ruin it for the sake of talking. The car stopped and Wesker guided Claire to her door. Claire after much internal debate shyly kissed him on the cheek. She saw shock wash over his face before it faded and he smiled at her. "I had fun Wesker. Thanks for taking me out." Claire smiled softly. "My pleasure." He smirked at her and stayed until she opened her door. "Let's do this again OK?"

Wesker nodded as the door closed. He walked back to his car with his hand on his left cheek. He smiled.

Claire was surprised to see Fen still awake but she didn't complain when he showered her with doggy love. "Woof!" _Momma!_ She picked him and smiled into his soft fur. "He has really soft cheeks."

* * *

><p>D'aww :3 Things are looking up!~ And yes all FEn has to do is bark once for a full sentence. He's that cool.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Authoress: Yeah. It's hot over here and I have evil teachers.

**WARNING: THE CURRENT CHAPTER IS SHORT AND HAS LESS ACTION DUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. **I hope you don't mind~

Chris Redfield paced back and forth in his bedroom. His thoughts were on his younger sister and his nemesis Wesker. "How can she be friends with him? I won't allow it!" Jill glared. "She's almost twenty, almost a grown woman Chris. You can't prevent her from befriending anybody. She's doing the exact same thing we did all those years ago." Chris groaned. "But, he's everything bad, even back then." Jill shrugged and placed her hands on her stomach, cooing to the baby inside. "She might be good for him Chris. After all Claire is a ray of sunshine, she might brighten up Mr. Gloom. Besides if Wesker hurts her we can just kick his butt and make him apologize." Chris smiled lightly. "We? Jill you're pregnant, there isn't much you can do."Jill shook her head. "By 'we' I meant you genius." Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh gee thanks..." Jill laughed.

Rebecca woke up very, very sick one morning. She was dizzy, and she couldn't hold food. She hoped it was nothing serious but Rebecca wasn't a fool. She reached for her phone and dialed Billy's number, cursing his job for making him work today.

"Hello?

"Billy?" Rebecca rasped.

"Oh God Rebecca you sound horrible! What's wrong?"

"Morning sickness..."

"What?"

Rebecca groaned. "Morning sickness Billy! I'm pregnant now come home before I die from heaving!" She hung up the phone and waited for her stomach to churn again. "This better be a damn bundle of joy when it grows up!" She heaved.

Claire went to Emmy's on her off ay, she was downing tea and shuffling her feet frantically. _Rebecca is pregnant! I'm so excited! Will it be a girl? A boy? Is she going to keep it? I hope she does, she'll be a great mother..._ Claire heard the familiar sounds of a bell jingling and the silence of expensive shoes. But she also heard the not so familiar sounds of two other people along with it. She tapped her nails on the table and looked up. Wesker sat down in front of her and shook his head. Two other men grabbed chairs and pulled up next to table. "Dear heart, I apologize. These fools," He motioned to the smiling blonde and brunette man, then resumed talking. "-Wanted to come with me to see you." The three then joined her at the table, the blonde man looked her up and down. "Albert! You didn't tell me that she was so cute!" The man swooned over her and Claire had no idea how to react. "Uh, thanks?" The brunette man spoke next. "Don't mind Alfred, he isn't exactly normal. The name's William Birkin." William held out his hand and Claire shook it. Alfred rolled his eyes. "As this unattractive oaf here said my name is Alfred. Alfred Ashford, Wesker's cousin." The mentioned man groaned and rubbed his temples. "Unfortunately. I am sorry for this dear heart." Claire only shrugged and smiled. "It's OK Wesker, I don't mind. I'm actually flattered that they wanted to meet me after all I'm Redfield." William shrugged. "You could be a fairy and I wouldn't care. Your name has nothing to do with your personality, which by the way so far I like it." Claire chuckled. "If I were fairy I would least hope you would kinda care. I could grant you a wish." The two chuckled and Alfred to beam at her and compliment and embarrass Wesker.

Claire went home happy that she got to meet new people. She plopped on her couch, placed Fen in her lap, and read s book, until her phone rang. "Hello?" A happy squeal of 'You're going to be the Godmother!' was her reply. "No way! Me? You're making me the God mom!" Claire almost jumped up and down on her couch in excitement. Rebecca continued her cheering. "Yep! You have no choice in the matter woman!" Claire giggled. "Then I accept!"

"Good!"

Claire hummed happily. "Are you going to find out the gender of the baby?" Rebecca 'mhmm'ed. "Of course. I don't want to have to wait and then buy all the clothes and such when I can already have it by the time the baby is born." She then laughed. "Billy was so scared though, of course I did threaten him with a knife for getting me pregnant..." Claire gasped. "Oh don't get your thong all bunched up! It was a butter knife!" Claire's lip quivered, she was trying not to laugh." "Oh no, not the butter knife! Anything but that!" The two women laughed and talked about the baby for a couple more hours before Rebecca had to go.

Claire repositioned Fen to her side as she laid down on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling reflecting on the days events. Alfred and William, the two seem nice and they are a complete riot! It was funny watching them irritate Wesker...he's kinda attractive when he's annoyed. Claire let out a girly chuckle. "And then I'm going to be a God mom...an aunt and now a God mom. It was a pretty good day.

* * *

><p>Wesker sat at his desk and stared at his office phone. He was tempted to dial a number of a woman. His mother. He picked up the phone and stared at the numbers. Wesker's fingers hovered over them hesitant of calling. <em>What am I suppose to say? I haven't talked to her or dad in years... <em>Every since their divorce he cut them off, unable to deal with it. They were together for his whole life and then suddenly they were apart. The whole situation was awkward. With a clank Wesker dropped the phone and leaned back in his chair. The sound of the dial tone beeped in the background as he stared at the ceiling, blue eyes swirled with an emotion he despised.

Sadness.

* * *

><p>Congrats to Rebecca and Billy! Claire's going to be a Godmother, and Alfred and William like her~ But things aren't so great with Wesker. I've never been in a situation as his were the parents divorce (though I have feeling it will happen soon.) so I can only imagine the lingering pain and awkwardness from the situation. I plan on doing more with the current situation. If you have experience with the subject and you're not afraid to tell some info so I can be enlightened then go for it~<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Authoress: I thank Naoko Suki for sharing her story, as well as NinMetro for her offer to help (which I shall put to good use when I get stuck! Hope the chapter is good for ya~) Elevenzombiez, thanks a bunch! Herro to MonsterMuncher! Hayyy newbie hayyyyy :D

And to all those who have alerted drop a review sometime, yeah?

Anyway to answer Naoko's questions (and the others since I'm sure you're wondering.) This chapter will show the reason why Wesker's parents are divorced and his current dilemma. I tried my best with showing his sadness and eventual coldness as the years pass. Forgive me if it isn't all that great. (Also I have not forgotten about Excella...*insert boooo's here* she shall appear in future chapters.)

**The Separation Game/ When I want to forget, I talk to you. **

Four

Small feet pitter-pattered on the cold tile floor. It was Christmas and he didn't bother sleeping a wink before the day came. The blonde boy was excited for the presents he would receive and seeing his mom and dad happy for the day. Sadly, when he reached his last step he arguing in the distance.

"You're leaving? It's Christmas Alan! Christmas! Albert has been waiting forever for this day. Telling him that you won't be here to spend it with him, will crush his heart!" An older mans voice overpowered the woman's. "I know Ivanna, I know! There isn't anything I can do about it so stop it!"

The young Albert sat on the floor, clutching a little rabbit toy as he listened. He held on to the rabbit as tight as he could when the yelling got louder.

"Stop what Alan? Stop being worried about our son's happiness? Stop feeding him lies whenever 'daddy' leaves? What do you want me to stop? Each time you go he asks me where 'daddy' has gone, each time Alan! I kills me whenever he looks at me with tears in his eyes. 'What is Daddy doing Momma? What does he do each time he leaves? Why does he always leave us?' I'm tired of it Alan!"

Albert heard his dad yell louder. "Don't start with me Ivanna!" Albert jumped when he heard a door slam and the angry grumblings of his dad. When Alan saw his son sitting on the floor and clutching the toy he bought him his heart broke. The little boys lip quivered and he sniffed. "Albert..." The sniffing got louder until he let out a sob. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again..." Albert wailed into the stuffed toy. "Oh Albert don't cry..." The boy felt his dad pick him up and rub his back soothingly. "I'll be back I promise." Albert began to kick and scream, shaking his head furiously. "No! You always say that b-but you never do!" Alan hugged his son tighter, the older man let out a thick sigh. "I'm here now right? I won't leave Albert. I won't leave..." The boy pulled back and looked hopeful. "You're going t-to stay?"

Alan nodded at his four year old son, and hugged him tighter than before. "I'll stay for as long as you need me...I'll always come back." Albert hugged back tightly, his little arms squeezing his dads neck with small force. He never wanted him leave, never.

Albert's Christmas was was filled with cookies and both of his parents. The only present he truly cared about.

* * *

><p><span>Six.<span>

After his mother taught him how to tie his shoes, Albert was hard at working trying to perfect it. He showed off his tying skills to his tutors, the gardener, the maid, anyone who could see it. All except his dad, the man would be showing up later on that day. He was sad that his dad had to go to work again but the older man promised to come back. Today was his birthday and his dad promised to give him a huge hug when he came home. Ivanna walked into the kitchen with at phone attached to her ear, she looked angry. "What do you mean you won't be able to make it home! It's his fucking birthday Alan!" Albert looked down at his feet, his little heart crushed. "Daddy isn't coming home?" He stared at the untied shoes on his feet, tears building up. "Don't tell me that! You run the company! Surely, you can take some time off?" A males voice sounded garbled to his ears, but he didn't need to hear it clearly to know who it belonged to. "Don't lie to me Alan, are you with that secretary of yours? Is she in the room with you?" The gardener walked into the kitchen as Ivanna hung up the phone. "Micheal..." She cried into the mans chest as he rubbed her back. _He isn't daddy. _

Albert ran away from the hall where he once stood, he ran past the expensive paintings and busts until he found the maid Sarah, a young woman whom he loved like a sister. The young woman was startled by the little form colliding with her legs. "Albert?" The blonde boy hugged her legs and whimpered. "Daddy and mom are liars! Liars!" The woman's hands placed themselves on his shoulders. Ever since that say, Albert has always hated birthdays.

* * *

><p><span>Seven<span>

"Dad! I made new friends today! One's name is Chris and the others name is Jill!" Albert talked as fast as he could, afraid that he wouldn't be able to talk to his dad anymore due to his tight schedule. He needed to get all the events of today out of his system. "That's great Albert! Don't forget to always be polite with them!" Albert nodded and left his dads office. He skipped down the halls until he bumped into a woman with heels. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Albert looked up and glared. It was the secretary, the one whose voice made him feel like snakes were squeezing his throat when she spoke to him. "Evil lady..." He whispered and ran past her. The woman's heels simply moved toward his dads office like nothing happened. The two were going to 'talk' again.

* * *

><p><span>Eight<span>

Albert didn't say a word while his parents argued. He only sat at the table and colored Micky and Minnie Mouse. "You lying, cheating, bastard!" He colored their fur Black. "What about the gardener Ivanna? If I'm a lying, cheating, bastard then what are you?" The two adults continued to argue while he finished the picture. The majority of the picture was finished except for the big heart in the middle, just above the characters joined hand. He almost reached for the Red. "Don't bring Micheal into this! And I haven't even slept with him, unlike you!" The two continued to argue louder than before, and Albert continued to color. His hands nearly crushed the crayon he was holding, when the coloring was completed he wrote mom above Minnie and dad above Mickey. He stood and stared at the picture on the table. The heart was pure Black.

* * *

><p><span>Nine<span>

When they said that they were playing a game, Albert frowned angrily. His parents called it the 'Separation Game.' Albert would live with his dad during some weeks and he would live with his mom the other weeks. His mother had a fake smile, her red lipstick sticking out in the somber outfit she wore. Albert glared at her. "I'm not stupid." His moms smiled dropped and she fell to her knees, hugging him close and crying. "I'm so sorry Albert..." The nine year old didn't even listen to her sobs. "I'm not stupid, all you had to say was that you got a divorce." Albert's body shook uncontrollably. He almost felt tears run down his face but he forced them back, shoving them down to the pit of anger and hate in his stomach. They were liars. The whole lot of them. **Liars.**

* * *

><p>Weskers eyes opened and he lifted his face off of his desk. When he fell asleep, he didn't know. When he got home, he couldn't remember. The dreams he had however could be recalled clearly, the memories of his childhood still played in his head.. He could still feel the anger he just couldn't let go in his heart. Wesker ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. "Today would have been their anniversary..." He stared at the ceiling and groaned. "Why now? Why do I have to go through this now?" The ringing of his phone brought him out of his annoyed state. He got up and searched for the device. When he found it he stared at the Caller ID. He let the phone ring.<p>

_Missed Call: 643-2834_

He wanted to laugh at the whole situation, the irony of it. The sound was killed and replaced with a growl as he nearly threw his phone. Almost calling his mother was one thing, but his father calling him? No. He definitely wasn't going to talk to the asshole. He's still with that whore of a secretary..." _Mom is still with the gardener._

He let out a dry chuckle and looked at the clock. "9:45." _Emmy's is still open..._ He grabbed his keys and left, one person crossed his mind and he was determined to talk with her. Why he couldn't figure it out, but he company would be welcomed right now.

* * *

><p>Wesker walked through the glass doors of the cafe and sat down. He could feel Claire's eyes on him and he wondered why. He absentmindedly motioned to push his sunglasses up only to find that they weren't there. "My sunglasses..." He smiled softly to himself. <em>Your wish had finally been granted dear heart.<em>

Claire made Wesker tea, deciding that he wasn't exactly in the mood for coffee. After all seeing him without sunglasses had to mean something was wrong with the man. She hoped he wouldn't mind as she brought it over. "I made you tea..." She looked away from him, after talking to him with his sunglasses practically glued to his face she was nervous about seeing them off. "Sit dear heart." Claire placed the mug on the table and sat down. She fidgeted in the chair. "You wanted to see my eyes for the longest time and now you shy away when given the opportunity?" Claire frowned and glared at him. The glare was immediately softened when she saw his eyes. They were the prettiest Blue she could ever imagine as an eye color. She felt as if she could drown in the ocean of his eyes but forced him to look away. "Your eyes are very pretty..."

Wesker smirked. She stared at his eyes for the longest time. "Thank you dear heart, but I prefer your eyes. Such a beautiful Grey..." He watched her skin turn Red and he almost laughed. It was easy to make the fiery girl blush, he liked that. "So what brings you here Wesker?"

Claire wished she could take her question back as his face darkened. The Blue eyes became colder and he frowned. "I.." She could tell that whatever he wanted to talk about was something he normally kept to himself. She felt a little flatter that he chose her to talk about it with. "My parents," Claire waited for him to speak again, she flashed him an encouraging look.

"My parents divorced when I was nine. As soon as I left the house I never talked to them again. I was content with my decision but now..." Claire frowned slightly. "But now you want to talk to them, and then you don't." Wesker nodded. " I don't know how to deal with it. I've never wanted to talk to them until weeks ago." Claire's frown deepened. " I wish I knew what advice to give Wesker. But, I've never been in that situation before. Just don't force yourself to dial their number. Give yourself time, when you're ready you'll know what to do." Wesker chuckled darkly. "I find it funny how I can tell you this and not William and Alfred." Claire smirked. "What can I say? I'm a fairy remember?" I just worked my magic is all...of you ever want to talk about this again I'm here." Claire stood and pointed at the tea. "And drink it! It will help, plus I made it with love," She smiled at him then attended to the other late night customers, leaving him with the tea that oddly smelled like coffee.

_I made it with love._

Wesker brought the mug to his lips and smiled. "I can tell dear heart...thank you."

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent. Wesker contemplated calling and not calling for what seemed like hours as he drove. If he called what could he possibly say? I hate you, both of you seemed like a good idea. I miss you, I love you seemed like a good idea as well. He blamed the nearing holidays for his predicament, he blamed the fact that the day would have been a good day for the both of them if they stayed together. He just wanted to forget the lingering pain in his heart.<p>

"How much more time will this take? Its been twenty-five years, and I still can't let this go..." Wesker pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. He rested his head against the steering wheel, careful not to sound the horn. "This is almost as annoying as Chemistry..." He walked into his house later on that night and found his phone ring again. He only stared at the caller ID, this time it was his mother. The phone rang and rang until it finally stopped. Wesker sat and stared at it, his hand inching toward it, fingers hovering. He grabbed the phone and dialed his mothers number. His thumb just barely touched the talk button.

* * *

><p>Poor Wesker. The next chapter will be lighter and fluffy~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Authoress: Hey guys hey~ :3 Short Chapter full of Cute!

**Relax.**

He decided to get away from everyone and everything. The office, the paper work, the buffoons. That was why Wesker was heading towards _her_ house. The poor girl would most likely be sleeping still but he truly didn't care. He wanted to talk with her, to see what else she had to say about his situation. Seeing Fen would be a plus as well, the little puppy was adorable though he would never say it out loud. Wesker turned left and drove down the street to her house.

Claire woke up to the sound of a doorbell and barking. She rolled out of her bed, tripped, and stumbled to the door. She didn't bother to look out the peep hole and instead opened the door to curse out whoever woke her up on an off day. Her eyes squinted and her sleepy filled eyes widened while her mouth dropped. Wesker was in front of her and he happened to be quite amused if you went by his smirk."Hello Dear heart," She could feel his eyes move up and down. "I hope that this isn't bad time." Claire blushed and hid behind the door. She cursed at herself for wearing a small tank top and a thong. "I'm hardly wearing any clothes, yeah it just might be a bad time! Just come in..." Wesker did just that and watched as she shyly ran away, trying to cover herself until she reached her bedroom.

It's possible that he was watching her butt as she ran.

Fen walked up to Wesker and sniffed him happily. "Hello Fen." The puppy barked and nuzzled Weskers leg hoping to be patted or scratched, which Wesker did with a smile. Fen wagged his tail and barked. "Woof?" _Wanna play? _Claire came back out of her room wearing sweat pants and some slippers. She grabbed a dog toy, tennis ball, and headed toward the back yard. Claire motioned for Wesker to follow her, Fen ran outside as soon as the door opened. The two walked into the backyard and sat down on a bench. They talked while Claire threw the ball to Fen. "So what'ca here for?" She asked while she hummed. She had a feeling it was about his parents but she wasn't sure. "I almost called her again." Claire nodded as she grabbed the ball from Fen. "You're not suppose to force yourself to call you know..." She handed the ball to Wesker and smiled. "Your turn Sunglasses."

Wesker eyed the dirt covered ball, he had half a mind to give it back to her but decided against it. He threw the ball and spoke while Fen began to search for it. "I know that, I just want to get this over with." _It's bad enough I have to work on you, but my parents are too __much. _Claire tsked and shook her head. "You aren't going to help yourself in the long run if you force it instead of being patient. It will be your fault if you screw up." Wesker grew silent. " I suppose...you're right Dear heart." Fen dropped the ball at his feet and panted excitedly, Wesker scratched behind the puppy's before throwing the ball again. Claire chuckled. "I know I'm right silly!"

Claire turned to him and smiled. "Besides if your patient then that weight on your shoulders will feel even better." Wesker quirked his eyebrow. "How so? Seems to me that as long as the weight isn't there then I'm fine." Claire tsked again and ran her fingers through her hair. "Usually when one isn't patient things don't go as planned and that just adds more weight on the persons shoulders. If you wait, figure out what exactly you need to do then the weight will vanish." Wesker shook his head, smiling at her happy attitude, it balanced with his usual annoyed one. "And if nothings goes right in general?" Claire stood and stretched, causing Weskers eyes to follow. "Then you move on." She whistled and Fen came running back to her, ball in mouth. "Come on in boy!"

The two walked back inside. Claire told Wesker to sit while she gave Fen food. Wesker did so and looked around her house. Strange clocks and peaceful paintings were hung on the walls of her home. Some walls were painted a bright Red and others White. It proved to him that she was in fact his opposite. The color scheme in his house was Black and Blue, opposing colors to her Red and White. There was one spot that was missing a picture and the sight threw him off. "Dear heart," Claire hummed in response and walked over to him. "That area is blank." Claire nodded. " I can't find a picture to fill up the spot."

"Then I will bring you one." He disliked seeing walls filled to the brim with pictures except one spot, it was irritating to see. Wesker squinted at the empty space, going through his mind trying to pick out which one of his many paintings would fill it. He felt the couch dip slightly and he turned. He didn't expect Claire to sit next to him.

Claire sat next to him, mimicking his squinting at the void area. "I was thinking of just painting something but I haven't had any ideas as of late." Their shoulders almost touched and Claire shoved back an urge to rest her head on his. The smell of his cologne was calming and it made her sleepy. Subconsciously she took a deep breath. "You smell wonderful..." She was almost positive that she sounded dreamy like in those sappy romance movies.

Wesker chuckled. "Thank you dear heart." He saw her nod out the corner of his eyes. Wesker felt the couch shift again and Claire yawned. "I suppose I should of at least told you I would be visiting..." He started to get but Claire's dainty hands wrapped around his wrist. "It's fine so...stay?" She looked at him hopefully, her lips slightly puckered like a child's. He smiled softly and sat back down. "You're very stubborn Claire, you obviously need sleep and yet you reject it for my company." _I'm flattered._

Claire turned a dull pink. "I don't get visitors that often," Both noticed that her hand never left his wrist. Claire discovered that she was actually scared of him leaving if she let go. "Besides you're great company." She smiled at him, her still sleepy eyes shined with adoration. It was silly to adore the man but she did, what would happen with her adoration she didn't know. She hoped it would just stay at that level and never progress further. A relationship with the man could mean her death. _**If **__Chris found out..._

Wesker didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't understand why when she smiled at him he felt all coherent thoughts leave him and his mouth go dry. It was confusing, vexing, but all around pleasant. "You smiled quite often I've noticed." Claire nodded you should do the same, you have a nice smile Wesker." He felt her hand hesitantly slide up, almost touching his own hand. Her hand remained there for a couple of seconds before, without thinking, Wesker intertwined them. He was ninety-nine percent sure that was what she was attempting. Both looked down at their respective hands but neither of them made a move to let go.

Even through the gloves Claire could feel the warmth of him. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She fought the sleep that she needed and spoke again. "You're really comfortable Wesker..." Her voice was barely above a whisper and her eyes closed slowly. She drifted off to sleep next to him. Something she found wasn't all that bad.

Wesker heard her breathing slow, she had fallen asleep. He tensed at first unsure of what to do but he immediately relaxed when she snuggled up to him. The feeling of her heartbeat was soothing and Wesker found himself wishing to join her in sleep. He rested his head against hers and after much debate closed his eyes as well. He found that she too was comfortable.

Both would be embarrassed about having 'slept together' when they woke up again. But as of right now, they were perfectly fine with the situation.

Fen decided to go to sleep as well and curled into a ball at their feet. If he was human he would have been smiling at the peaceful sight of the two humans. Of course his 'smile' would of looked awkward and down right silly. Oh the woes of a dog. Before long Fen the puppy joined them in their dreamland.

Unbeknownst to either of them, their hands remained intertwined.

* * *

><p>Authoress: D'awwwwwwwww :3 This is my attempt at fluff. But even if it wasn't Fluff this chapter would still be cute right? Of course! Review Yeah? :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

*Reuploaded because I found mistakes and they made me angry xD

Authoress: Hello again! This chapter will contain the cuteness of a five year old and the seriousness of cotton candy on a hot dog bun. (has no idea what that even means) Plus there is a special guest in this chapter~ Read on!

**Bearybeary**: Silly name xD Thanks a bunch~

**NinMetro**: :3 That gave me warm and fuzzy feelings on the inside!

**Elevenzombiezz**: I know! It's so cute I just want to throw up xD I would like to know a guy like Wesker too! One Day! (shakes fist at the world)

**Naoko Suki**: I like pillows! I laughed when I was writing the 'pajamas' scene too xD And the painting makes an appearance in this chapter so you will "see"~

**Chris Coard: **Thanks :)

**With you I feel young and confused.**

_ Claire woke up feeling happy and warm. She made a move to stretch but her right hand was intertwined with another, which impeded her movements. Claire turned her head and her jaw dropped. "Wesker!" The older man's hand was still gripped by her own, and behind the book he was reading he smiled. "Yes?" Claire just stared at him wide eyed. "Our hands!" Wesker shrugged. "What about them dear heart?" Claire hissed and yanked the book away. "They are locked together!" Wesker merely smiled. "If you had such a problem with it you would of let go by now, in fact you never would of tried to hold my hand in the first place." Claire got red in the face and looked away from him. He won. " S-shut up..." Wesker smiled. "You still haven't let go dear heart..." Claire mumbled. "You haven't either." Wesker scooted closer, their faces nearly touching in the process. Claire froze. " I don't have a problem with it dear heart...do you?" Claire's mouth moved but nothing came out. She just shook her head. Wesker smirked in response, his hand slipped from her's and he stood. "Now that you're awake I guess I will leave." Claire frowned and the thought in her mind escaped. "Why?" Her hands slapped over her mouth. "I didn't know you valued my company that much dear heart. I'm flattered, though I should of figured that from the way you clung to me." Claire coughed her embarrassment away. The older man laughed and left with a smirk. Claire stared at her right hand that held on for dear life with his left one. She smiled softly to herself._

* * *

><p>Wesker had mentioned to Claire that he would visit again. Of course he toyed with the idea of 'sleeping together' like they did a few weeks ago. Claire blushed in response and refused as he expected. He let his eyes roam the office and the paperwork he had signed before he got up from his desk. Without much thought he walked towards the door one destination in mind. However, as soon as he reached for the handle the door opened and two people walked in. "Yo!" William and Alfred smirked at Wesker, an unnerving gleam in their eyes. Wesker rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "What do you two want?" William ignored him. "Planning to go visit a certain someone?" Wesker glared. "What. Do. You. Two. Want?" Both men looked at one another, their eyes sent signals to each other. "Oh nothing really. We just want to give you a gift." Alfred opened the office door and waved someone in. Wesker heard heels clicking and the obnoxious sounds of gum being chewed and bubbles being blown. He knew exactly who the 'gift' was. As soon as the blonde woman walked through the door Wesker spoke, venom dripping from his voice. "I hate you both with a flaming passion." Alfred jokingly blew his cousin a kiss and a wink. A loud pop of a bubble brought everyone's attention to the woman. "Alberta!" She charged at Wesker and hugged him with all her might. "I missed you, you big lug!" Wesker groaned but he had no choice but to hug back else the woman would whine about it later. "Hello Alexia..." Wesker glared at the two giggling men and he swore to get them back. <em>Perhaps sending their baby pictures around the whole building would suffice? No... I need to do something worse...Got it! <em>Wesker sent them a blood chilling smile, which made them stop instantly. Alexia pulled away from Wesker and smiled softly at him, while grabbing a lock of her hair and braiding it. "You've been ignoring my calls Alberta..." William, unable to hold back his giggles let them burst into the air. "Pfft! _Alberta!_" Wesker took off his sunglasses and gave a death glare to William, the sight of Wesker's eyes shut him right up. Though when he thought Wesker wasn't watching he let some giggles fly out. "I apologize Alexia. I've been busy." _Though not that busy. I just don't want to talk to you. _Alexia frowned. "You're not that busy Alberta!" She stomped her foot on the ground and sniffed. "Alexia." She shook her head and sniffed louder. Wesker told himself to ignore the sounds, but when it got louder he snapped. "Fine! I'll call you more often!" Alexia cheered. "Yay! And don't forget to let me meet the girl you're trying to woo~" Wesker froze. "Oh. William and Alfred told me. I didn't know you had a thing for younger girls Alberta! And to top it all off she's a Redfield!" Wesker half expected Alexia to rant but her excited cheering of 'Yay Alberta has a crush!' proved otherwise, she was quite supportive. "I wanna meet her!"

Wesker shook his head. "No today." He pushed past the group and headed out of his office. When he was out of earshot William and Alfred looked at Alexia. "So do you wanna help us?" Alexia shrugged. "If he still leaves to talk to her then things must be going well so far..." Alfred grabbed a hold of his sisters arm and swung it back and forth. "This is Wesker we're talking about sis. I love the guy but he's bound to mess up one of these days." William nodded. "Plus who knows what Excella will do if she ever catches wind of this..." Alexia snorted. " Don't even mention that harlots name. If she tries to do anything I'll do my best to stop her." William chuckled. "So are you in sis?" Alfred looked up at his sister and batted his eyelashes. "Of course!"

Claire danced around in her house to whatever she thought of. She was dressed and ready to go, she made sure of that. She didn't want to remember her practically flashing Wesker during his last visit. That event made some rather inappropriate dreams surface as well, it was an awkward situation but she wold shove them down. Her Hello Kitty slippers meowed with each movement of her impromptu dancing. She stopped when she almost tripped over her living room table. "That would of sucked!" She laughed to herself, she was never this clumsy before. _Maybe this is because of Wesker? No...it couldn't be. _Claire eyed the sketchbooks on the table, and briefly wondered if she should show him the pictures when he got there. She skimmed through them, trying to find the one sketchbook she would never let anyone see, least of all him. "Found it!" It was a thick black sketchbook with the Batman symbol on it, it held all the nude pictures she drew, including the one of Wesker. The thought of the picture made her blush and act paranoid, the closed the sketchbook and placed it somewhere far from her. Shortly after she moved the book the doorbell rang and this time, she looked through the peep hole.

The door opened and Claire smiled up at Wesker. "Hello again!" Wesker smiled back and his eyes roved over her body. "I see this time you decided to wear actual clothes." _How disappointing. _ Claire blushed a little and glared. "Shut up Wesker.' She waved him inside and sat down, she quickly began to pat the seat next to her. "Sit!" Wesker obliged and set the bag that he brought down next to him. Claire regarded the bag with curiosity. "What's that?" Wesker opened it. "The painting." He pulled out the medium sized painting with care and handed it to her, during the trade off their fingers brushed against the others. Claire thanked him with a smile. "It's beautiful..." It was of a large bird who was pure white on the inside, with a colorful forest surrounding it. (1) The painting was a wonderful combination of reds, greens, blues, and pinks and it filled Claire with a calm feeling when she saw it. She stood then and placed it on the hook that was hung previously should she find a painting to place there. While she adjusted the painting Wesker let his eyes wander over to the various sketchbooks on the table next to them. "Dear heart," Claire turned around, she followed Wesker's eyes to the sketchbooks. "Would you like to see them?" Wesker nodded and grabbed four of them, leaving the black sketchbook that she deemed forbidden alone on the table. Claire then sat next to him and handed him two of the thick books.

With curiosity, Wesker opened them and began flipping through the pages, examining every picture she drew. Claire fidgeted and her thumbs twirled around one another, his silence bothered her. _Are they bad? Or are they good? God damn it old man say something! _Wesker apparently heard her thoughts and he spoke. " Outstanding dear heart." Claire let out a breath of air that she had no idea that she was holding. "But I am quite curious as to why you singled out one sketchbook..." Claire blushed and looked away, she quickly grabbed the sketchbook before he could. She pressed it against her chest. "No reason!" She said a little to quickly. Wesker raised one of his eyebrows, and the wheels in his head were turning. "The picture of me is inside of that particular sketchbook, isn't it?" Claire shyly nodded. "And I'll never let you see it, ever!" Wesker gave her a look that said ' Is that a challenge?' Claire glared. "I won't let you see it."

"We shall see about that dear heart." Claire walked over to her counter and set the book down. "Woof!" Claire looked down at her feet to find Fen wagging his tail and panting. "Woof!" _Let's go to the park! _Claire having understood the dog somehow, threw a glance at Wesker. "Hey Sunglasses, wanna go to the park?" Wesker nodded and stood. " OK!"

When they reached the crowded park, Claire let Fen play in the grass and with other dogs. She kept a close eye on the puppy just in case, she never let her eyes leave him even as she got ice cream from the vendor, much to Wesker's displeasure.

As Wesker ate his ice cream his eyes wandered over to the girl next to him, namely her tongue as she lazily lapped at the confection in her hand. _This. Is. Pure. Torture. _(2) He forced his eyes away and focused them on the happy puppy, who was playing with equally happy dogs. The sight reminded him of the happy moments of his childhood, it made him smile softly. "Hey!" He turned and found Claire pointing, lazily at him. "What?" Claire smiled back. "Nothing, it's just that I really do like your smile. It even helps that you seem to be smiling more often now." Wesker shook his head. "I blame you dear heart, you radiate happiness, which in turn causes me to smile. It's your fault." Claire giggled. "That's good right?" She returned to eating her ice cream, a smirk of triumph on her face. That fell when her ice cream was gone. "Aw! Damn it..." She pouted and Wesker couldn't stop the laugh that bellowed out. Claire joined him in laughter, the two must of looked crazy to the passerby's, of course they didn't care and laughed harder. When their laughter died down, Claire stood and grabbed Wesker's hand, she pulled him up and beamed. She grabbed his other hand placed it on her waist. "Let's dance!" Wesker chuckled. "As you wish Claire." The two twirled around to the music of dogs barking, fountains shooting water, and the laughter of children. To them it was a symphony that set the imaginary mood of their dancing. They looked misplaced in the park, and they stuck out among the 'normal' people that surrounded them. Their dancing only lasted twenty minutes before they stopped and stared at one another.

Claire took the time to examine Wesker more closely. His blonde hair was still bright and devoid of Grey hair, and there were hardly any signs of his age on his face. Of course as time passed he would have at least a few wrinkles here and there but at the moment he had none. He appeared to be aging gracefully. She hoped that she would be as lucky as he was when she got older. Wesker did the same, and behind the sunglasses he admired her youth. She was his opposite in everything it seemed. She was vibrant and held no evident worries, she always smiled, always laughed and though he joined her when she did, the moment he left her his laughs and smiles would fade and be replaced with scowls and walls all over again. If he would allow himself to admit it, he was jealous of her. Jealous of her never faltering energy and joviality. _She is so young, she should be here with someone else. Someone who isn't plotting to break her heart..._

_** But the thought of her here with another makes you angry doesn't it?**_

Fen ran over to the two humans and nuzzled against their legs. "Woof!"_ I wanna dance too! _Wesker chuckled and scratched behind Fen's ears. He was happy that the cheerful dog brought him out of the pit in his mind. It wouldn't do him any good to be stuck there. "Silly puppy!" Claire let go of his hand and turned to the panting dog. She lifted his front legs and danced with him, humming _Dancing Queen _and chuckling. She soon stopped and looked at the sky. "The sun is going down..." She turned to Wesker and beamed. "That means the fireflies will come out soon!" Fen barked in response. "Woof!" _Pretty light bugs!_ "I haven't seen fireflies in a long time..." Claire gasped. "Go outside more! Did you see them when you were a kid? Did you catch any of them?" Wesker was taken aback by her questions and his shock was evident but he answered calmly. "Of course I saw them as a child, I've never caught any before however." Claire stomped her foot. "That needs to be fixed!" Wesker shook his head. "I am much to old to catch fireflies dear heart. My childhood has long since passed." Claire grabbed his hands and held them in her own. "Stop being so depressing! You. Are. Going. To. Catch. Fireflies. With. Me." Wesker stared into her Grey orbs, they held a fire that dared him to say no. "Dear heart," Claire placed his hands against her heart. She frowned slightly and she took on a hopeful look again. "Please?" Wesker forced himself to ignore where his hands were and focused on how cute Claire looked. She truly wanted him to partake in such a childish act, she wanted to fix his childhood. It was futile, but he wouldn't stop her. " You are child at heart, beneath all that fire aren't you?" Claire smiled softly.

When the sun went down and the fireflies showed themselves Claire quietly cheered. In truth she hasn't seen fireflies since she was little either and she always expressed a desire to stay at the park for as long as she could to see them. However, being in the dark alone, at a park, didn't seem like a good idea so she couldn't. _But Wesker is with me, and so is Fen. _

Buzz!

"Woof!" _I found them Momma!_ The fireflies buzzed around them and Claire gazed at the glow of the park around them. "Pretty..." Wesker stood beside her and nodded, Fen decided to chase the bugs around the park, and he barked when one landed on his nose. "Hold out your hands Wesker, else you won't be able to catch them!" Claire's hands were already full of the glowing insects and she cooed at them. Wesker mimicked her movements, and sure enough his hands became the landing space for the fireflies. The green glow reflected onto his glasses, and behind them his blue eyes were wide and focused on the bright light. As a young boy he thought of fireflies as angels who found homes in trees and guided those who encountered them to heaven. Which was why as a child he always became transfixed on the light emitting from the bugs. He pulled his hands apart and watched as they flew away. "See! It's beautiful." He could only nod in response. Claire giggled as her batch of fireflies walked on her hands. "That tickles!" Her giggles almost forced her hands apart, and Wesker found himself behind her, his arms touching her waist and hands supporting her cupped ones. "They will fly away if you keep moving." Wesker whispered in her ear.

Claire's face flushed when he spoke. He was so close to her that her back touched his front. Claire shivered and she realized that the warmth coming from Wesker was welcome in her opinion. "Thanks." Her voice was soft, and she was sure that if Wesker wasn't so close to her he wouldn't of heard it. "Your welcome..." Wesker never moved away, and instead he rested his chin on Claire's shoulder. Neither of them spoke, and instead they watched the fireflies dance in the palm of Claire's hand.

* * *

><p>How romantic~ I wish I had fireflies were I live! This chapter was suppose to be posted around 1:30 AM but then I fell asleep xD So here you go! The next chapter will have Claire with her girlfrans. That should be fun right?<p>

(1): If you can name the painting I described I will...I don't know. Love you forever?

(2): Poor Wesker, I know that feel bro, I know that feel xD -not really I just make jokes about it because I'm immature at times :3


	13. Chapter 13

Authoress: I'm not feeling so great guys :/ Plus I had Zero motivation for this chapter, which is why it took so long( and why this is so short). Originally the chapter was going to be 3-4 thousand and something words but I'm just _**BLEGH**_. I hope you enjoy it anyway~

**Chris Coard: Here ya go~**

**Elevenzombiezz: :D**

**Savage Larkin: As stated before I thank you for reminding me xD Now I have to figure out away to make them appear. Maybe they're Ninjas?**

**NaokoSuki: I know right? Don't worry Wesker will be rewarded in the future for all his hard work ;D. (HINT HINT haha)**

**NinMetro: I am glad you can at least envision it at least~ I've never seen/been around fire flies before. But, I've heard that they are beautiful!**

**One may be happy, while another may be sad.**

Claire helped the girls set up their fort in the middle of Ashley's large living room. Steve, her boyfriend, and the other guys left to have a guy's night elsewhere. Of course some of the girls were kinda worried if they were going to do something stupid, (especially Rebecca) but they threw those thoughts somewhere and focused on the party. "Were should I put this?" Ada held up a blue lava lamp, hoping to gain Ashley's attention. "Oh! You can just set that on the table." Rebecca and Diane were rearranging the couches to hold some of the sheets, they even used chairs in case that didn't work. Soon the group of girls were finished and they sat under the finished product. "Phew! That's to much work for a pregnant girl!" Rebecca jokingly fanned herself and groaned as if she had a hard day at work. " I know right? I mean you only placed the sheets on the couch and all but I can totally understand." Claire joked as well, her voice took on a sarcastic valley girl accent and the others laughed.

"Alright! Now that we're all done, sit." They all sat in a circle and began to gossip. "So how are you an Steve?" Ada asked while munching on a pretzel. Ashley frowned a little. "We're currently fighting." Ada stopped chewing and everyone's eyes focused on Ashley. "Why? You two seemed fine a week ago." Ashley sighed. "I asked him if he wanted a child, as I have been wanting one of course not now but..." She sighed again and continued. "Steve told me that he didn't want any kids, and so on." Ada and Diane gave Ashley a comforting hug. "Don't worry Ash! I You two will be fine." Rebecca assured. "Billy was the same way, and he's practically bursting at the seams for this baby!" Ashley giggled and shook her head. " Thanks Rebecca." The focus then switched to Ada. "So are things going with Leon?" Ada just smiled and turned the tables on Diane and Claire. "What about you two hmm?" Diane shook her head. "Oh don't worry about me. Worry about Claire, she's the one who is single...unless you and Mr. Rich are together...?" Claire was now the center of attention and in order to hide from the stares she hid behind a pillow. "I have no idea!" Rebecca rolled her eyes. "How could you not know? How many dates have you been on with him?" Claire continued to shake her head. "One official date, but he has come over many times and we did hang out at the park last weekend..." Claire smiled at the memory of the fireflies. She saw the faint look of amazement when Wesker caught them, and she could occasionally feel his warmth again. "Claire, you're smiling!" Ashley teased, she pulled the pillow away and pinched Claire's cheek. "Hey!" Ashley cooed at Claire as if she was a infant before letting go. "We saw fireflies, Wesker never had the chance to catch them as a kid so we stayed. The look on his face when he saw them," Claire paused and giggled shyly. "Claire's blushing!" Ada laughed. "Shut up! It was cute, leave me alone!" The other girls laughed even more while Claire pouted. "So do you want to be his girlfriend?" Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows and made kissing noises in response to Ashley's question. "Yeah Claire-bear, do you?" Their eyes were on Claire again and she felt as if she just got proposed two in front of every single person living in New York.

"Uh..." She hid her blushing face behind her Scarlet-tipped fingers. "I don't know!" Ada tsked. "How are you not going to know?" Claire removed her hands looked down at the floor. " We haven't talked about that...it would be nice though..." _But what about Excella? Is he still talking to her? Are they even together? _ _She seemed to believe they were... _ Rebecca placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and gave her best friend a look of concern. "Every thing OK Claire?" The red head snapped up and pinched her friends cheeks . "Ow Claire!" The girls laughed and had fun the rest of the night. However, all Clairecould think about was 'What are we?'

* * *

><p>The guys sat around a table in Joanna's Bar, many had beers and were discussing their girlfriends or in the case if Billy, wives. "Ashley wants a baby." Steve took a long swig of his beer, hoping to erase the fear he felt at that moment. Leon and Luis sucked in air while Billy patted Steve on the back. "I don't know how you can stay so calm Billy, I mean, doesn't the thought of being a dad scare you?" Steve looked up at his older friend for guidance, support, he found it in a smile. "Of course! But the knowledge that I created a life, that I'll be able to show my kid the world and help them in life overrides that fear." Steve sighed. "What if I'm a bad dad? What if my kid ends up hating me?" Leon and Luis shook their heads. "Steve you're a great guy! There is no way you'll be a bad dad! The fact that Ashley wants <strong>you<strong> to be the father of her child says that." Luis downed his beer, and smiled at his fearful friend. "Besides amigo, we'll be here to help you out!" Luis raised his beer to Steve and chuckled. "Doubt I'll be much help when it comes to diapers though!" The guys laughed and agreed.

* * *

><p>Excella sat in her lavish room with a wine bottle in her hand. She didn't bother drinking from a glass and instead raised the whole thing to her lips. "Wesker hasn't talked to me in days..." Her hair was put in a messy bun and her jewelry and shoes were thrown around the room. And to top it all off, her sister died today. Her older sister, Alassandra died <strong>today<strong> and she didn't even get to say 'goodbye' or 'I love you.' In all honesty she hasn't even seen her in years after their argument. The very room that she sat in, was designed by her sister. The various jewels that were embedded in the wall were her sisters idea when Excella needed help designing her room. She didn't trust anyone but her sister with the project. "It was the last thing we worked on together..." The _Moscato _wine bottle in her hand was once again raised to her lips as she drunk the wine down. She could feel the tears coming again and she wiped them away before they fell. " Four years Alassandra...four years..." _All this over a God damn argument_! Tears began to well up in her eyes again, but Excella didn't even bother wiping away this time. With one last chug of the wine Excella cried herself to sleep.

"Alassandra..."

* * *

><p>Never thought I would say it but. P...poor Excella *dies* But in all seriousness, that sucks : Same goes for Ashley and Steve! Claire needs to ask that question soon, but Wesker might beat her to it~ I'm going to sleep now, still don't feel all that great...


	14. Chapter 14

Authoress: Oh Hello :D I'll be updating again today soon (hopefully) I think you'll love the next chapter. OH and Chapter 17...let me explain it this way: ;D because yeah.

**Pinkalmonds**: I feel even better now! And thanks I tried hard to make the Claire scene cute and also give the guys a chance to express their views on Steve becoming a dad. And you get find what happened Excella's older sister. And of course Wesker makes appearance :)

**Chris Coard**: I do now, glad you still like it :D

**Elevenzombiezz**: Thanks a bunch

**Naoko Suki**: Don't feel like Steve! D: I hope to catch fireflies one day, seems fun!

**Savage Larkin**: Yep, they're officially ninjas. BUT they will appear some how xD Thanks~

**NinMetro**: :D

**Sentimental Value**

Claire sat impatiently on the side of the road, **again**. Ol' Betsy officially died on her and she couldn't go to work. As she waited for a tow truck, and her brother, Claire messaged and called all the people she knew that were free at this hour. She ranted about being bored and how tired she was, especially since she only woke up a two hours ago and was now running on zero sleep, she wanted to go home. After a two hour wait, Chris came, whispered 'I told you so,' and took her to a car dealer ship. Claire was a reluctant participant of such a thing. She didn't want a new car, she liked the one she had. "I just lost my baby!" Chris shook his head, not bothering to look at her and kept his eyes on the road. " Claire, it's a car. Car's don't last forever." Claire shook her head. "I've had that car since high school!" Chris kept driving. "And Grandpa had it for longer than that." Claire grew quiet, Grandpa Dan was the only person in the drivers test. He would often joke with her about women and bad driving, or how she would never pass the test, but he always encouraged her. She could remember seeing herself jumping for joy and kissing his cheek when she did. "It still smelled like him...apples, ya know?" When Chris parked the car he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know," The car stopped and the doors unlocked, letting the siblings leave the vehicle. "Obviously not, I don't want to just let his car be crushed or whatever..." The teen took an angry deep breath an lead the way to the doors of the building. Once inside a fairly old man greeted her brother. "Ah, hello Mr. Redfield! How are you today?" The man turned and faced Claire and he squinted. "Claire?" Claire had a confused look on her face as she noticed. "Yeah...?" The man smiled. "My you have grown!" Claire continued to stare, she was unable to put a face to the name. "It's me! Spencer! Your fathers old co-worker!" To save herself from the awkwardness, Claire nodded dumbly. "Oh! I remember you! Spencer!" She hugged the old man but gave Chris a look that clearly proved to be the opposite of her earlier sentence. Chris held back a laugh. "Back to business Spencer, were here for a new car for Claire." Spencer nodded and told them 'follow' me as he lead them to a very large room full of cars. "Would you like something small Claire?" Claire just shrugged. "She won't be having babies any time soon so yeah I'm sure she'll want a small car." Chris gave her a pointed look. "Right Claire?" Claire decided to tease her brother and twirled a lock of her hair. "Oh I don't know Chris. I'm thinking about having some rich dude get me pregnant." Claire snickered as Chris turned red and clenched his fists. This was her punishment for him, he brought her here and since she couldn't cause a scene else she would be seen as an ungrateful brat, she would fight back with his fear. He didn't want to envision her growing up. "Moving on." Chris said curtly and Spencer nodded and headed for the smaller cars. "How would you like a blue Hyundai?" The mentioned car was placed near the large window, it was a baby blue color and of you looked closer you could see sparkles in the paint. "Hmm..." The siblings looked inside the windows and opened the car door. The interior was white, the windows tinted, and the smell gave off the 'I'm a new car' vibe. Chris was fine with the car, Claire just wanted to bring in the smell of apples into it. "So how is it sis?" Claire stared at it for a long time. "Do I get a free air freshener?" Spencer chuckled. "Of course!" Claire continued to look at the vehicle. "Do you have any that smell like apples?" Spencer nodded. "I believe we do." Claire nodded. "I have no other choice." The papers were quickly sighed after that, the car now belonged to Claire, and to her annoyance Chris paid for it.

The teen grumbled as she started the car. What she was actually grumbled about, she couldn't tell you but she was. "I miss Betsy!" She yelled as soon as she reached her house, Fen began to bark due to being startled by it. " Sorry boy..." She rubbed his fur as she walked inside her house. Claire plopped on the couch. "Woof!" _Momma?_ _What's wrong?_ Fen whimpered softly, the dog could tell something wasn't right. "Just a little sad is all. Don't worry Fen." The girl sighed, and sat there on the couch, unmoving. Without thinking, she reached over Fen to the table before her, she opened the drawers of the table and pulled out a huge photo album. "Hey, wanna see my Grandpa?" Fen immediately sat next to her on the couch, it was rarity for her to allow him to join her and he was glad he got to this time. Fen liked to meet new people. Claire opened the photo album and flipped through the pages until she found his pictures. "This," She rested a finger on the picture of her granddad. "Is Grandpa Dan." The picture was of him at a park with the then young Ryan Redfield, her dad. "And this is my dad when he was five. Grandpa Dan liked to take him to the park." The two were smiling happily as her father slid down a slide. She changed pages. "This is Grandpa Dan and Grandma Emily," The picture was of the smiling couple, holding the newborn Chris who looked absolutely clueless. Fen barked happily. Each picture she explained to the puppy, each memory that she had was out in the open. "And this is his casket." Her voice was low, her eyes unfocused. "Grandpa Dan died of Diabetes..." Fen began to nuzzle Claire in an attempt to comfort her when he heard her voice. "Woof..."_ Momma..._ Claire sniffed. "It's OK boy, it's OK I'll be fine." Fen got closer and whimpered. The puppy didn't like it when she was like this, he liked when his momma was happy and always ready to pay! "Woof!" _Momma!_ Fen licked her face, her tears, which in turn made Claire grimace. "Gross!" Claire stood. "alright! No crying I get it! Sheesh!" The girl ran to her bathroom and Fen could hear the sound of running water and curses. Content with his actions, Fen arrogantly rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Excella clutched the gaudy gold necklace of her sister to her heart. It was covered in random gems of all colors and sizes but the atrocious thing was loved by her sister, Even though Excella was in a room full of family and friends, all gathered to mourn the death of her sister, she felt so alone. She could her the loud sniffles of her mother and father, the coughs in an attempt to cover up the sobs of her brother, she heard everything. Even the questions of 'Why did you do it? Why did kill yourself?' and 'Why is Excella here? It's her fault!' Excella bared the brunt of the blame and hate. <em>Am I welcome her Alassandra? Do you want me here? Do you want me to leave?<em> "Excella." The brunette looked in her fathers direction. "Go. It's your turn to pay your respects." The twenty-eight old nodded numbly as she walked up to the pure white ornate casket. Her sister looked so thin, she looked as if before she hardly ate. Excella opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she did she broke down. "S-sorry," Her ruby lips quivered. "I'm so sorry! For everything!" Her knees shook and she fell to the floor. "I never should of betrayed you! I never should hurt you..." The woman sobbed into her hands as she continued to confess. "I never should of slept with Shaun, it was foolish...so foolish..." Jason, their brother, walked over and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's OK sis...it's OK."

* * *

><p>Chris heard Jill singing a lullaby to their son Aidan in the living room.* The baby boy cooed happily and yawned sweetly when she finished. The infant was soon asleep. "So cute..." Jill whispered and Chris nodded, smiling brightly. "He has your eyes Jill," The new dad opened the near by closet door as quietly as he could to get a very special item for his son. Jill followed. "He has your hair," The loving mother cradled her son to her, enjoying the bundle of joy in her arms. "He has your mouth," Chris pulled out a ragged baby blanket with patches of different colors and animals on it. He held it up to Jill. "This was my baby blanket, and don't laugh but I would honestly cry if I lost it." Jill giggled. "It has been through a lot huh?" Chris nodded, and he took Aidan from his wife's arms and wrapped the baby boy in it. "This is daddy;s favorite thing in the world," Jill jokingly hit his arm. "Besides you and your mother, I hope you cherish it Aidan." Chris then kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead and followed his wife to Aidan's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Wesker loosened his tie, unbuttoned his dress shirt, and sat down on his floor. Piles of paperwork were soon scattered out and about joining him in his discombobulated mood. Excella came to work with tears in her eyes, and hardly spoke a word to him or anyone else. The silence she had given him was welcome, but the tears? It was out of place on the spoiled woman. When awkwardly asked what happened she answered with silence as well. He didn't press any further. William, Alfred, and now Alexia were plotting something behind his back, he knew that much and already figured out why despite their 'precautions'. When it to extremely well thought out plans the three were sloppy. Of course they were intelligent people, just not as intelligent as he was. Then there was the current situation of Claire, and his parents. He still couldn't figure out what to do with them, but he decided that he would call his mother first. "Maybe tomorrow..." As he signed his last paper he fell back and sighed. <em>Perhaps I'll take <em>_Claire out again? When did she say she was free? Thursday? _He would need to talk to Claire again. "This is vexing..."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. Jill gave birth, Excella's sister committed suicide, Claire lost her Grandpa's car, and Wesker is thinking about his parents and Claire. Hope you like it~<p>

*= It will be flashback


	15. Chapter 15

Authoress: Here ya go! Enjoy! The baby flashback will be soon~ Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes. xD

**Naoko Suki: **I like to do updates on the characters I don't include as much~ Next up will be Will, Annette, Sherry and two** _very_** special guests! I've never been passed down a car, but now I want a purple Mustang. Thanks xD Excella **might** change.** We shall see. **Wesker is always busy! I would hate having to keep tabs on people. BLEGH!~

**Claire Redfield 86**: Wow! That was forever and a day ago! XD Nice to 'meet' you by the way :D

**NinMetro:** I only get attached to weird things. Like rocks! Don't worry Ol' Betsy is going to a better place!

**Chris Coard**: I'm glad! -hugs-

**Pinkalmonds:** I never really got to spend time with my Grandparents either. After all when I was 'wittle' I had the 'EW! Grandparents!' mentality. Now that I'm down to one I intend on spending as much time with her as I can. I thought I included Excella's age? Oh well xD I hope that if I ever give birth the kids are quiet and well behaved. I don't have time for bad kids! And as soon as Wesker laid eyes on Claire he never had a chance ;)

**Just Call.**

Claire walked Fen around the town, she passed various stores and companies and even saw some familiar people the same. It was nice out, a bit chilly but nice. The usual surroundings of the park, her job or college bored her. She was interested in showing Fen around a bit more. The growing puppy was glad about that. Claire cooed at the passing babies and their mothers, stopped and bought some gum, and now sat on a familiar park bench. She whistled as she looked around the crowded park. She walked all around town and she was eager tosit somewhere close to home and relax for a while. "Claire?" She sighed and looked in the direction of the voice. "Oh hey Leon!" The twenty-four year old man nodded. "Os this seat taken?" Claire shook her head. "What brings you to the park Leon?"

Leon just shrugged. "Ada is pretty busy today so I thought that I might as well go to the park." Claire nodded and scratched behind Fen's ears. The puppy stared at Leon cautiously. "Dating anyone yet?" Leon asked, he saw Claire smile just a bit. " I'm not a hundred percent sure...I get to see him again today at the park when he gets free." Leon nodded slowly. He had been pining after Claire for years and now some guy is beginning to win her over? He felt jealous. "What's his name?"

Claire kept silent until she heard Fen bark happily and run up to a man. "Woof!" Papa! Claire turned and found a kneeling Wesker, petting the excited puppy. "And hello to you too Fen." Leon stared at Wesker with disbelief. Claire was with Albert Wesker! He always thought Ada was kidding whenever she talked about Claire but now he can see just how wrong he was. "Oh! Wesker this is my friend Leon."

Wesker let his eyes roam the **boy** in front of him. He called him **boy **because he was 'discreetly' glaring at him. _This must be the one who liked her,__** likes**__ her judging by his glare. Be polite, say hello._"Nice to meet you Leon. " Wesker held out his hand, and Leon took it. Both shook firmly, and Wesker smirked at him. Claire looked between the two men nervously. The air between them was thick, and Wesker had a cruel smirk plastered on his face. "So..." The men focused on her and waited, expecting her to say something. "Uh..." Unfortunately for them, Claire had no idea what to say. Leon's phone broke the silence and he gladly answered it. " Hello? Oh hey Luis,"

Claire let out a breath of air and she glared at Wesker. _Asshole!_

Wesker merely shrugged but his smirk remained. 'I like teasing', he mouthed. Wesker decided to play further and he winked at Claire. Which in turn made her blush, stare at him in disbelief, and turning her to Fen. " It seems I have to help Luis with moving. It was nice meeting you." He nodded in Weskers direction, and he waved at Claire before he departed. With Leon gone it was just Claire, Wesker, and Fen.

"Woof!" _Let's play!_ Fen wagged his tail excitedly, he had been cooped up in his home for days! He wanted to play with momma and papa!

Claire smiled at Fen and pulled out a green ball. "Wanna play Fen?" She threw the ball and Fen went after it. Along the way Fen met other dogs and played with them as well. "So how are you?" Claire asked Wesker. She decided that the question she truly wanted to ask would be saved for later. "I am well, I hope the same goes for you?" Claire nodded.

Wesker chuckled at the awkward silence. It seemed to be happening quite a bit, neither of them knew what to say. Well Wesker did, but Claire did not. It was cute how she always opted for silence rather than asking the questions that obviously plagued her mind. "Shall we walk?" Claire nodded and called Fen over.

Claire stole glances at the man next to her. Should she ask it now? Later? Tomorrow? How was she suppose to ask if she was his girlfriend? She decided that she would just bite the bullet and just do it.

One.

Two.

Thre-

"Yes." Huh? Wesker laughed. "I already know what you are going to ask. The answer is yes." Claire huffed. She hated having her question answered before she would ask it. "Oh? Then what was I going to ask?" She shot back, this only amused Wesker further. "You were going to ask if you were my girlfriend. The answer is yes."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"Your facial expressions." Claire blushed angrily.

"If I'm your girlfriend then why-" Wesker cut her off again with chuckle. " 543-666." Claire groaned. "Stop that!" Wesker continued to chuckle, his eyes had a gleam. "812-564." The two put each others numbers in their phones, and as they walked they talked about their day. "Dear heart," Claire looked at Wesker, she waited for him to speak. " You are free today, correct?" Claire nodded with a smile, he was asking her out again. A bubbling feeling rested in her stomach. "Would you like to go to the Rose Water Art Museum with me?" Claire squealed. "I love art museums! Of course I'll go with you!" Claire hooked their arms and jumped happily.

Wesker just shook his head. "You're strange Claire, very strange." Claire just beamed. "I don't have to dress fancy do I?" Wesker shook his head once more. "Not at all, I don't see why you would anyway." Claire shrugged. "But you always look so sophisticated, I would feel so out of place next to you..." Wesker thought of a solution. "Would it help if I blended in with...**normal** society?" Claire laughed, she just couldn't imagine Wesker in anything but fancy clothing. "No, it's OK." She smiled softly.

_She is absolutely weird. Completely and utterly weird._ But he enjoyed it. Wesker added as an after thought. Claire was easily excited, quick to anger, and all around cute. Unlike the women he allowed himself to partake in. The women were stuck-up, and they expected everything to be handed to them on a gold platter. None of them would want to go to the museum with him. Somewhere pointless would be where they wished to go.

Claire was becoming his favorite.

Wesker drove her home, reminding her that he would pick her up at five fifteen. Claire couldn't hold her excitement in! She would finally have someone to speak with concerning art! It was if Komodia* rained down on her! "Too plain!" She tossed a variety of tops and pants. "Not plain enough!" She would achieve her goal of getting the 'just right' outfit, she wouldn't need Rebecca's or Fen's help. The teen finally decided on a pretty white top. The article of clothing hand bits of lace here and there and a matching jewel placed at the sternum. She also chose a simple black skirt and heels. It wasn't overly fancy, but not overly plain either.

"Well Fen, how do I look?" She twirled for the puppy and waited. "Woof!" _Pretty! _Fen's tail wagged. "Oh you're so nice to me," Claire walked into her kitchen and gave Fen a treat which the pup happily devoured.

**Ding dong!**

Claire rearranged her clothes as she walked to the door, her loose hair followed close behind. With a quick glance at the peep hole Claire opened the door. "Hello!" Wesker nodded and held out his hands. "Judging by the many paintings you did of these flowers, I decided to get them for you." Claire gasped." I love Hibiscus flowers! Thank you." She smiled and waved Wesker in as she took the flowers from his hands. They were a pretty purple. Wesker looked around and found a new painting on her wall. It was of a red motorcycle, an old Harley. "I am assuming that you want a Harley?" Claire looked away from her vase. "Hm? Oh! Yes, I've always like motorcycles but with an over protective brother around I can't exactly ride one." Wesker nodded. She liked motorcycles. Claire officially moved up on his list. " We have quite a bit in common, dear heart." Claire smirked. "Maybe one day I'll get a motorcycle?" Wesker shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll ride with you." Claire's jaw dropped. "You have a motorcycle? I'm so jealous!"

"Woof!" _Momma! Papa!_ Fen sniffed at Wesker and Claire, his tail wagged quickly. "He's always so happy to see you!" If Fen could nod he would have. "Kinda makes me even more jealous," Claire joked. Fen instantly turned his attention away from his papa. He licked Claire's leg. "Gross! I was kidding Fen!"

"Dear heart," Wesker grabbed a hold of Claire's hand, and smiled. "Let us go." Claire giggled in a girly way. "Onward!"

As soon as the couple entered the museum Claire's knowledge of breathing was gone. The architecture of the building was top notch and must of taken a long time to complete. The interior of the building was home to browns, whites and golds. "It's beautiful!" Wesker agreed and he showed her around the building. He showed her Picasso, Leonardo Da Vinci, Salvador Dali, and many more in the museum. She saw the Mona Lisa, The Screaming Man and increasingly inspiring paintings. Claire's mind was filled with color and sheer happiness that she had no control over what she did next.

Which was to completely kiss the older man on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Claire's skin became a light pink and she gazed at Wesker with shy eyes.

Wesker did not expect the kiss, no matter how often she did it. Claire always seemed to catch him off guard, leaving him to deal with what he was currently dealing with. _Shock, joy, and desire. _It also didn't hurt that her lips always felt like the clouds. " You're welcome dear heart." Wesker continued to hold her hand even after they left, neither of them complained

Both reached their respective homes and unknown to them both couldn't sleep. No matter how many times they closed their eyes, their thoughts went to the other person. Wesker returned to his office and was bored out of his mind. Claire returned to her bedroom and nervous. Both stared at their phones wondering just who would call first.

"Should I call first?" Claire got up and left her room, she needed to leave it, it was boring. "Or should I wait?" Fen opened one tired eye and barked softly. "Woof." _Just call Momma!_

Wesker tapped his pen on his desk; he finished his paperwork, and he already finished all of his meetings. His phone was near by and he stole glances at it each time. "Oh for the love of all that is holy! Just call her already!" Wesker looked up and found Alexia poking her head through his office door, and she winked before closing it. Wesker only shook his head and dialed Claire's number.

Claire was putting in Weskers number when he called her. She wasn't expecting him to call first. "Hello dear heart." She smiled. "I was just about to call you, creepy!"

In the end neither of them went to sleep. They were to busy talking and enjoying the others company over the phone. Of course the very next day they were cranky and extremely tired. That truly didn't matter in the end to them though.

* * *

><p>I could have done more I think. But I still love this chapter~ Not EXACTLY what I wanted but I gotta work with what I've got~* Komodia: Greek Goddess of Happiness and Amusment.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Authoress: OK it's that time guys. Remember that Fen centric chapter I 'talked' about? Well here it is! The neighborhoods cutest puppy ever..._Fen_! It's in first point of view since that's how it ended up when I wrote it. Things are going good for Wesker and Claire, but it won't be like that forever~ Oh and one more thing: I'm sick **AGAIN**!

**Naoko Suki**: CHEEK kisses are great xD Aww Skype 3 There will be more Leon ;) And of course adorable little Sherry will be involved!

**Chris Coard**: We shall see!

**NinMetro**: Thanks a bunch~

**Claire Redfield 86**: I wanted him to be a bit normal. Thanks~

**Elevenzombiezz**: Gee thanks~ I'm glad you liked the Leon bit, if I was in his situation I would be a bit miffed too. In truth, Wesker is just guessing xD The special guests are *insert a static filled message here* :D

**SummerxShudder**: Hello Thar! Thank you! And it really is one big party! I'm not even sure a dog like Fen even exists xD Also thank you for the suggestion! I like suggestions, they make me better!

**Yo ho! A puppy's life for me!**

I chewed on a toy that my Momma bought me, and wagged my tail to the faint squeaks of the pink item. Momma was busy doing homework on the couch and couldn't play with me at the moment. Which was fine with me as long as I got to play with her sometime today! Momma would occasionally look back at me and smile or get up and pet me. That would keep me content for now. "Fen?" I looked up and waited. "Wesker is a good guy right?" I raised my head completely, and stared at my Momma before barking. "Woof!"_ He's papa! Papa is always good!_ Momma chuckled softly. "I really am crazy. I'm asking my dog about my boyfriend." Momma said the word slowly. Momma had been saying that word a lot lately and she often she smiled each time. Much to the displeasure of Uncle Chris who still didn't know a thing about Papa...yet. "Maybe I should call him? I could use a break..." I got excited then, whenever Momma called Papa that usually meant he would visit! "Woof!" _Call him momma! Call him!_ Papa and Momma together would be more fun for me! Though sometimes that would lead to a familiar smell between the two. I never understood why Momma and Papa haven't mated yet, it was obvious that they wanted to. Maybe Momma was scared, and Papa was scared of hurting Momma? Isn't mating painful for humans? "Fen, are you hungry boy?" I ran up to Momma and waited, free food was great! Before I had to try and find food when I was smaller but now Momma feeds me often! " Hm...let's give you bacon today, you're running a bit low on beef." I whimpered, the combination of beef and bacon was my favorite. I wouldn't complain much though (as I'm not capable of human speech) and instead I would eat the meal Momma set before me, thankful that I got to eat.

Momma stood next to the counter, she was opening what she called 'mail'. I used to call them toys but Momma quickly got rid of that habit. "Oh! You have mail Fen," I watched as Momma neatly tore open the mail and read it aloud. " Looks like we need to get you to the Vet, you need more shots Fen." I froze. "Woof...!"_ I hate shots Momma! Hate them!_ I stopped eating and covered my eyes with my paws, it hurt when those humans in white poked me with the needles. Of course Momma and the other humans comforted me but the damage was done. I hate needles. Momma frowned and rubbed my back soothingly. "Don't worry boy, I'll be with you all the way. In fact when it's done I'll take you to see Ruthie!" I whimpered still, Momma could say she would get me all the toys in the world and I would still whimper. Not even the chance of seeing Ruthie* again would help me. Shots hurt. "Oh, don't be scared Fen, we'll go later OK? Maybe Wesker will come too!" I move one paw out of the way a stare at Momma. "Woof?" _Papa might come too?_ "Now I really have no choice but to call him!" I move the other paw out of the way and get off the floor. "Woof..." _Yay! But what if Papa sees me weak! That's not good is it? _Momma just scratched behind my ears as she dialed Papas twirled a lock of her hair while she waited. Papa soon answered the phone.

"Wesker, this is going to sound weird but Fen would like you to come with us to the Vet."

I waited patiently, hopeful that Papa would say he could.

"You don't have to use Fen as an excuse dear heart."

Momma rolled her eyes at Papa and continued to speak with him. From what I understood, Papa would come as soon as he was done with work or could catch a break. This made me happy, Papa couldn't visit for a couple of weeks thanks to work but now he would hopefully have free time! I began to run around the house, being extra careful not to run into tables, chairs, or Momma's room. With Papa and Momma there with me I won't feel so scared about the needles. Momma returned to her homework and I rested against her feet. I would sleep until Papa came. I later woke up to the soft sounds of Momma calling my name and lightly shaking me. "Fen? Fen, it's time to wake up." My eyes opened slowly and I gave Momma a lazy lick on her hand. "Ew!" Momma hated it when I licked her but she laughed anyway. "Bet, you'll never guess who's here!" I got off of my front paws and moved my head to find Papa sitting on the opposite side of the room. He was looking at some of the new pictures Momma made. "Woof..." _Papa..._I yawned, walked over to him, and nuzzled his leg. "Hello Fen." Papa began to pet me while Momma spoke to him. I didn't pay attention to the words, just the feel of Papas fingers. Momma told us she would be right back and enter her bedroom. Papa put Momma's sketchbook down and spoke to me. " I adore her." It was a simple sentence but it said a lot considering Papa didn't talk as much as Momma. "Woof!" _I adore Momma too!_ Papa chuckled and shook his head, just like Momma he called himself crazy for talking to me. Papa continued to talk to me and said that he favored Momma over most women he had encountered. If I could speak the way humans could I would of told Momma.

Momma came out of her room dressed in new clothing. "Alright," Momma walked over and joined Papa in petting me. "It's time to go Fen." I whimpered but walked towards the door, I wasn't shaking as much like before but my body still shook. "Poor baby," Momma tried to comfort me as she unlocked the door, it was a nice effort.

Papa lead us to his car and unlocked the doors, Momma placed me in the back of the car and then sat in the front next to Papa. The inside of Papa's car was black, which wasn't surprising since Momma said Papa loved dark colors. It was sort of calming and scary at the same time. The darkness of the car along with the motions put me to sleep again. We arrived at the Vet later on and both Momma and Papa had to bribe me out of the car. Momma with toys, and Papa with visits. The bribes didn't really help but I got out of the car anyway. Momma held my leash tightly so I wouldn't try to run but her hand almost slipped when she told Papa thank you for opening the door for us. The walk inside was quiet; the sounds of the other humans did nothing to dissuade that silence and when Momma sat down I was clinging to her. The ladies behind the desk stared at Papa with amazement and as Papa walked over there to let the doctor know we were there, the two fawned over him. Momma got annoyed, but she did nothing. I wanted to growl at the two women but Papa was doing well with ignoring them. Papa didn't waste time with teasing Momma though. "You look annoyed dear heart." Papa was smirking when he walked back to his seat. "I'm not annoyed." Papa continued to smirk but he placed his lips against the back of Momma's hand, she smiled. One of the nurses called us into a room and we waited for my doctor to enter the room. "Wesker are you afraid of needles?" Hearing the word made me stiffen slightly. Momma apologized, and rubbed my back. "Why should I fear-" Papa looked in my direction. " '_Them_'?" Momma shrugged. Mrs. Klein, my doctor walked in and said hello to Momma and I, she also introduced herself to Papa. Momma discussed my shots with the doctor; occasionally the doctor would give me a comforting glance which kinda helped me. "Well let's get to it. Don't want to keep the poor puppy waiting!" I was then placed on a table while the doctor got her equipment. I looked around the room, anything to keep my focus away from the needles. "Here we go Fen," The doctor placed the needle against my skin. "One, two, three!" The thin needle slid into my skin and it made me want to bite at the doctors hand. The needle stayed there while the doctor injected the vaccines into me. "One down, three more to go!" I whined, and almost moved from the table. It took both Papa and Momma to hold me still. Soon the shots were over and I could go home. I was still scared but now that I got to leave I forgot all about the shots. I nuzzled Papa's leg and licked Momma in thanks for being there. After dropping us off at home Papa left but not before kissing Momma on the cheek. " His lips are really soft." Momma chuckled softly and went into her room.

I had no energy left, Momma scratched behind my ears before telling me goodnight. I ended up dreaming about more toys and bones the whole night.

* * *

><p>*Ruthie: Chris's puppy, usually doesn't appear. Also a Siberian Husky. These two pups have a thing going on~<p>

Next chapter is going to be F.U.N. ;D Now excuse me while I go take cold medicine~


	17. Chapter 17

Authoress: **This was fun to write.** Just Sayin' and I included as much people as I could for you guys! See, I'm working hard even though I'm sick, now that's love!

**SummerxShudder**: Snuggle Fen all you want! He's very friendly!

**Elevenzombiezz: **Hehe. The 'mating' part made me chuckle here and there. Glad you liked it. Here is the F.U.N. :D

**NinMetro**: Thanks! Fen is rather cute! I saw a husky that looked exactly how Fen looks (in my mind anyway). I wanted the puppy so bad! Maybe next time! Enjoy the 'Fun'!

**Boundary Pushers.**

Claire dished out food and drinks to every customer on her side in Emmy's, she was alone today as Rebecca was on break due to her pregnancy. The owner, Aneka, was pretty lenient when it came to things like that ( or anything really). But since she was alone, Claire was dying of boredom. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods either, but she had to keep forward. When the bell jingled Claire almost went to make coffee for the guest. This time however, it wasn't Wesker walking through those doors. It was a man that looked similar to him, but not quite as this man had hazel eyes and graying blonde hair. He nodded and smiled to every person he passed on his way to a vacant table. Claire immediately walked over to get a closer look. "Hello sir, my name is Claire and I will be your server today, would you like anything to drink?" The man smiled softly, the type of smile only the old could achieve. "Hello Claire, I would like green tea if you don't mind." Claire returned the man's smile, before nodding and heading out to make his tea. She couldn't shake the feeling that the man was very similar to Wesker, except this man favored the color white.

Claire returned with the man's tea and she gently set it down on the table. "Would you like anything else sir?" The man shook his head and stared into her eyes. "Your eyes remind me off my ex-wife, such a pretty blue." Claire had no idea if she should take what he said as a compliment. "Uh, OK?" The man laughed for a long while, even after he finished he chuckled here and there. "It was meant as a compliment Miss Claire." Claire giggled to herself. "Oh! Well now I feel dumb!" The man joined her in laughter before he finished his tea. He also gave Claire a generous tip, and got up from the table. "It was nice meeting you Claire." The man smiled at her once more, Claire returned it. "It was nice meeting you as well Mr..."

"Alan, just Alan."

* * *

><p>Rebecca walked around the city with Billy in tow, her baby bump was beginning to show now and she already hated being pregnant because of it. " I can't wait till this baby pops out! It make me look fat." Billy chuckled and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Don't worry Becca, it will soon." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, so where do you want to go?"<p>

Before Billy could answer her, he ran into a blonde woman. When the two figured out what happened Billy apologized. "Oh! I'm sorry Miss!" The woman just dusted herself off, she didn't look up as she spoke. "It's all right young man, no damage was done." The woman appeared to be in her fifties with her graying hair elegantly styled. The woman smiled when she took notice of Rebecca. "Oh, you two are expecting! How lovely," Rebecca smiled along with the woman. "Thank you, I've had to carry this wieght for a while now." The woman nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel, well I did, my son is all grown up now." The woman then nodded at both of them before wishing them a good day and heading off. "Hope I look that pretty when I'm fifty!" Rebecca then pulled Billy forward and repeated her question. "So where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>William and Annette had their hands full. Their daughter Sherry, was crawling around and giggling while they chased after her. When Sherry came across her toys she grabbed them and brought them with her as she crawled. "I'm gonna get you!" William exclaimed, he spoke to Sherry in a baby voice and cooed at her. Annette joined in. "You better get away while you can Sherry!" Sherry giggled and stopped in the middle of the living room. She raised her hands up at her parents and her small hands grabbed at the air. "Up!" William eagerly scooped up his daughter and twirled with her in his arms. Annette twirled with him, it was a strange sight to Sherry and she laughed in response. Sherry then yawned cutely as she gripped her dad's shit and rested her head against his chest. After playing for hours, little Sherry ran out of energy and desired sleep. She squirmed in William's arms until she got comfortable. "So cute! She gets her good looks from you Annette. I'm going to hate it when she's a teen!" William chuckled softly, and whispered in his daughters ears. "Promise Daddy that you won't run off with a gang member?" Annette slapped her husbands arm and hissed. "Don't jinx us idiot!" She then kissed Sherry on her forehead and dragged William with her to bedroom.<p>

Steve sat on the couch, the sound of lasers filled his ears as he played his video game. In truth, he wasn't all that into the game, he simply desired noise. Ashley would be home from work soon and as soon as she walked through those doors they would talk about the 'Get me pregnant!' business. Steve got over his fear of being a dad (at least that's what he told himself) and he wanted Ashley to know that before they ended up with an argument all over again. Twenty minutes later, Steve heard the sound of the front door opening.

_There she is!_

"Stevey I'm home!" Steve rolled his eyes. "Stop watching I love Lucy will ya!" Ashley kicked off her shoes and ran towards him, embracing him in a tight love filled hug. "Never!" Ashley kissed Steve on the lips and let go. "So how was work?" Steve asked, it was finally his turn to ask that annoying question since he didn't work today. "Eh, it was fine. I booked tours all day." Ashley quickly changed subjects. "How's that video game?" Ashley plopped on the couch and snuggled up to him. "Eh, it's fine." The game controller sat in Steve's lap, that fact that it wasn't being used threw Ashley off. "Steve? What's up?" Steve just took a deep breath. "Let's do it." Ashley furrowed her brows in confusion. "Steve, I **just** got home! Can I relax first?" Steve sighed. "Not that! Even though our situation requires that, Ashley I'm talking about a baby. Let's have one." Steve quickly closed his eyes and waited. "You mean...you aren't scared?" He shook his head. "Not anymore." Ashley hugged Steve with all of her might. Her tears of joy, left patterns on his shirt. She cried for a few more minutes until she spoke. "Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it."

Steve laughed and scooped Ashley up off the couch. "Thought you would never ask!"

* * *

><p>Ada downed her red wine and leaned against Leon. The man himself was a sleep even though it was evening. Of course she cut him some slack since he hasn't been able to sleep lately. In fact, she liked it when he was asleep. He looked even cuter while he snored. She shifted and kissed on the cheek. The silence that filled the bedroom was also welcome. She had time to think while Leon slept. Ada reflected on their relationship. At first she was almost positive that she was just something to replace his affection for Claire, just as he was something to replace her affection for her ex-Jack. Then they started seeing each other more and more, their feelings toward each other increased. Ada wasn't a fool though, Leon would forever have feelings toward Claire. She was OK with that, honestly, as her feelings toward Jack would never fade either. As long as they both understood that then they would have no problems. "Sleep well lover boy,"<p>

Ada then placed one more kiss on Leon's cheek before she joined him in sleep.

* * *

><p>"Diane!" Luis called out, he hated it when Diane would play 'Hide and Seek' it always took him forever to find her. "Don't be stupid Luis, she won't respond. That would risk her position." Luis searched in the bedroom, the loft, their closets, and the pantry. He searched in the garage as well and he still couldn't find Diane. He was almost ready to give up until he heard her sneeze.<p>

She was hiding in the lower cupboards.

Luis smirked and quietly walked into the kitchen. He reached for the cupboards and with a loud 'Gotcha!' he yanked it open. "Took you long enough!" Diane grumbled and crawled out. "I've been in there for a long ass time! My body hurts." Luis began to chortle and embraced Diane. "Sorry señorita, I'll promise to be quicker next time." Diane rolled her eyes. "Come one! It's your turn to hide!" Luis quickly ran out of the kitchen and into another room. When he was finished hiding he could faintly hear Diane counting to ten.

Barry groaned and turned on his side. After playing with Moira and Polly for a few hours he ended up tired. His wife, Kathy, cooed at him. "Is poor little Barry all worn out now? Are Moira and Polly just to much for you?" Barry grumbled and turned again. Kathy tsked. "You're getting old Barry." Barry waited until his darling wife left the room before making a comment. "You are too..." However, Barry wasn't expecting her to still be within ear shot.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing dear!"

* * *

><p>With Aidan taking a nap in the next room Chris and Jill could finally have some alone time. Which consisted of Jill being able to catch up on her shows and books. Chris could finally finish up some of his paperwork. It was perfect! The two could do what they needed (wanted) without Aidan interrupting. Of course, there were times where the sounds of Aidan wailing were welcome. Mostly around the time when Chris got unwanted business calls or Jill was bored and needed something to do. But at the moment, the loud screeching sounds of a baby were unnecessary and the two could relax. Well, until Aidan woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire twirled in her new summer dress. When she got off of work she decided to go shopping and that was when she fell in love with the bright yellow dress. It screamed 'Buy me! Buy me!' and who was she to refuse? Now she twirled and twirled like a child to pass the time until Wesker came then she could show off the dress to him. "He probably won't like the color." The doorbell rang and Claire stepped over Fen who made no move to run towards the front of the house. When she opened the door she greeted Wesker with a smile. "Hello sunglasses!"<p>

Wesker nodded and walked inside. Fen barked happily before going back to gnawing at the bone in front of him. Wesker noticed something new about his dear heart, something that came in the form of a bright yellow dress. "Yellow looks wonderful on you." Claire looked shocked for a moment before smiling. "Thank you! I honestly thought you would hate the color though." Wesker grinned haughtily. "I do hate the color, but if you're wearing it perhaps I can learn to like it." Claire rolled her eyes and pouted slightly. "Gee, thanks." She then grabbed his hand and lead him to the coffee table in the living room. "Would you like anything?" Wesker shook his head.

"Oh! I want to show you something!" Claire gathered up her sketchbooks and set them down on the table. She also grabbed a large piece of paper and handed it to Wesker. "This is for you!" It was a painting of a thunder storm, it seemed to fit him. "A thunder storm? Thank you, but you don't need to give me gifts." Claire waved her hand. "No need to thank me. Besides I wanted to give you something, plus I was bored." She took a seat next to him and handed him three of her sketchbooks, excluding the Batman one. Wesker watched her hands carefully. _I **will** see that picture dear heart._ There were five new pictures in each sketchbook. From what Claire told him, the prompt Marcus gave his students were children. Claire in turn painted and drew children in various situations.

There was one picture that stood out to him the most though. The picture reminded him of Claire. It was a painting of a child crying because she dropped her ice cream. Wesker found the situation laughable. "That's not very nice Wesker!" He only shrugged and kept flipping and examining the pages. He quickly completed looking through the sketchbooks but he eyed the one Claire refused to show him.

" No."

"I only want to see my picture dear heart."

"Never." Claire grabbed the sketchbook and cradled it to her chest. She got up from the couch and walked in the direction of her bedroom. Wesker followed.

"You're never going to see it!"

"Keep thinking that Claire." Claire's footsteps stopped in front of the door to her room, she almost opened it.

Except Wesker had other plans. He was going to see inside the sketchbook and he thought of a wonderful way to go about it. Instead of Claire grabbing her door handle she grabbed air.

Wesker backed Claire into a wall. The closeness of their bodies made the younger girl squeak and nervously look up at his smirking face. Her voice fell into a whisper. "What are you doing?" The hands that kept the sketchbook in an iron grip were faltering in their hold. "Nothing dear heart..." Wesker spoke into the exposed skin of her neck, his lips barely touched the already red flesh. He was quite pleased with the fact that she chose to wear a dress. "Just convincing you to show me your sketchbook." Wesker began to plant soft kisses on her skin and Claire gasped. "Wesker?" He playfully nibbled on her neck, alternating between gentle bites and hard ones causing Claire to suck in air. She didn't fight him despite her shock, she instead began to fruitlessly hold back her quiet moans. The poor girl would be embarrassed about her moaning later. Wesker grinned. His dear heart was apparently sensitive on her neck. He let his hands slide down her goose bump covered arms, the movements were sensual and made Claire shiver. His kisses soon reached her jaw line and his hands pried the black sketchbook from her fingers. Wesker got what he wanted, he finally had the sketchbook in his grasp. However, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Claire. In all honesty, Wesker knew this would happen the moment he cornered her. Wesker gripped Claire's chin and brushed his lips over her own, making her eyes widen. He could taste the pineapple flavored lip gloss on his lips. Without her knowledge, Claire was leading them both into a spiral of trouble by not fighting him.

Trouble that he just so happened to jump start.

He toyed with the thought that Claire was far more clever than she seemed. That she planned this whole thing out. But, if she did then that would mean that this plan of his wasn't really his own, correct? And that would be impossible, he's had this idea in his head for a while now, longer than he would have liked. There was no possible way for Claire to have known that his favorite fruit was pineapple, and that he loved most things that tasted like it. That the simple fact that her lips tasted like the fruit turned him on. There was no way she could have known.

Wesker was testing a boundary with the kiss. Neither of them were sure if they should break it just yet, the reward if they did however, outweighed the consequences. It wasn't wrong of him to see how far he could get before she forced him away, was was it? Of course not. Besides the boundary was bound to crack sooner or later.

Claire kissed him back shyly, her eyes closed and her mind forgot all about the sketchbook. The debate of making Wesker stop was also tossed into the recesses of her mind. Wesker placed the book on the floor and pressed his hands against the wall behind them. Claire in turn lifted her arms and pressed them against his chest. Their kiss quickly became one of passion as Wesker seized control and nibbled on Claire's bottom lip. Without a second thought, Claire granted him access to her mouth. They wasted no time exploring one another; The kiss became a secret battle between them. Who would dominate, and who would submit? Wesker being who he is, wasn't going to allow himself to lose to Claire, even with her underlying ferocity. Claire of course was just being Claire, her movements were unknown to her, the feelings that surfaced were not. She was simply overwhelmed by this new experience that went by the name of Wesker.

The hands that rested against Wesker's chest slid up and around his neck, and Claire pushed herself into him. His warmth and the smell of his cologne took over her senses. She wasn't really thinking, just reacting to the situation. When this ended she would noticed the beating of her heart, the warm feeling that seemed to be increasing in her stomach or her fear of what would happen next. For now though, She would follow Wesker's expert motions as best as she could and emulate them.

She was shaking. The ever so proud, girly, spitfire was shaking in his arms as if this was a life or death situation. In a sense it was, if and only if Chris found out. He wasn't scared of Chris and neither was Claire. Wesker just didn't feel like hearing the man bitch and moan about him being with his sister. Claire wasn't a baby anymore; Claire could make her own decisions. Wesker grinned cruelly at the thought of Chris's reaction, should he magically appear and find them lip locked near her bedroom. With that though Wesker snaked his hands around Claire's waist and pulled her closer.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The couple pulled away and glared darkly at the ringing invention from Hell. Claire cursed under her breath. "Stupid fucking telephone..."

Wesker reluctantly let go of Claire. He rather liked it when she was pressed against him. "You should answer it."

"But-" Claire groaned. "Fine." She reached the phone in five seconds; When she answer it she growled. "Seven minutes, seven minutes is all I'm going to spare before I hang up this phone, Chris."* She heard Wesker chuckled behind her, the sound made her lips quirk upwards. "Ouch! Bad time?" Claire hissed. "Six minutes remaining." Chris quickly got to the point. "Adorable little Aidan wishes to see his aunt." Claire sighed, "Which in Russian means that you two want me to visit, right?" Chris exclaimed 'Bingo!' and hung up. "Ugh! He kills the mood and then he doesn't even say goodbye? Jerk!" While Claire ranted Wesker hugged her from behind. "Breathe dear heart, there will be," He paused and nibble on her right ear. "other times." Claire's jaw snapped shut and she blushed. She turned her attention to her clock. "Wow where did all the time go!"

"I know where,"

"Shut up Wesker."

Claire looked down at Fen who held a gleam in his eye. "What is that look for?" Fen just barked. "Woof." _Nothing I _**_swear._**Claire turned her head, it rested against Wesker's chest. "Don't you have work tomorrow?" Wesker nodded. "What about it?" Even though Claire didn't want him to leave he had to. "You gotta leave Mister Boss man." Wesker laughed, and Claire felt it vibrate through her skin. "Eager to be rid of me? How cruel dear heart." His voice took on a mocking tone, and he let go of her before walking towards the door. Claire followed close behind, she opened the door and Wesker walked through. "Goodbye Wes-" Wesker cut her off with a passionate kiss, he pulled away a two minutes later with a pleased smirk on his face. "Goodbye Claire, and by the way that lip gloss more often. Pineapple is my favorite." Claire just stared as he walked away and entered his car.

"Damn..."

* * *

><p>Damn is right Claire! And then you got your 'sexy times' interrupted by your over-protective brother! Ain't I a stinka? *proceeds to chew on a carrot*<p>

* Does this seem familiar to ya? If so, you are cool. If not, get outta here. (Just kidding of course!)


	18. Chapter 18

Also: Even though Wesker is a **boss**, he is HUMAN in this story, expect human qualities. Like forgetfulness~

**Pinkalmonds**: You're right about one of them~ Claire should have! I know I would~ Actually I just might raise it to M, that or put a warning in the chapters, since somethings will go down. Which would you prefer? Also, you have such a jealous pooch, but I'm sure she makes up for it in the cuteness factor, right? *Wesker gets teased more often because I'm mean :D*

**NinMetro**: Silly phones and children! *shakes fist!* Thanks a bunch~

**Naoko Suki**: Don't worry Claire will, quite a few times actually. A certain MAN? A certain BROTHER? Gee I wonder who you're talking about xD I am enjoying my carrot while I can, I bought more too! And Fen will have more stand-alone chapters as well, he's such an adorable puppy~

**Polatrix**: Hello there! And you shall see the fate of the sketchbook next chapter :3

**MonsterMuncherx**: Glad this chapter made you laugh, my brothers are like that too. *UGH!* I love the "seven minutes" part too, it **_was_** pretty slick *EGO:Boosted xD*

**Claire Redfield 86**: THREE? I can barely deal with TWO! One more would just break my little heart!

**Elevenzombiezz**: I like the name as well, and of course something more is going on xD *A LOT MORE ;)* Yes, Chris is a jerk and he will be punished!

* * *

><p><strong>Harvey Dent<strong>

Wesker wasn't in his office, and Excella was glad about that. The two haven't talked in quite awhile and she was determined to figure out the cause. She was lonely and only he could fill the void. Her human contact was dwindled to only a few people. She had thirty minutes, that was ample enough time to find something in his office. She wasn't sure what, but she would find something, anything. With a swipe of her card Excella entered the empty room and headed for his desk. It was orderly, and clean, not even a stray piece of paper was present.

Wesker kept everything in a file.

Her eyes skimmed over the desktop from afar, there were no pictures or anything, just his computer. "Something has to be here, something had to of caught his attention."

When she reached his desk she found something that was usually never in sight. His phone. It wasn't his actual phone, more of a back-up but it was connected to the real thing, and it was better than nothing. Excella smirked and turned it on, the annoying sound that played was ignored by her.

"Contacts," She scrolled through them shamelessly, most of the contacts were his friends, his cousins, and her. However, Excella found a new name in his phone, a woman's name.

"Claire...?"

The name seemed familiar but she couldn't put a face to the name, she felt anger however as it was a **woman's** name. She wanted to scream but she refrained from doing so and instead left Wesker's office in silence after she placed the items back in place. She will find out who this 'Claire' is and the best way would to speak to those close to him and all with a smile on her face.

William heard the sounds of heels heading for his door and he almost assumed it was Annette. Except the sounds were faster; Annette never walked that fast. He got up from his seat and groaned when Excella walked through his door. He raised his eyes and looked at her. She was dressed lavishly as always, but something was off. She still looked the same in appearance... Whatever was wrong with her showed. Nevertheless he didn't care, he wanted her out. "_Yes_?" He spoke curtly.

"William," She spoke in a saccharine tone. " How rude of you! I only want to ask you a question." Williams tone did not change. "_Ask_."

"Who is Claire?"

_Don't respond quickly, she will know something is up._

"Describe her." Excella's sweet tone was replaced with an annoyed one. "How should I know? You tell me." William shrugged nonchalantly, this wasn't the first time he has lied to her and he was used to her questions and reactions. But this question was sudden; he didn't expect her to even get Claire's name. "Well then I have no idea who 'Claire' is. Go ask someone else." Excella 'hmphed'. "I'll go ask Alexia and Alfred then," and left the room.

William immediately dialed Alexia's and Alfred's number. " We might have a problem guys."

Alexia was livid, she was just sitting in the lobby painting her nails when Excella marched in, without so much as a 'hello.' "Who is Claire?" Her question was asked lightly, she mimicked a child's voice. Alexia ignored her and continued painting._ Let's make the thumbs pink and the others-_

Excella waved her hand in front of Alexia's face. "Who is Claire?" Excella repeated, she tapped her foot impatiently. Alexia didn't even bother to look up, her tone was even "For one, get your hand out of my face. And two, I have no idea who you're talking about. Leave me alone." Excella glared hard at the blonde girl in front of her and left to terrorize another. Alexia grabbed her phone and dialed her brother's number. "Hey Al, Mother Harlot is heading your way."

Alfred sat comfortably next to the fence on the roof of Umbrella Corp. He was waiting for Excella to make her appearance and drill him about Claire. He lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. It was a bad habit he didn't partake in often. In fact, he hated cigarettes and his boyfriend, Sergei was trying to get him to kick the habit. He was slowly winning over the cancer sticks, and hardly smoked nowadays. "It's so pretty today..." The skies blue's and purples were blending together like watercolors. The sun shined positively and gave Alfred a boost.

"Alli Poo!"

"Is it just me or did the skies turn black?"

Excella walked over to him, she stopped a foot away. Alfred slowly turned his head. The woman in front of him was different, and that unnerved him. " I have a question," Excella paced in front of him. "I've asked William, Alexia, James and many others this specific question..." Her hands swing in the air as she spoke, something Excella never did was talk with her hands, if she ever did she kept it to a minimum. This time it was more flamboyant and out there, it reminded him of her sister. "What was the question?"

"Who is Claire?" Excella's voice was lowered to a whisper. "I don't know." Excella growled. "You're lying to me! You're all lying!" Her hands raised and her bracelets clinked together. "I'm not stupid Alfred! Tell me who she is!" She ranted and raved, she stomped her feet, this wasn't like her.

Alfred had no idea what to say. "Excella-" She interrupted him. "Be quiet! I'll ask Wesker, he never lies to me. Ever." Alfred had no time to chew her out for cutting him off and telling him to shut up. He stared in shock after her. "What the hell is _wrong_ with that woman?"

When Wesker returned to Umbrella he could already tell something was wrong. His employees walked up to him and spoke about Excella and her current attitude. Even William and his cousins warned him about her. "Something up Albert," William had told him seriously. "Some how she found out about Claire, well just her name but for all she knows it could be anybody." He opened his office with his key-card and opened the door.

* * *

><p>He could smell perfume as he walked forward. Excella sat at his chair. " Wesker," She held up his back-up phone that he rarely used. <em>I can't believe I forgot to take that with me! No matter, I'll deal with her first. <em>"Who is Claire?" He expected this and he already formed a sentence to counter her. "Why are you looking through things that aren't yours?" He was pissed, if there was one thing he hated the most it was having someone go through his stuff. He hated it as a child, he hated it as a teen, and he hated it now as an adult. Excella said nothing. "I...I was worried. I wanted to know why you have avoided me." She stood, her usually prime and proper appearance was frazzled like she had run a decathlon. Her hair wasn't in it's normal place, seemingly torn away from the bun she wore. "Excella, have you taken your medicine?" Anti-depressants, no one would of thought that a woman of her status would have any reason to take such pills, but she did and with good reason. She was ostracized from most of her family excluding her immediate one. The rest were jealous of her wealth. It was a cruel destiny to be attached to. "...I don't need them."

_Fool._

"Excella go home, and take your medicine." She said nothing, Excella looked at him curiously. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She left the office quickly.

Alexia came in soon after. "You'll have to let her know that it's over eventually Wesker." He nodded and removed his sunglasses. "I am aware of that."

"Do it soon, else this will happen more often and she **will** find out."

The door closed and left behind an extremely tired man. He didn't need this right now. He had a ton of work to do, people to visit, a business to run. He **didn't** need more work. "I'll have to keep an eye on Excella." She was wild today, and having her at Umbrella in such a state was bad. He would need to speak with her father. " I'll call him right now."

Pill bottles were throw across the room. Satin pillows were tossed into air. She was tearing her home apart. " I don't need them!" A glass vase broke against wooden bookcase. "I won't take them! They do nothing for me! They don't help me!" Sweat dripped from her face, her hair was down now, and she tore the sleeves of her dress. Her shoes were kicked at the wall, her make-up smeared on her hands when she wiped the sweat away. " I only need Albert...he never lies to me..." Excella slid down to the floor. "He cares about me...that's why he wants me to take the medicine. He just doesn't know that I don't need them, they taste horrible." She reached for a discarded bottle full of the anti-depressants and opened it. "But just for him," She dumped four into her hands. "Just for Albert." She dropped them in her mouth and swallowed. "Always for Albert."

* * *

><p>Excella, poor, poor Excella. Albert really should of told her already~ Also should I bump the rating or place warnings in the chapters? OH THE POSSIBILITIES! Thank you for reading and reviewing!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry my dears! I've been busy studying like a good student and to hold you off from attacking me I quickly typed this up and then returned to studying. (Which is why this is short.) I do hope you enjoy despite that~

**Pinkalmonds**: I understand :) Also, I would be a little embarassed if I did the "deed" outside of a bed. xD In the next chapter you shall find out about our good friend the sketchbook~ I plan on making you all hate Excella for something other than being a trollop as soon as I get more ideas about what I shall make her do ( I often get ideas while in class and then I write them down instead of doing the work ^_^' At the moment I have three good ideas) I love the trio as well, I wish they were real!

**Chris Coard**: :O If she scares you know then I apologize for later (should I decide to take it a step further xD)

**Naoko Suki**: I will get personal with everyone, no one shall escape (evil laugh here) I fall bad for her also, and the medication sucks. I shall keep that in mind (the rating)

**Elevenzombiezz**: Sadly, we often don't realize it's bad with anyone until someone tells us or it's to late :( Thanks for reviewing!

**NinMetro**: Anything but Prozac! D:

* * *

><p>Chris watched as Aidan cooed at Claire and wrapped small fingers over her own. The toddler enjoyed being in his Aunts presence just as he had. "Who's a cute boy? You are! You are!" Claire nuzzled his nose and gave him a peck on the cheek; Aidan smiled. "I was hoping that you would be the one girl who wouldn't baby talk him." Chris sighed and shook his head. "It's the end of the world I swear!" Claire stuck her tongue out at him and lifted Aidan into her arms. She whispered into the boys ear and he nodded. The two then left the room.<p>

Chris returned to the kitchen and resumed cooking food for Aidan. He followed Jill's directions down to the last letter so surely, his attempt wasn't for naught. Claire and Aidan came back shortly after and Claire put him down allowing the toddler to run to his dad. "Papa!" The boy tugged on Chris's pant leg and raised his arms. "Up?" Claire acted offended. "How mean Aidan! I just carried you! Am I not good enough?" Aidan looked lost as Claire pretended to weep. "Aunty!" He shook his head and ran over to her instead, her hugged her legs in an attempt to console her. Claire laughed and ruffled Aidan's hair. "I'm only kidding Aidan, go play with your dad." Aidan pouted and crossed his arms. "Mean Aunty!" He soon ran back to Chris.

"How's school?" Chris lifted Aidan off of the floor and placed him at the table so he could eat, which of course he did happily. "Eh, it's school." Claire sat at the table with him and smiled. "He's such a messy eater! Just like someone I know!" Chris scoffed. "I have no idea who you're talking about Claire." The two watched Aidan eat for a while, making sure he didn't get his meal everywhere, and then Chris started to ask more questions. "So," He took a sip of water and braced himself. "Who's your...b...boy...boyfriend?" Chris frowned deeply at the word, it meant his kid sister wasn't a kid anymore.

Claire was glad her face turned red instead of white like she had expected. It wasn't the most opportune time to tell Chris who she was with, that would lead to another argument. Relax. "No one you need to know just yet; don't worry I'll tell you in time Chris." So please don't ask anymore! Chris grumbled a 'fine' but continued on with his questioning. "So what does he do for a living?" Claire groaned and lied through her teeth. "He's a paralegal." Chris nodded slowly. " So he's a lawyers b-" Claire coughed and nodded towards Aidan. Chris quickly replaced the word. "So he's a lawyers female dog." Claire secretly imagined Wesker finding out about Chris calling him a bitch of course Chris had no idea but it was humorous. She mouth quivered as she tried to hold in a laugh. "What's so funny?" Claire shook her head. "Nothing."

Alexia watched the people around her closely, namely Excella. The woman wasn't right and she gave off the impression that she knew something. Alexia didn't like that and warned Wesker. "If you don't tell her today, I will." She remembered telling him. She hated to think what would happen should Wesker tell her it's over, she truly did hate it. It was a bit cruel to mention it to her while she was in this state, but life was cruel in general. "She'll get over it."

Alfred sat across from his sister in their home and he could already tell what she was thinking. "We'll be there should anything happen." Alexia smiled softly. "Something will happen, and it won't just be with Excella." Alfred nodded. "Of course! Such a thing happens in most relationships, in fact Sergei and I had an argument not to long ago." Alfred flipped a page in his Home Decor magazine. "Why? You two hardly fight," Alfred chuckled. "He was acting too much like a Scorpio." Alexia simply rolled her eyes. "This world needs help."

Annette hummed softly to a tired and sick Sherry. The child had caught a cold and was left resting much to her displeasure. Sherry wanted to play, not be confined to a bed! She often tried to escape only to be tucked in again. "You won't get better if you keep moving about."

Sherry pouted but did as she was told (for now at least) as soon as Annette looked away the girl would play, messing up her room or giving herself away with a nasty cough. "Please Sherry, rest! I promise when you get better we'll play." Sherry held out her pinky and waiting until Annette wrapped her own around it. Sherry just smiled at her mother before squirming to get comfortable in her bed and going to sleep.

Time seemed to move quicker and slower at the same time for Wesker. He sat in his office chair for what seemed like forever and yet it was only five minutes. He had to speak to Excella, he had to let her know that their game was over. He could be blunt, or he could sugar coat the whole thing.

He choose to be blunt.

After all, if he sugar-coated the whole thing then it wouldn't get through to her. He could hear her heels nearing his door. Wesker calmly waited.

The office door creaked open and Excella walked through, this time she seemed to be in high spirits. "You wanted to see me Wesker?"

"Yes I did." He motioned her in, she had a smile on her face and he shook his head inwardly. She wouldn't have a smile on her face for long.

"Excella," Wesker started to catch her attention. She stood there patiently. "I'm afraid I have to end our 'relationship'." In an instant Excella's smile dropped. Her mouth opened and closed quickly. "Why?" She yelled and her hands clenched, Wesker was not fazed. "I simply don't require your services anymore."

"I thought..." Wesker raised his hand. "I used you to pass the time Excella, just as you used me. You simply decided to take it further than need be." Excella stood there. "Your lying to me! This is all that Claire girls fault!" Wesker's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses.

"Leave Excella."

"Wes-" Wesker cut her off.

"**Leave**."

Excella became silent and stared at Wesker before leaving. The sound of her heels echoed as she left the office. Inside her mind, Excella screamed a name in anger. _I won't let you take him away from me Claire..._

* * *

><p>*Excella still only knows Claire's name and has yet to recall the woman who kicked her buttocks *hehe buttocks*<p>

Ta ta for now!


	20. Chapter 20

**Authoress**: I don't do this often as I should: I **don't** own Resident Evil. Anyway, my dears this chapter contains_** ALMOST **__SEX_ between our star couple! So...yeah. I'll be changing the rating after this. Goodnight.

**Pinkalmonds**: Haha! I will just because you asked me to. And no Wesker will hate what happens next, that's for sure ;D

**Kexy Kewl**: Thanks! I often forget to do the little things! Keep reminding me, I'll remember eventually xD

**Claire Redfield 86**: Oh she's going to be mad :D

**NinMetro**: Draaaag Queen!- That had me laughing for a good 10 minutes! I'm so easily amused~

**Chris Coard**: Buttocks :3

**Torture.**

"Where the Hell is it?" Her couch cushions were tossed, and little knick-knacks were moved around. Claire had just spent the half hour searching all around her home for one of her most prized possessions.

Her sketchbook.

She hadn't noticed (until recently) that she was missing her Batman sketchbook. One of the most important out of the four she had. She paced around the room scratching at her head trying to recall it's location. "Wesker and I were kissing and then..." She stopped and glared down the hall where the event took place. "Wesker," She growled and Fen's head popped up. "Woof?" What's wrong Momma? "Don't worry Fen, it's just that a certain man, should learn not to steal from another." Especially not from his girlfriend! Her bare-feet moved quickly as she searched for her phone. She angrily dialed Wesker's number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before he answered. " Hello dear heart."

"Don't _hello_ me thief!" Claire replied, venom was dripping from her tongue. Luckily for Wesker, she couldn't see the smile on his face. "Such a harsh tone, how am I a thief?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Where. Is. My. Sketchbook?"

"In my possession."

"Obviously, I want it back you asshole."

Wesker laughed, laughed and tsked at her. "What's the magic word?" Claire bit the inside of her cheeks to stall the large amount of profanities ready to stab into Wesker's skin. " Either you bring me my sketchbook as soon as possible or I drive all the way to Umbrella Corp and ruin your nice and clean office. **Pick**." She heard Wesker sigh. " That won't be necessary."

"Then bring me my sketchbook," She said sweetly.

"I will when I am finished working."

"Great! Goodbye Wesker,"

"Goodbye Dear heart." Wesker hung up the phone and looked at the sketchbook to his left. He restrained himself from looking inside the sketchbook for as long as he could. However, the longer it took for Claire to notice that is was gone, the larger his desire to open it got. Wesker, no longer able to stall his curiosity, opened it two days ago, and what he found was eye-opening. Not only could his dear heart draw people, she drew naked people, just as she said. The picture of the men and women inside the sketchbook were beautifully drawn and he could see the effort put in each picture, in fact every time she created something she didn't like she would cross it out and try again. Many pages were filled with X's. The picture of himself took his breath away, the lines were crisp and the expression on his face seemed to truly show him. It was as of Claire looked inside him.

As he stared at the picture he remembered what he told her should he find anything wrong with the drawing of him. Of course there was absolutely nothing wrong with the masterpiece. But Wesker being Wesker decided to make something wrong to get his way. He scanned the picture for an easy target, something to make her second guess herself. "The hands?" No, too easy, I need something small. He scanned the picture again, and he listed off his nose, his eyes, or his hair, and none of those options were good enough. Then a light bulb clicked. "The sunglasses." The sunglasses were bigger than his eyes, smaller than his hands, a perfect enough to make her think.

Wesker smiled into his hands at the plan forming in his brain. His dear heart was going to lose while he was going to gain.

* * *

><p>Ashley sat on the rising chair and waited for the "Piss stick" as Steve called it to show if she was pregnant or not. She kicked her feet, and examined her nails as the minutes passed. "OK, it should be done by now." She walked over to the pregnancy test on the bathroom<p>

counter and stared at it. "What?" Ashley grabs the box and reads it out loud. "Blue is negative, pink is..." She dropped the box in shock before squealing. "I'm pregnant!" She danced out of the bathroom and sang loudly. Ashley grabbed her phone and dialed Steve's number with a

smile. "Hello?" Ashley screamed. "Whoa, whoa! What happened?"

"I'm pregnant!" Steve cheered and called for his friends at work. The whole time Ashley smiled and touched her stomach. "Guy/s I'm going to be a dad!" Ashley laughed as tears brimmed her eyes. "Yes...yes you are."

* * *

><p>Wesker drove down Claire's street with a smirk. He couldn't wait to tease his dear heart.<p>

Fen played in the backyard with Claire. She threw the ball, he would run for it and bring it back. Sometimes she would get the rope and play tug-of-war with him. But, today his Momma seemed out of it, annoyed, and he tried to cheer her up with a nuzzle and a kiss.

"Sorry Fen," Claire rubbed his back and sighed. "It's just Wesker, he decided to take something of mine without asking." Fen barked, as if he was scolding Wesker. " I know! That's just rude..."

The doorbell rang and Claire already knew who it was. She stood up and walked into the house, but she washed her hands first, since she did play with a dog. When she finished she opened the door and glared. "Oh, how nice of you to come Sunglasses."

Wesker still wore his smirk. " And how nice of you to sound happy." His dear heart searched his form for her sketchbook and found it tucked under his forearm. "Oh good, you brought it back." Claire moved to the side and let Wesker enter her home. Wesker looked down to find

Fen "glaring" him. When their eyes connected Fen turned away a movement reminiscent of a spoiled brat turning away from her mother and father. The whole thing was unbelievable and yet it was happening.

Claire walked into her kitchen and grabbed an array of pots before she located the one she wanted. "Would you like anything to eat or drink Wesker?" The man shook his head as he set her sketchbook down on her coffee table. "Suit yourself." She opened a can of Clam chowder that rested on her counter top. She placed it there before hand and was going to eat it but Fen requested that she play with him. Claire placed the can opener over the lid and twisted the knob until it's job was done.

She poured the cans contents into the pot and turned on the stove. When it became hot Claire stirred the soup.

It was at this point that Wesker stood and entered the kitchen. The smile on his face seemed permanent. Claire was unaware of Wesker's presence in her kitchen until it was too late.

The man wrapped his arms around her waist in whispered into her ear.

"I looked inside your sketchbook."

Claire froze and nearly dropped the spoon in her hand. Her eyes grew wide and anger mixed with nervousness boiled inside of her. "You...what?" She wanted to turn and curse him into oblivion but his hold on her kept her in place. " I saw such a beautiful collection of pictures inside as well, some so beautiful I couldn't even describe them." Claire was fuming and the only thing keeping her from yelling was Fen. He got scared each time she did and with good reason. Her voice became high pitched and all around unbearable when she did. "I said not to look inside of it _Albert_." She hissed his first name and he tensed for a moment. His hold didn't slacken however, instead he nibbled on her right ear.

"There was on picture that stood out above all the rest, do you know which one?" Claire felt heat rise in her cheeks due to his nibbling and due the certain picture Wesker was referring to.

"The picture of me, dear heart...and like I expected I found something wrong..." His hands snaked up and gently gripped her breasts, he began to knead the slowly. Claire's breathing hitched. "W-what was wrong," She had long dropped the spoon onto the counter top and her hands gripped the edges. " and s-top Wesker...I'm trying to cook!" Wesker ignored her and continued fondling her breasts, before answering her question. "The sunglasses for one, you forgot the insignia," _Insignia? I didn't know that..._ Claire thought. One of Wesker's hands dipped lower, resting just above the buttons on her pants. "and you messed up on a certain piece of my anatomy." With a smirk Wesker said one final thing.

"I'm _**much**_ bigger."

Claire blushed darkly at his words and turned of the stove with a shaky hand. Wesker didn't stop his touching, and she was growing aroused. She needed an escape and her eyes searched for her phone.

With a prayer the cellular device rang.

"Diane!" Thank the lord! "Hey Claire, how are you?" Claire was breathing hard and was agitated, but in all honesty she didn't want it to, well a part of her didn't. Regardless, Wesker didn't stop. "Help me!" Diane started to ask why but then began to giggle when she noticed her harsh breathing. "On second thought I'll call back later." Wesker smirked and slid one hand into her underwear. Claire dropped the phone and groaned. "Damn it..." She clamped her eyes shut and moaned when his fingers brushed over her.

"You and I both know you don't want this to end dear heart." Wesker whispered into her ear. Feeling her lose herself to him was driving him insane and he wasn't even finished yet. No, it would start with this, and then it would escalate into something both of them wanted,** needed**.

"But...I..." Her head lulled back and rested against Wesker's chest.

"Relax...besides didn't I promise that if I found anything wrong I would take it upon myself to help you? Think of this as helping..." The movements of his fingers grew faster with each passing moment, and Claire wanted to scream. This man was going to be her downfall just as Chris had said and at the moment she didn't even care. As long as he

didn't stop touching her. "Wes...ker..." Her release was on the horizon, with each swipe and entry of Weskers fingers. Sadly, just as she was about to reach her end the doorbell rang.

The two almost sobbed. Wesker broke away from her with a glare directed at the door. Claire pulled down her shirt and buttoned her pants before walking towards the door. She opened it with a frown. "Leon, Luis." Luis smiled while Leon did not, his eyes were focused on Wesker, who happened to be glaring at both of the men. Luis looked between them.

"Did we interrupt something?" He eyed Claire's flushed skin and looked at Leon. His friend kept silent.

"Actually, you did."

Claire looked back at Wesker. "But fortunately for Claire I have to leave anyway." He looked at Claire before walking up to her and kissing her passionately. He soon pulled away with his ever present smirk on his face. "Goodbye Dear heart..." _And expect this to happen again_, was what he said with his eyes. He then left her house, but not before looking at Leon with a condescending smile. He knew Leon was on fire and all he did was add to the flames.

Leon took one look at Claire and walked back to his car. Luis knew what was wrong and called for him. "Leon!" Leon kept moving and entered his car. "Shit." Luis apologized for Leon's behavior and ran to the car. Claire was pretty sure that as soon as Luis reached the vehicle the two would argue. She was right, and not wanting to be bothered she shut her door and slid to the floor. In the background she heard the car screech off down the road. With a sexually frustrated and plain old annoyed sigh Claire ran her fingers through her hair. "Fuck!"

Fen walked over and rubbed against her leg. "Woof?" _What's wrong Momma? _ Claire stroked his fur. "Nothing Fen..." She sighed. "Absolutely nothing..."

* * *

><p>So apparently Ashley is pregnant, Claire almost did the deed with our dear old Wesker, and Leon is a jealous bitxh. I'm tired and I hate the female anatomy right now. Love ya 33333<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Authoress**: Beware darlings! All chapters up to 24 will contain almost sex (well not 24 full on sex happens~ ) Also, I apologize for not updating in a while. I got lazy, school got in the way, and during my free time I played video games and went to sleep xD (DC Universe Online is a great time waster!)

**Claire Redfield 86**: Haha you're not the only one ;D

**Pinkalmonds**: Buttocks~ The word will be said don't worry! I can totally see them laughing or having Alfred say it and then laughing. Such a silly word! And Wesker can't resist temptation for long~

**Elevenzombiezz**: LOL I was giggling when I was typing it. Glad you love it~

**Kexy Kewl**: Thanks a bunch~ Hope you like the chapter

**Naoko Suki**: Yep! Such a jealous biznitch indeed. I actually love Leon but I couldn't help making him all...BLEGH xD Nice/Mean Wesker 3 Oh and Claire's frustration doesn't end here! Poor Girl.

**NinMetro**: Claire will be left unsatisfied for a bit because I'm mean :D Naughty Wesker is so naughty xD Glad you like it~ (And please continue being up late your review made me laugh :D )

**Xanthia Oliphant**: First off I would like to "say" That your name is awesome :3 Glad I didn't disappoint!

**Chris Coard**: **LOL **Don't just hate Luis! Hate Leon too~

* * *

><p><strong>Soft Shock<strong>

Claire swept the floor at Emmy's, she whistled random tunes that popped into her head and her hips moved to the beat. She danced all around Emmy's for twenty minutes until she stopped with a blush on her face.

Wesker would like seeing her dance.

Or naked, or dancing naked.

She let out a chuckle despite the sexual trail her mind was taking. Ever since he brought out the sexual deviant in her, her mind only chose that path. When she was in his presence she would blush darkly and look away with a desperate desire for him to touch her again. It was unbearable, he was at work right now but he promised to see her...and what else he promised she didn't even want to think about else her skin would flush all over again. "I blame the universe for this." She sighed and stopped sweeping. "Blame the universe for what Claire?" She jumped and spun around, Chris was here. "Chris! You're not suppose to be here!" Chris laughed and held up a key. "Remember? Emmy gave me a key."

"Oh."

Chris walked over to Claire and repeated his question. "Blame the universe for what?" Claire shook her head. "Oh nothing, nothing." She added a smile so he wouldn't ask again. "So why are you here?" Her brother frowned. "I need a reason to see my little sister?" Claire nodded and Chris threw up his hands. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and that Jill decided that we are going to visit you today." Claire sighed and walked to the back of the restaurant to put the broom away. "I see."

"Well someone doesn't sound to happy. What's wrong?" Claire shook her head again. "It's nothing." Chris didn't buy it. "Were you planning on doing something today?" Claire blushed lightly. _Well if planning on exploring a certain someones body counts..._ "Again Chris, it's nothing." He shrugged. "If you say so!" Chris then got up and stretched. "By the way, quit being a stranger! Aidan misses you, and it's not just Aidan." Claire sighed. "I'm not being a stranger." Chris rolled his eyes. "Ok, you're not being a stranger to everyone else. Just your family."

"I'm sorry Chris I've just been busy." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Busy doing what? Devoting all your time to a boyfriend I haven't met?" Claire bit her tongue. _You have. _"I don't see him everyday Chris. But ok, I'll see you later." She stared at her brother for a minute before turning her back. She didn't even see him leave.

* * *

><p>Leon sat across from Ada, he moved his feet while she twiddled her thumbs. They were avoiding the problem. Claire told Ada what was going on between her and Leon, that he still had feelings for her. "We can't just sit here and not talk about it Leon." Ada stopped moving her thumbs. "There isn't anything to talk about." Ada frowned. "There is, like that time you just drove off after seeing Wesker at her house."Leon growled at the mention of the bastard as he had grown accustomed to calling him. "He kissed her," Ada raised an eyebrow. "And? That's what couples d-" Leon stood. "He kissed her and looked at me with a smug smile Ada! He..." Ada looked at the ground. "He knows you have feelings for her." Leon nodded. "I thought I could move on...but I can't. I still want her Ada."<p>

Ada looked away. "I love you Ada, please believe me when I say that. I wish these feelings would go away but the won't just leave." Ada gave a sad smile. "I knew this would happen...but I just wanted to prolong this, to keep it for as long as I could..." Leon frowned and grabbed her hand. "Ada..." The woman in red shook her head. " I think...we should separate for a while...to give each other time...for you to decide." Leon grew quiet and he nodded before leaving.

Ada sat on the couch for ten minutes before she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Claire walked around with nothing but a tank top and her underwear covering her despite the bitter cold in her house. She didn't feel like turning on the AC again for fear of the power bill she would soon receive. She decided to pass the time with drawing and with that her hands gripped one of her sketchbooks on the floor. "Who should I draw?" Her eyes scanned each page full of pictures to get an idea, sadly she didn't get any. She would rather have a hands on experience with someone. A man. <em>Him<em>. "I can't do it." Claire sighed, frustrated with herself. " I can't focus right now." _Damn! _

Claire paced around her house, cleaning here and there to ease her mind. She could still feel his presence and she was sure that if he saw her right now he would laugh at her. Ding Dong! " Who could it be now? There is no way Chris and Jill are here already?" Claire walked over to her door and looked through the peephole. Finding the very man that had her flustered each time she thought about him now. "Great..." Shaky hands coiled around the handle of the door, unlocking and twisting it open. " Hello dear heart." She felt his sun-glass hidden eyes roam her body, he smirked. " Interesting choice of attire...is that a hint?" Claire blushed and sputtered. " Sh-shut up and get inside." He did just that, lightly pushing past her.

Wesker let his eyes examine her home once again. She changed the lamps and some of the pictures on the walls. " I see you've changed things up a bit, I like it." Claire told him thank you before returning to her sketchbook and placing it on the table. She was shifting her feet, looking everywhere except him and he adored it. He could tell she was replaying last nights events in her mind just as he had. He had her where he wanted her, moaning and calling his name. But,hat moment of theirs had to interrupted by that boy, Leon and his friend. He wanted to feel her squirm in his hands, and hear her gasp his name again. She suddenly stretched and sat down in the couch, she also placed one of her hands towards her opposite shoulder, digging her knuckles in and rotating. " Well that's nice..." She hissed, feeling the pain creep up. Wesker sat next to her.

Claire felt gloved hands wrap themselves on her shoulders. " Would you like me to give you a massage dear heart?" He whispered slyly. He was planning something, and she was going to willingly fall into the trap. " I...I guess." His fingers began to work magic. Rubbing firmly into her skin, she felt the pain ebbing away into the recesses of her mind. Even with gloved hands, the man was good. " What else hurts?" His voice was barely above a whisper teasing her ears. Should she answer? Did she want him to stop before this progressed? After all her brother and his wife were going to visit today, if they found her and Wesker...Secretly she found that she didn't care. It was her life and her choice if she wanted to sleep with the man not Chris's or Jill's or whoever else that might object. "Everywhere." He chuckled and placed her in between his legs. " Show me, specifically." He smirked, he knew that she knew that they were crossing another boundary.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Had someone told him he would be this close to sleeping with his rivals kid sister, he would of laughed humorlessly and went back to drinking his coffee. But this was no laughing matter. Claire, a teenager was in his lap with flustered skin and lips that beckoned him. A body that radiated want and something else he couldn't place. He could see her excitement and her fear. If he had been her he would of felt the same. He was older, and far more experienced. Wesker could leave her at any moment or use her only for sex like he did with Excella. All the negative things he could do flashed in her eyes when she looked at him, as well as the positive. Claire trusted him and he couldn't imagine breaking her trust. This wasn't about getting back a her brother anymore. This was what he wanted, needed, desired. He knew the name of this feeling he got when she was near him, or when she touched him. He knew the name but the word wouldn't exit his mouth. Not yet. But, for now he had to feel her skin on his, had to hear her scream his name. He had to feel her writhe against him. He had to have her and he would no matter what.

Claire grabbed his right hand placing it on her heart. " This hurts." She reached for his other hand placing it on her other breast. " They hurt." She was being truthful, both mounds were in pain, surprisingly they were still growing and were protruding out more. Her blue eyes gazed into his searching for...anything really. But the icy eyes behind the dark sunglasses betrayed nothing. He was extremely hard to read. _Does he..._ She couldn't finish her thought as his hands began kneading into the clothed flesh. She wrapped small fingers around his wrists and she bit her lip holding back a moan. He must of felt her tense up because he leaned in trailing kisses down her neck.

" So cute dear heart, but you should really stop fighting the moans like you're afraid of me hearing it. It's unbecoming." Even now he would insult her. But, his words fell on deaf ears. He kept going until he got closer to a pulsing vein and he nibbled. This time she couldn't bite back the noise. " W-Wesker..." He slid her tank top up and over her breasts.

Wesker groaned, he loved the sound of his name emitting itself from her mouth and he became zealous in his need for more of her body. His left hand abandoned the comfort of the breast it was draped over and he lazily dragged it down in circles stopping just above her

underwear. She stopped her increasingly ragged breathing and opted for stillness. A deep chuckle rose within him. " So indecisive, and fearful dear heart. Such a different tune from yesterday. Please continue acting like the little school girl you are it's...arousing." He growled out, boldly encasing her clothed vulva, slightly separating her folds through the underwear and sliding a finger around in a pleasurable pattern.

Claire couldn't believe what was happening! Hell she couldn't believe what she was hearing! Wesker was boldly stroking her and what he had implied was unexpected. " I never would of guessed that you had a school girl fetish Wesker." She surprisingly spoke without a hint of a stutter. " Me being here is proof enough Claire."_ True. _She then felt his gloved hands slide into her underwear and repeat his earlier actions but harder, much harder. "Oh God!" Wesker inwardly smiled as he leaned into to suck and lick Claire's pert nipples, nibbling here and there when her breathing got ragged. He felt her shocked gasp and her inexperienced hands clawed at his black suit jacket in a quick effort to get it off and feel him. Which he didn't allow. Wesker didn't want to detach his hands and mouth from her. Instead he slipped one gloved finger past her folds and inside her and she clenched down. "I can't...believe that I'm doing this..." He heard her whisper with difficulty. He pushed her hips downward so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. "It would do you some good to believe it dear heart..."

Ding Dong!

Claire whined into Wesker's neck and Wesker swore in German. "I have decided that I hate all of your visitors, dear heart." Claire couldn't blame him but when she saw the scowl on his face brought a giggle that bustled out from beneath her own growl. "Claire? It's me Jill!" _Shit!_ "Give me a second! I'll be right there!" Claire began to unwrap herself from Wesker and she tugged down her tank top and fixed her boy shorts. Wesker began to fix his clothes, still scowling but he chuckled. " What's so funny?" Claire whispered. He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her toward him, spun her around and pressed against her. " That." He whispered in her ears huskily. " I...fail to see how..." Claire blushed lightly hoping he would catch on to her hidden compliment. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm talking about the looks that they'll give me if the happen to see my erection, Claire. Oh, and thank you for your compliment." She had boosted his ever expanding ego.

Wesker smiled, her shyness was endearing. "Well shouldn't you let them in?" Claire shook her head. "You're only stalling the inevitable dear heart. They'll find out sooner or later." Claire sighed and reluctantly agreed they knew what was going to happen once they saw him. Wesker let go of her and sat back down on the couch, crossing his right leg over to hide his slowly dissipating erection. He watched her hips sway as she walked toward the door. His eyes shamelessly stopped on her butt.

" Claire I was beginning to..." Claire knew what Jill was staring at and she felt manicured nails grasp her wrist and tug her close. "Claire...Why is Wesker here?" Claire was about to answer but her heart dropped when she noticed Chris next to Jill with pure anger in his eyes. " Wesker." Claire winced at the sheer venom in his voice. " Claire care to explain what the fuck is going on?" She felt eyes on her, and she honestly had no idea what to say. Chris pushed past her and stopped in front of Wesker who held indifference on his face. But, Claire knew that he was boiling on the inside.

Wesker stared at Chris Redfield with hidden anger. " Care to explain Wesker? Since Claire is incapable of doing so?" Wesker rolled his eyes. "I was merely visiting, is that wrong Chris?" He put on a smirk to further piss off the older Redfield. " When it concerns Claire, yes it's wrong bastard." Wesker shrugged. "She didn't seem to mind, and as I recall it's her choice." Claire started to speak but Chris held up his hand. "No, this is simply a fucking game to you isn't Wesker? Use my sister to get to me? Well I'm stopping this now!" Chris turned to Claire. "Get dressed." Claire opened her mouth. "No, and I'm not leaving." Jill sighed and grabbed Claire's hand. "Claire..." She yanked her hand away. "I'm staying right here!"

Chris growled. "Claire go get dressed!"

"Fuck you!" Claire shouted. "I'm tired of being told what to do by you two! I'm staying right here, and I'm staying with Wesker! Everywhere I turn it's Claire don't do this, Claire don't do that! How in the hell am I suppose to live like that?" She grabbed Wesker's hand and held it tightly. Chris was about to speak before Claire stopped him. " It's my fucking life and if you have a problem with it then get the fuck out!" Chris stood there, with a blank expression, he turned and left the building.

"Claire..."

"Leave Jill." Wesker said without even looking at her, his focus was on Claire, who gripped his hand with a titans strength. Jill apologized and left as well. "Claire." She didn't respond to him and so he pulled her into his chest. He knew what the silence meant, he has been with enough women to know that she was holding back tears. Soon enough he felt them on his chest and his heart clenched painfully. He rubbed her back as her fingers grabbed handfuls of his jacket. "W-well t-that went well..." Claire added a humorless chuckle . "Yes, yes it did."

Fen woke up due to the yelling and walked out into the living room. He saw his Momma shaking in his Papa's hold. Momma was sad and walked up to her and whimpered. Papa looked down and rubbed his fur. "Don't worry Fen, everything will be better soon." It seemed as if Papa was saying this more for his Momma's benefit than his own. However, he barked in agreement. "Woof!" Yes, everything will be better soon!

* * *

><p>Leon and Ada are separating. Wesker has a school girl fetish. Chris and Claire had a falling out and now sad Claire is sad D: But, don't worry Wesker and Fen and her girlfriends will cheer up!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Authoress: SEXY TIMES? I think so!**** Anyway, after some rather adorable nagging by Pinkalmonds here you go! Originally I felt like being vulgar with the sex scene but I decided against it. (Didn't feel like it, I'll do that later xD) Hope you like it!**

**Pinkalmonds:**Here! :D No tantrums by the way lol

**Elevenzombiezz**: Mom: What are you reading? You: Nothing... haha

**Chris Coard**: 236276347 cool points for that xD Wesker will forever beat Leon

**Ikisha: **Oh hello! Here ya go

**Narnarnian: **Silly name haha

**NinMetro: **Awwwww :3

**KexyKewl: **Thanks for the heads up!

**"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." **

Claire turned on her side in the lavish bed. In her slumber, she held onto someone, specifically their arm and she refused to let go. Said victim was calmly typing away at his laptop while he sat on the bed, he faintly smiled when he heard Claire talk in her sleep. She spoke of marshmallows and cute megalomaniacs with blonde hair*. However, the sound emitting from the keys on the keyboard woke her up and Claire grumbled.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Claire moved her head and squinted at him, her hair was a mess, any strands of the brown locks escaped the ponytail holder and were curled in odd directions. Claire herself looked absolutely horrible, her eyes were still puffy from tears and her skin still red.

Yet to Wesker, she was beautiful.

"Why is it so bright?" Claire mumbled, her head fell back on the bed and she spoke into the sheets. "The sun decided to rise." Wesker smiled to himself when he heard Claire call him a smart-ass. " Where am I? Your house?" Wesker nodded. "While you were busy crying your eyes out you asked me to take you here, and so I did."

Claire opened her mouth to apologize. "I'm so-" Wesker placed the laptop on the bed and kissed Claire gently on her lips. "Don't apologize dear heart." Claire blushed and looked away. "You would kiss me even though I look like this?" Wesker smirked and whispered in her ear. " I would do more than just kiss you."

Claire jumped out of the bed and shifted her eyes. "Pervert!" Wesker merely shrugged. "Such a different tune, Claire."

"Well I've never felt so shitty before..." Wesker got up and walked over to her. "I can make you feel much better if you let me." Claire looked up at him with curiosity, a look that she had given him when he first hinted at his desires. He could see that she was weighing her options.

If she declined then he would accept her answer, but he knew that she wouldn't.

"Shower with me..." Her blush deepened but she continued to look at him. "Please." Wesker picked her up bridal style, which caused Claire to let out a surprised squeak.

Wesker smiled and opened the near by bathroom door. "Wow! You're bathroom is huge! " Claire looked at everything in awe, Wesker however was use to the sight of extravagant mirrors and expensive faucets and other accessories. "Is that black Marble?"

"I'm assuming your talking about the shower." "Yes." Claire sighed. "What's up with you and black?" Wesker would have shrugged but he couldn't with Claire in his arms. "I happen to like the color," Wesker set her down in front of the walk-in shower. "You know black isn't actually a color, it's the abscen-"

Wesker kissed her again and dragged his fingers up her stomach, raising her arms so he could remove the tank top she was wearing. He pulled away.

"You know you could have told me to shut up." Claire glared at him.

"Claire,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Wesker nibbled on her ear lobe as he snaked his arms around her and unhooked her bra with an expertise not even Claire herself had. The bra fell to the floor with a soft thud. He felt Claire gulp when her breasts came into contact with his arms. With out looking down, Wesker slid his hands down to her underwear and he slowly slid them down to the floor.

Claire's skin grew hot and she gulped again. "There dear heart." Claire forced her arms to stay at her sides. "W-what about you? You're still dressed Wesker..."

"Would you like to undress me then?" Wesker smirked, he caught Claire off guard and she fidgeted. "Uh..." Claire bit her lip and walked towards him, her fingers grasped the buttons on his shirt and released them quickly. Her gaze lowered to his chest again when he removed the shirt. His muscles were in plain sight and she couldn't prevent herself from staring. She heard him laugh and her eyes shifted. "Sorry." He kissed her forehead and placed her hands on his belt. Claire quickly undid that as well, she wanted to go slow but if she did that would only increase her fear. The pants fell and Wesker stepped out of them; he was left in his boxers.

Wesker made a move to remove them himself but Claire stopped him. "I want to do it." Her voice was slightly shaky but she had courage in her eyes. "Go ahead." So she did, Claire hooked her fingers at the band and slide them down to the floor with out looking down.

Wesker took hold of one of Claire's hands and guided her into the shower, he reached for the faucet and turned it to warm, when the spray of water hit Claire she sighed.

Claire began to wash herself nervously, she never showered with another before and her heart pounded in her chest. "You're nervous." Wesker wrapped his arms around her, her back to his chest, and his chin on her head. "Just a little."

"I'm not going to hurt you, quite the opposite dear heart."

"I know I'm just..." Wesker let go and turned her around and gently pushed her back. Claire's wet skin met wet stone. "Just let me do all the work Claire..." He whispered huskily, his fingers tangled themselves in her hair and he tilted her chin up to kiss her. Claire responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around Wesker. His fingers pushed the barely hanging on ponytail holder down to the soapy wet floor. He retracted his hands and gripped Claire's breasts, squeezing and rotating them causing her to moan into his neck. Wesker smiled, and trailed his hands lower over her taut and smooth skin.

Claire moaned once again when Wesker parted her folds and slid a finger into her. He began with slow caressing movements, teasing her. Eventually the slow caressing movements transformed into quicker speeds and Claire's breathing became labored, soon she panted in Wesker's ear. "I bet my fingers are better than yours Claire." His whispered in her ear.

Claire nodded and groaned. "W-Wesker..." Wesker _almost_ moaned at the sound. Claire tightened around his fingers and gripped his arms as she released.

Claire felt Wesker remove his fingers and hook his arms under her knees lifting her up and she squeaked. " Half of my job is done dear heart," He kissed her neck. "Now would you like me to continue?" Claire wanted to roll her eyes, he was already pressed against her and he of course already knew her answer. However, when she felt how hard he was and that excited feeling in her stomach she merely nodded.

"Hold on to me." Wesker told her, and he pushed into her slowly. Claire did as instructed and held onto him, but when he entered her fully she hissed and her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders.

"Relax Claire."

"Easy for you to say!" The pain wasn't unbearable, simply annoying but that faded and the feeling of pleasure flooded her senses. Wesker began to move, his thrusts were slow getting Claire used to him. Claire sighed and her hold on his shoulder's loosened.

Wesker loved the fact that he was Claire's first and not some boy's*. He wanted her experience to be first-rate not second and he was going to achieve his goal. As he moved he kissed her neck and shoulder, even biting at her skin.

His actions excited her he could tell because her hips moved in tune with his thrusting.

He quickened his speed.

"Oh God!"

Wesker smirked. Claire only noticed that her eyes closed when she opened them to look at Wesker. She saw the water roll down his skin teasing her and forcing her eyes to follow the water down his skin. She kissed his chest and forgot all about the shower once more.

Suddenly, pleasure surged through her and she gasped. She didn't know what Wesker did but she loved it. "A-again..." Wesker said nothing, instead he moved faster, rougher. Claire cried out and swore in his ear.

"Albert..." Claire moaned.

Wesker groaned. _I **hate** my name but damn it if she says it like that again I might learn to love it._ The word rolled off her tongue sweetly and caressed him in places he didn't know existed. Her ragged breathing and squirming made him bite her shoulder to keep from ruining the delightful symphony that were her moans.

Wesker know that they were getting closer to what they desired. A release, a way to prove that this was real and not a cruel dream. "A-Albert..." _Fuck!_ "Say...say it again Claire."

Claire tightened around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned (screamed) his name as loud as she could when she released, bringing him down with her.

The sounds of warm water hitting the marble floor of the shower and the sounds of panting and "Oh my god," were all the sounds that the needed. Wesker reluctantly removed himself from Claire but he didn't set her down. Instead he kissed her and held her close to him. When he pulled away Claire gave him a lazy and satisfied smile.

That smile made him want to press her against the walls of the shower again.

"I'm sorry I said your first name."

"Don't apologize, I enjoyed it." Claire stared at him. "But...don't you hate it?" It was his turn to give her a satisfied smile. "Well since you made it sound unbearable sexy when you moaned it in my ear, not anymore."

She laughed.

* * *

><p>*A megalomaniac Claire? Gee I wonder who you were dreaming about!<p>

* (coughLeoncough) So yeah back to reading the Dresden Files! Ta ta!


	23. Chapter 23

**Authoress**: OK! The first half of the story is complete! Get ready for arguments, sex, and all that good stuff! Get ready for ACT 2! See ya and Merry Christmas! (if you celebrate which I don't but have a great day anyway :) )

**Naoko Suki**: Mhmm! Wesker will learn to love his name a little more as the story goes on ;) Next sex scene shall be just that!

**Pinkalmonds**: xD

**Savage Larkin**: The first of many steamy chapters indeed!

**Ikisha**: Yup! Leon xD

**Chris Coard**: Yeah it did sorry about that! Same goes for this little delivery as well, I'll try speed up again :)

**NinMetro**: Oh you! Glad you loved it!

**XxMyxGuardianxAngelxxX**: SWEET! I do the exact same thing with stories xD Are you sure you didn't die laughing? I think you did! Don't be shy! Bite the bullet and go! And yes Buttocks!

**The First Seed.**

Excella paced around her room. It was four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. For weeks, all she could think about was Wesker, her Wesker, surrounding himself in the drab girl Claire. Many would've called her obsessed, but she wasn't. At least that's what she wanted to believe. "I'm only trying to get back what's mine, surely nothing is wrong with that?" Her words managed to convince her brain that she was correct. Her thoughts were flooded with the couple.

Mainly how to pull them apart.

She would...pass on information of his relationship with her, to his father, his mother, anyone with even the slightest power over the man. When the seeds were planted, when everyone pecked at them, the relationship would crumble and Wesker would be hers again and Claire would be left alone.

Excella reached for her phone and dialed a number that she remembered from Weskers phone. A number that was never called. With a cruel and excited smile she twirls the cord around her slender fingers and speaks sweetly when her target answers. "Hello, is Mr. Wesker there?"

* * *

><p>Looks like Miss Excella is a tattle-tale! This doesn't seem like it's going to cause any problems and no Excella you're not a bit crazy at all *coughcoughcough*<p> 


	24. Christmas Special!

**Authoress: HEY ALL! Merry Christmas and all that. Here's your Christmas special ta ta! **

**Rosy Cheeks**

Aidan placed his tiny hands against the frosty window and watched the snow fall with awe. "Snow!" Chris chuckled and picked Aidan up. The little boy whined and reached for the frosty window. "Do you want to go outside and play in the snow?" Chris said with a smile, Aidan responded by clapping and squirming cheerfully in his dad's arms. "Alright, let's go tell Mom and get you dressed!" Jill opened Aidan's room door and smiled. "I already planned on taking him to see the snow," She hands Chris is winter clothes. "Put this on him while I go change, OK?" Chris sighed as he tried to put the coat on Aidan. The was to excited to stand still and be patient. After a few minutes the coat was on and Aidan ran to the door. Jill came out of their room soon after that, she too was dressed in weather appropriate clothes. " You look like your going to fight a bear out there." Chris joked. Jill rolled her eyes, picked Aidan up, and opened the door with Chris close behind.

* * *

><p>Sherry jumped up and down in her parents room desperately to wake them up. It was snowing, it was Christmas! How could they sleep? "Mom! Dad! Wake up, wake up!" Her jumps did little more than slightly move the bed but her yelling was quite effective. Her mom mumbled incoherently into her pillow. Her dad however sighed sleepily and sat up. "Yes Sherry?" Sherry pouted. Her should already know what's wrong and what has her excited. "It's Christmas Daddy! I wanna go outside and play!" William laughed softly, Sherry had her hands on her hips and she was pouting. It was too cute a sight for him to take her seriously but he relented and hugged her. "OK Sherry, we'll go outside and play, who knows we might even see Santa!" Sherry beamed at that and escaped her dads embrace. "Mommy..." She whispered, her mom wasn't all that nice when woken up, especially on a day she doesn't have to work. "Give me five more minutes Sherry." Her mom grumbled. Sherry giggled and kissed her mommy's forehead before getting off the bed and running to her room. She dressed quickly as did her parents and as soon as her mom opened the door Sherry was out of the house and into the snow.<p>

* * *

><p>Alan sat in front of his fire place, and glass of Scotch in one hand and a photo in the other. It was a picture of happy memories, when Albert was younger and when he was still with Ivanna. Albert was beaming at the camera, his small hands full of snow and his little body covered in it. Ivanna was covered in the snow as well and despite him trying not to get showered with snow, he too joined them. They were happy and he could remember Albert tugging at his pant leg and smiling up at him with snow in his hand. <em>"Merry Christmas Daddy!"<em> He said before backing up and throwing snow in his face. "Silly kid," Alan took a sip of his Scotch before setting it down and resting his head in both of his hands. "Silly kid..." He looked out the window, at the snow and pretty lights.

His tears fell silently.

* * *

><p>Ivanna wasn't one for snow but she stood outside and took a deep breath of the cold air. She smiled when she thought of her son. "Knowing him he's probably cooped up in that office of his oblivious to the world."<p>

Little did she know how wrong she was.

Claire walked quickly and quietly into Wesker's study. Fen followed close behind her, his tail wagging. Claire knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Wesker looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Uh..." She shifted and rubbed at her arms absent-mindedly, all of a sudden it was hard to look at him without his sunglasses. "It's snowing...and it's Christmas and I was wondering if..."

"If we could go outside dear heart?" Claire nodded. "I know you hate Christmas but I would like to give you a reason to at least tolerate it." Wesker chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Claire blushed and sighed. "Not like that."

"How disappointing."

Claire glared before turning away. "I'll take that as a no then." She pouted slightly and began to walk away, she didn't get far. Wesker wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I suppose I'll indulge in this holiday if it will make you happy." Claire grinned and cheered. "Yay!" She skipped down the hallway. Fen stayed and joined Wesker in his study, resting at his side. It didn't take long for either of them to get dressed. Claire wore a long red coat, a reindeer beanie, mittens, and a scarf. Wesker wore a black coat, and black scarf, and his sunglasses. Fen simply wore his fur and sauntered over to the door. "Woof!" Come on! The snow, the snow! Wesker opened the door for Claire and Fen before closing it behind him.

"It's so pretty!" Fen barked in agreement. "Woof!" The lights Momma! Wesker said nothing. Claire sighed as they walked to the near by park. It was surrounded by Christmas lights and and snow. Claire scooped up some snow and smirked at Wesker. "Hey Wesker!" "Don't." She throw the snow ball right at him, and she hit her mark. Wesker moved his hand to his face and wiped the snow off. "This of course means war, dear heart." The snowball fight lasted for two hours, before they stopped and laugh at each other. " You blend in now!" Claire chuckled. "The same goes for you Claire." Claire smiled sweetly before grabbing his hands. "They must be cold," She rubbed the skin furiously trying to warm them up. Wesker said nothing, he just watched. Snow covered her ridiculous beanie and bits of her hair. Some even rested on her eyelashes. Her tongue stuck out to the side and a determined look in her eyes, her cheeks rosy making her look silly. This, was when she looked the most beautiful. When she looked disheveled, when she looked determined or upset.

"Dear heart?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just...thank you."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I wanted to include more people but I always wanted you all to get this quicker so :D<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Authoress:Happy New year and all that! Here have a chapter :3 I don't like this chapter much, you'll see why.(PSST By the way there is sex, I tried my best once more, do enjoy)  
><strong>

**Ikashia: **Sadly it's not so simple :/

**Chris Coard: **:)

**Naoki Suki**: I'm glad you enjoyed the Christmas chapter, I too want to kick Excella in the spleen xD

**XxMyxGuardianxAngelxxX**: He's only sweet when it comes to Claire :3

**Elevenzombiezz**: Now why on EARTH would I be mad? I'm just glad you reviewed :D

**Kexy Kewl**: I'm glad it gave you a warm and fuzzy feeling!

**Pinkalmonds**: Silly silly! It was a sweet chapter wasn't it? Excella hears about everything, with her ears being GIANT and all. I never knew dogs loved the snow that much I'll keep that in mind next time Fen is involved.

**Xanthia Oliphant**: Heart shouldn't be fuzzy. Warm? Yes. Fuzzy? No. xD Glad you liked it!

**The Hidden Seeds of Doubt**

Claire woke up warm and comfortable. She washed clothes, played with Fen, completed her homework and called Emmy's letting Aneka, the owner, know she was OK. She would return to work tomorrow. She glad the woman was kind and understanding. _"You're staying with that man aren't you?" _Claire chuckled at her reaction. _"H-how did you know?" _Aneka scoffed. _"Please! How old do you think I am? A blind man could see that that man wasn't just coming in for coffee anymore and that you two would end up dating! Now people are starting to miss you at work, myself included, so when you can come in OK?" _

Claire shook her head and smiled. "Rebecca must have told her, and if not then Aneka is very perceptive." She stood and headed for the kitchen, she was going to make a meal for herself and give Fen a treat. She called him. "Fen!" As Claire began to fill a glass with water, Fen charged at her with pent-up energy; knocking her down and causing the glass to splash the water all over her before shattering. She didn't see him charging out of Wesker's study. Fen unaware that he did something bad, continued to pant happily. "Fen!" The puppy instantly began to whine apologetically. "Woof..." _Sorry Momma... _The white shirt Claire wore was now transparent and she was glad to be covered by the dog, if Wesker were to walk out and see her she would be embarrassed. She tapped the puppy on his side. "No running in the house, silly!" She stood and moved Fen out of the way so he wouldn't step in glass.

Wesker walked out of his study to investigate the loud noise, his foot steps were quiet. " I was wondering why it suddenly became loud." Claire jumped and turned towards him, a hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that! Make noise when you walk!" Wesker ignored her and looked at the glass on the kitchen floor, he looked at Fen and lastly Claire's wet shirt.

Mostly Claire's wet shirt.

He smirked. "Are you cold dear heart?"* Claire cocked her head and looked at him. "What?" Then she looked down at her chest and blushed before covering them. She grumbled and turned away from him. "I knew I should have put on a bra." She turned her head. "I'll clean it," She walked over to the glass. "Stop." She obeyed but looked at him quizzically. "One, you're about to step in the glass, step to the right." She did so. " Two, you're my guest. I'll clean it." True to his word, Wesker cleaned up the glass all while a wonderful idea formed in his mind.

"Take off your shirt."

"As in change it?"

Wesker chuckled. "No, as in take off you're shirt because I have an idea." Claire blushed lightly and removed the shirt. Claire looked away shyly as Wesker walked over to her. "Good girl." His hand roamed her body before picking her up and placing her on the kitchen counter.

"You're insatiable Albert..." Wesker groaned and ran his over her breasts. Her nipples were no longer reacting to the cold but to Claire's increasing desire. His fingers tweaked them, making Claire squeak cutely. She shifted on the counter with each twist and tug, her hands gripped the edge as she moaned. "Stop that!" Wesker grinned however, he listened and he slowly trailed his tongue from her neck to her breasts. The air cooled the trail but not Claire's temperature. Wesker twirled his tongue around a lone nipple before taking it into his mouth and using his other hand to fondle the other breast. He barely noticed that Claire was running her fingers through his hair. "M-more!"

Wesker pulled away and snickered at her sounds of protest. He took the time to look at her. She was pouting; her brows furrowed in annoyance. Her breathing was ragged and her knuckles were turning white with how hard she was gripping the counter. His smile never wavered as he pushed her back and trailed kisses down her stomach. He became face to face with her panties; he hooked his fingers around them and pulled them down. "Why are you smiling?" _Why do you think?_ He answered mentally, he resumed his kissed under Claire's curious scrutiny. She gasped when she realized what he was going to do. "You're..." His tongue flicked her clit casually. "Mhmm..." Claire gasped and her eyes closed. "That's-" He cut her off with another lick, this time it was a bit more forceful. The rough strokes of his tongue made it nearly impossible for Claire to speak. Her face flushed and her eyes opened and closed languidly from her pleasure. Wesker enjoyed her pants and the squirming of her hips. "That's...disgusting!" _Yet you're moaning loudly and biting at your fingers dear heart..._

Wesker smiled cruelly and pulled away and waited.

"Why did you stop?" Claire lifted her head and asked breathlessly.

He almost groaned when he looked into her eyes, despite that he mocked her. "I thought it was disgusting dear heart," He drummed his fingers on her inner thigh. Claire groaned and swore. " Fuck you." Wesker licked his lips and unbuckled his belt; he whispered in huskily in Claire's ear. "You will Claire," He slid his hard length into her methodically. Claire huffed and gripped his shirt before practically ripping it off of him. Wesker would've laughed if he wasn't currently occupied. Claire dragged her fingers over his skin, following the twitches his muscles made under them, the increased the lower she went. Wesker growled into her neck, she was unknowingly teasing him causing his thrusts to become rougher and quicker. "Stop that." He commanded, the tone of his voice was sensual, animalistic in a way and slightly strained. Her curiosity was peaked and she disobeyed him. Her fingers continued their assault, slower this time. Wesker growled again in frustration; he grabbed both of her hands with one of his and held them above her head. He slammed his hips into her in warning, the unexpected movement made Claire gasp and squeal. Wesker latched down on her neck ferociously, he let go and began trailing savage bites up to her ear. Claire hissed each time. "Claire..." He warned. "If you don't want to be**_fucked_**into the counter, then I would suggest that you stop that. Now." Claire shivered and wrapped her legs around his waist. Wesker let go of her hands cautiously and watched her, his darkened blue eyes staring into hers.

As soon as her hands were free they went straight for his stomach. She smirked at him and watched his eyes close as he let out a pleasure filled groan. When he opened his eyes again he glared at her. "Fine, dear heart. I don't want to hear you whine about bruises later." He grabbed her wrists with each hand and moved his hips into hers roughly. His lips descended on her just as hard, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Claire's mouth opened and her own tongue brushed against his own. She wasn't sure how long she would last with Wesker moving like pistons on full power but she was determined to last as long as she could. She moved her hips in tune with his and both expressed their pleasure with the friction. Wesker let go of Claire's wrists positive that finger shaped bruises would form. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped them desperately, pulling her to meet his thrusts more.

Claire wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck; she placed quick kisses there and moaned his name. "Albert!" Sweat stung her eyes as she tightened around him. His name escaped her lips repeatedly while Wesker bit her shoulder to keep a long list of profanities from leaving. He flexed within her and in response Claire said his favorite one. "Fuck!"

The time was spent trying to catch their breath and basking in each others warmth. "So...you're ticklish..." Claire twirled her finger around a lock of Wesker's hair. "No, I am not, I didn't laugh therefore I am not ticklish." Claire hummed. "But you're stomach...so it's and erogenous zone?" Wesker grumbled. "Unfortunately yes." She chuckled. "That's cute you know..." Claire snaked her hands down to his stomach again, Wesker sucked in air at the action causing Claire to swell with pride. "It isn't cute, and dear heart I have to work."

"And?" She never stopped her hands. Wesker snickered. " Oh no, it seems I've created a monster."* Claire smiled slyly. "It seems you have."

* * *

><p>Wesker enter the building of Umbrella Corps and he already felt the need to leave and go home. He said "hello" to his receptionist, Ms. Trevor and all his other employees. William and his wife didn't even bother him and when he entered his office he soon discovered why. When he entered his office he saw his father standing at his desk looking. His father's focus was on the lone picture on his desk. A picture of Claire, that she forced him to keep. Having nowhere else to put it, the picture found it's place on his desk. He instantly regretted putting it there. "Had I known you were dating the rather lovely waitress from Emmy's I might have called to tell you that you sure can pick them. However, now that I know that she is also <em>his <em>daughter and her age I feel I must know what the hell you're thinking."

Wesker walked past his father and set his suitcase down next to his desk. "Had I known that you would actually care to know what I thought I might have called you myself. Now, why are you here_ Alan._" Wesker felt a smug smile rising up when he saw his father tense. " I received a call from a rather important investor to the company. This investor brought it to my attention that you were dating someone who could prove to be a liability to the company. They're correct."

"Dare I ask who this investor would be?" _Don't you _**_dare_**_ say Excella. _"Excella Giovanni." Wesker took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "And so you believe a jealous woman?"

"And so you believe our enemy's daughter?"

"Claire hasn't given me a reason to** not** believe her Alan. Excella has, ten to twenty times in fact." Alan shook his head. " The girl could be using you for company secrets son." Wesker's hand closed around his sunglasses, nearly crushing them. " Impossible, one because I don't trust anyone with those secrets and two because Claire has shown no interest in the company or her own families. That tends to happen when you desire to be an artist. Also, **don't **call me son."

Alan frowned deeply. "I see you're still holding onto that hate." Wesker turned away from him. "I see no reason in letting it go. You don't deserve it." Alan sighed. "No, I don't _but_ you _do_." Alan walked towards the door and opened it. "I hope you know the risks you're taking." The door closed and Wesker returned to his work. He typed furiously, the keyboard protested each time he pressed down on the keys. How dare a man who hasn't even been in his life just show up out of nowhere because of some bitch? Not even truly for him. Wesker stopped typing and rested his head on his keyboard. A large amount of K's showed up on his document in a seemingly endless line. He looked at the picture of Claire. "I want to go home."

* * *

><p>*Hehe Wesker made a joke!<p>

*Cough...wouldn't be the first time Wesker.

Even Wesker gets down in the dumps :/ Stupid Excella!


	26. Chapter 26

Authoress: AH! I apologize for the absence my dears. Fear not, I'm back now :D I was unlucky enough to go through a rather annoying infection. (Blegh.)

**Amy Uchiha X Gaara**: Why thank you :3 I wish I had a dog like Fen also, I've never been a big fan of cats but I'm sure their adorable! To be honest, I'm a bit concerned about the counter!

**Kexy Kewl**: I actually noticed that I typed Giovanni a bit later, I told myself I was going to fix it when I finished typing it all out. Never did xD

**Scarlet Larkin**: :D

**Naoko Suki**: A wonderful Monster! Ah...Alan...meh. He'll make a few more appearances as well as a few others. You have no idea how troublesome Excella is becoming for me! I'll soldier through it though~

**Chris Coard:** xD You're cheering for the proper team!

**Pinkalmonds**: I never knew that about dogs :O I thank you for the knowledge you've given me and I'll keep that in mind. Ms. Trevor...:D The plotting trio will make sure to cause a few dents in Excella's plans when they catch wind of it! Excella and her volatile storms! The enemy's daughter...well that will be explained later on ;)

**NinMetro**: Why of course! When it get's to that point I'll put a break in the chapter. Then you walk in...xD

**Floorspace**: You like how I portray Wessy? I'm glad since sometimes I look back and think "Why did I make him do that? That's not "Wesker" enough!" But then I move on. I sure do attract the Excella haters lol

**Alexander Wesker**: "Steve and Ashley together? HAHAHA!"- You just won a giant cookie xD Hopefully Chris will learn to put his feelings aside and be glad that his sister is happy. Unfortunately, emotions don't work that way but you're right it is her life.

**Innocent Interrogation- Aidan's POV**

I kicked my feet anxiously waiting for the day when I could finally sit down on chair and have my feet touch the ground. While Mommy still had her eyes on the kitchen stove I asked her a question. "Mommy, when will I be able to touch the floor?" She always says soon.

"When is soon?"

"When you get a growth spurt; when you get older." I can hear the pots and pans shift on the stove stop. Mommy was cooking my favorite, eggs and spinach. Mommy always laughs when I beg her to make it, she says it's a weird combination in return I try to spell combination.

I do that a lot; when mommy says a big word I try my best to spell it. "C-a-"

Mommy shakes her head. "C-o-" I nod and continue on. "C-o-m-b...i?" I question. Mommy smiles at me before nodding; she sets my food on the table; I ignore it. "C-o-m-b-i-n-a-t-i-o-n." I felt happy with my spelling and I can tell Mommy was too, her smile brightened up the room. I soon began eating the food she made for me.

"You have a pretty smile Mommy!" She chuckles and kisses my forehead in response. "Such a flatterer, just like your dad."

Mentioning Daddy made a thought pop in my head. "Mommy, how come Daddy doesn't talk to or about Aunty anymore?" Mommy frowned and bites her lip; she looked away. "Well...Aidan, your dad loves his sister very much," I nodded, Daddy said that a lot. "However, your Aunty, even though she loves your dad very much, did something to hurt him."

My curiosity was piqued. "Did she pull his ears? Slap his hand? Call him a mean name? Pinch his cheeks? Pinching my cheeks makes me mad, so maybe Aunty did that?" Mommy shook her head no, a soft chuckle resting on her lips. "No Aidan, Aunty didn't do anything like that though right now I wish she did, if that were so the two would be on speaking terms."

"Then what did she do Mommy?

Mommy stood and took my empty plate to the sink. "I'll tell you when you're older, I promise." I pouted and kicked my feet again. "I wish I didn't have to wait so long..." Mommy laughed and to cheer me up she gave me orange juice. I beamed at her and drank the juice happily. I stopped and looked at Mommy again. "I miss Aunty, she always told me stories when she came over..funny ones, happy ones!"

Mommy had a sad smile on her face, and she suddenly began ruffling my hair. "I know Aidan, I miss her too."

* * *

><p>ACK! This is quite short, but for now I'll wonder what stories Claire-bear told little Aidan...<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Authoress: I deeply apologize for all of my absences recently; can't tell you all why but I do apologize from my heart.

Ivanna didn't wish to answer her phone. She didn't want to be bothered by whatever he was going to say.

Despite that sickening feeling in her stomach, she answered the phone anyway.

"Alan." Her tone was even and her thumb rested on the end call button.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Our son."

A deep sigh slid past her lips and that feeling increased. "Where do you want to meet, Alan?" She didn't want to do this but anything regarding her son was enough to make her heart leap. It's been a while since he talked to her and she wanted to know if he was ok. " Do you remember where you threw the ring? That's where I want to meet."

"Fine."

She hung up the phone, not bothering to give him another chance to speak. She shoved the bad feeling in her stomach down and got dressed, she would to talk Alan ten times over if it concerned Albert. And only if it concerned Albert. Ivanna quickly got dressed and ready to leave; and with a sigh she left her house. The cab driver made no effort to make a conversation, Ivanna found that comforting. She would mainly get Cab drivers who wanted to talk while she didn't.

It was nice.

When she reached the Bridge, Ivanna already noticed that Alan was there already, his arms on the rail just like he had them years ago when she threw their engagement ring. "What do you want Alan? What's wrong with Albert?" Alan exhaled and turned towards her. "Richard's daughter." Ivanna raised her eyebrow. "What about her?"

"They're together."

Silence.

"Last I heard the girl was rather nice." Ivanna looked away from Alan and past the bridge. It seemed as of everything was excessively far. "Last you heard?" Alan questioned. "From who?"

"Albert, he called me...months ago and told me a little about her." Alan's lip curled and he scoffed. " The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I'm sure she's just like her father."

"Have you met her?" Ivanna asked when she was answered with the sound of cars she shook her head. "So you haven't?" Alan rolled his eyes. "I don't need to-"

"Then don't say she's like he father if you haven't met her Alan. This was a waste of my time." Ivanna turned around and walked away from him. "Please refrain from calling me if it's not important..." Alan called out to her. "She could ruin all that I...all that Albert has worked for."

"Leave it alone, Alan. Please." Ivanna turned to leave without so much as a glance to Alan and he returned the favor. The return home was peaceful; the fear in her stomach vanished.

* * *

><p>Silly Alan.<p> 


End file.
